Hogwarts: Mago pura sangre
by Alcael100
Summary: Transmigrando o recordando. Entrando en el mundo de Harry Potter! No en una persona común. Si no en, Draco Malfoy, el mago de pura sangre. Ahora con mi conocimiento y voluntad llegare a la cima. No seré lo que debí ser, el chico manipulado llorón. Es hora de cambiar mi destino... - O eso esperaba... Que complicado es la magia! ni que hablar de estos libros del mismísimo infierno.
1. Capitulo 1 Draco Malfoy

_**Note: Todos lo personajes y mundo son de propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo los tomo prestado. Los mismos personajes nombres no tienen corelacion con la realidad, este un fanfic hecho de fans para fans sin, motivo dde ganar dinero.**_

_**gracias**_

_**Capitulo 1 Draco Malfoy**_

"Ay… Donde estoy? Que lugar es este?"

Allí estaba en un cuarto lujoso, con decoraciones de estilo siglo XV, en mi presencia se encuentra: una cama de doble plaza con exquisitas telas muy bien definidas color verde plateado, que emana un aire noble, también, hay un espejo, un armario, pero una cosa sorprendente fue el hecho de ver un póster de un chico montado en un escoba.

Me llamo el póster especialmente la atención por el hecho de ademas tener un signo en la esquina inferior izquierda de una serpiente, pero no de cualquier serpiente si no de una que conozco. La de Slytherin, de un libro escrito por J. K. Rowling, lo se, por ser una persona que le gusta los libros de Harry Potter.

Me levante de la cama que me encontraba…

"Pero... que sucede!"

Mi cuerpo es muy diferente, mi estatura es mas pequeña!, no solo eso, mi voz... sonaba infantil?!. No comprendiendo mi situación, corro al espejo en la habitación. Me veo en el y aparece un chico pequeño, cabello rubio, cara definida, si no fuese un niño creo que seria guapo.

"Esto… Que le sucedió a mi cuerpo?!-Grito estupefacto.

Intento calmarme, pero no lo logro, trato intentando racionalizar mi situación, así que primero intento recordar lo que paso el día anterior…

Yo soy un adulto joven, apariencia normal, que vivió toda su vida en la misma ciudad, mismo vecindario, la verdad… no tenia nada especial, mis notas en la escuela eran promedio, de repente podría resaltar mi capacidad racional, y mi grandes sueños, que la única ayuda que me dieron, fue ser menos social, haciendo que sea complicado hacer amigos. Odie mucho el colegio especialmente actividades recreativas, no me agradaba tener que hablar de alguien, que con suerte me daria una información que no sea aburrida, bueno… logro pasar el colegio, con ganas me preparo para la universidad, sabiendo que por fin haré lo que puedo, así que intento sacar una Beca o aunque sea una Pre-Beca, pero imagínense! Mis notas ni siquiera calificaron para enviar una solicitud. Tuve que ir a una universidad publica, espere y busque mi trabajo soñado, "programador de video juegos"… -suspiro.

No había la carrera, no me desanime busque algo con relación a ello, pero no estaban disponibles con ello me redimo, miren, allí llegando a realidad, junto al quiebre de todos mis sueños y anhelos. Al final estudie, el trabajo que mis padres querían "Derecho", pase 5 años de mi vida con un libro pesado, con miles de leyes, clausulas, para al final sea solo el examen unas cuantas hojas, creo que hubiese sido mejor volver al colegio.

Obtuve un trabajo, una casa cerca de la de mis padres, no tuve problemas aunque hubo algo que no se redujo, llegando a ser mi amor por mi serie favorita, me llenan de ese algo roto en mi, así paso los meses hasta ese día...Un día soleado, las calles tranquilas, otro día normal al primer vistazo se llegaría a decir, pero la verdad era ese día era mas especial para mi, porque estaba ocurriendo una convención del genero "Fantasía" y "Ciencia Ficción", normalmente eso no seria para llamarme mi atención pero había un evento especial, un evento misterioso del famoso libro de Harry Potter, donde aparecería la mismísima autora J. K. Rowling. Yo como un buen fan de la saga, intento ser uno de los primeros, pero nadie esperaba que ese día, cuando ya había tomado el bus publico, pero ocurrió una gran problema, me había olvidado mi tarjeta de crédito. En ese mismo instante salgo del bus corro hasta mi casa. Ya estando a una calle de mi casa, faltando apenas unos pasos, mas imagino la convención, los geniales disfraces de la gente, sin embargo… envés de eso solo veo... sangre, tirado en el suelo, mirando el cielo y un dolor de cabeza.

"Me duele mi cabeza. Que me paso?"-Hablo con una voz muy baja en el suelo, no creo que alguien logre escucharla.

Un hombre se me acerca, un hombre robusto, gordo, parece cerca de los 30 años con brazos grandes y grueso como su cuerpo.

"E-esta bien señor?!. Lo siento mucho, descuide ya llame a la ambulancia, ya vienen. Yo pagare por los daños hechos del ladrillo que lance"-Dijo con un tono preocupado y asustadizo.

'ahora recuerdo!'-Pensé

Logro recordar que cerca de mi casa existe una construcción que llevaba semanas iniciando. Siempre me sorprendió de la gran deficiencia de la construcción, acerca de la seguridad, como no haber cerca de seguridad.

Normalmente veía a muchos trabajadores sin casco, prestando especial atención a las trabajadoras, siempre lanzando ladrillos inservibles, podrían darle a alguien! Me queje muchas veces de ello a los vecinos, pero al final no hice nada, no era mi problema, que otros se tomen tal tarea.

'Porque no hice algo?!'-Pienso-'Estoy seguro que es ilegal'

Mientras tanto, todo se vuelve oscuro, frio, solitario, pero una sensación de pereza como de querer dormir…

"M-me siento… cansado… c-re-o que me iré a dormi...r"-Dije

Después llegamos hasta este momento despertando en esta situación y este cuerpo cuerpo.

"Aaaahhhh! No comprendo nada, que sucedió?!"-grito

No se cuanto tiempo paso estando allí parado cerca del espejo, pero alguien toca la puerta de la habitación,con pasos vacilantes, voy al frente de la puerta, aun con preocupación, mi mano con sudor se acerca a la perilla, mientras imagino quien o que sera y solo veo, una cosa fea pequeña, del tamaño de un niño pre-kinder, viste algo a un trapo sucio y malgastado. Se ve tan extraño, que no se si esto puede ser considerado un ser vivo, o si se lo puede poner siquiera como un "algo" o peor el hecho de que empezó a salir un sonido de su boca.

"J-joven señor Malfoy .E-el desayuno ya e-esta servido"-Lo dice con un tono miedoso, temblando y con cabeza abajo.

"...que…?!"-Lo digo, para justo empezar con un dolor de cabeza.

En ese mismo instante me desmayo, no sin antes empezar a llegar una serie de recuerdos, mas exacto imágenes una tras otra, mostrándose como si fuese yo quien vivió todo eso, cada sentimiento, cada sensación, cada sonido, palabra, aliento, todo tan claro, como si hubiese sucedido todo ayer, todas empaquetadas para poder verse cuando quiera.

Después de unas horas, me despierto otra vez, estoy en la cama de doble plaza. Abro los ojos para ver a una mujer con vestido negro, cabello largo rubio, aunque no se podría decir que era fea tampoco se diría que ella es una belleza.

"Draco! Estas bien, algo te duele?!- Viéndome, empezó a hablar con una voz que parece fría, pero no hay duda que lleva una preocupación, que puede escucharse sin importar como lo oigas.

Yo estaba estupefacto, no por la mujer, si no por todas las nuevas memorias que tengo en la cabeza, puestas antes de desmayarme, en ese instante las leo para descubrir ahora sabia de quien es el cuerpo, aunque no me alegre por ello, si no al contrario me puse triste de lo que las primeras memorias decían y transmitían, porque me llegaron la información de que la mujer en frente mio era ni nada menos que la mortifaga, Narcissa Malfoy, la esposa del mortifago Lucius Malfoy de la familia Malfoy y yo llegando a ser Draco Malfoy…

Al parecer me encuentro en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy… No... **Yo soy Draco Malfoy**, un Draco Malfoy de 9 años de edad.


	2. Capitulo 2 Quien soy yo?

_**Capitulo 2 Quien soy… yo?**_

Estando en mi cama, no le respondí a la madre de Draco Malfoy, aunque cuando quise sacar palabras de mi boca, ella volvió a hablar.

"Descuida, tu padre ya esta castigando a Doddy, no volverá siquiera a estar cerca tuyo, con esas manos suyas"-Dijo con la misma voz fría, pero ahora había ira en su voz.

"Doo-dy"-Lo digo por reflejo.

Recuerdo que Doddy es un elfo domestico, uno que sirve a un mago y es considerado un objeto, el llega a ser alguien que fue ayudado y liberado por Harry Potter, un personaje que me agrado, porque le dio a Harry, información importante como el gran problema del segundo año escolar que llegaría a ser "La cámara de los secretos" hasta contarle sobre la "sala de menesteres", una sala misteriosa en Hogwarts que aparece si solo lo necesitas, aunque al final muere por una acuchillada por Bellatrix una mortifaga quien si no fuese por el Harry hubiese muerto.

'No puedo dejar que lo maten'-Así que me digo eso y empiezo a hablar.

"No m-madre, Doddy no me hizo nada, solo tenia un dolor de cabeza"-Lo digo de forma apresurada y nerviosa.

Narcissa me miro con alivio, para luego aparecer ira en sus ojos, una que ahora era visible a simple vista, sin vergüenza a ocultarlo.

"Draco, descuida ahora te libero de tu confusión "-Lo dijo preocupada para luego seguir con una voz llena de ira-"Ese elfo quien se cree que puede usar magia sin permiso y no solo eso si no que magia en mi hijo, su amo!"

Me tomo un tiempo captar la situación. Hasta que por fin me di cuenta que era la que la puso de ese modo, llegando a ser "Yo", no exactamente "yo", si no el hecho de que Draco Malfoy hablara por un Elfo domestico! Me alarmo y empiezo a pensar si debía dejarlo como esta o salvarlo, para evitar el esfuerzo primero pensé en solo dejarlo así, pero al mismo instante llega un pensamiento, que si piensan que estoy siendo controlado o hay algo mal en mi cabeza podrían percatarse de "mi" un ente diferente en el cuerpo de su hijo y si eso pasase… Me llega un escalofrió, con solo pensar esa situación, mi cuerpo quiere temblar, pero me contuve y rápidamente hablo.

"No!, madre estoy bien, no es necesario matarlo. Si lo matan ahora; Quien limpiara la casa? Quien me servirá?, sera complicado encontrar a otro elfo domestico, no puedo esperar a otro! Ademas uno que sepa como servir a la familia Malfoy"-Trato de hablar de modo calmado y persuasivo, aunque aun se nota mi nerviosismo.

Narcissa me mira mejor, aunque duda un momento ella responde, en consentimiento y no lo mataran, por ahora…

"Bueno madre, me siento cansado, quisiera descansar un rato"-Le digo para lograr estar solo y tener un respiro, pero ella aun se abstiene a dejarme

"Pero aun no comiste tu desayuno. Ahora te lo traigo"-Lo dijo tan rapido termino mi oración.

"E-estoy bien solo necesito descansar, m-madre"-Replico.

Al final, por fin se fue después de tener aun una actitud de una madre que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo.

'Si no tuviese todas esas ideas de pura sangre, si que seria una gran madre, que ama a su hijo'-Pienso mientras se va yendo.

Ya una vez solo en la habitación, dejo un suspiro de alivio, y libero toda mi tensión de mi cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza contra la almohada.

'Que loco es todo esto!"-Pienso para luego querer gritar, aunque no sale nada de mi boca.

'Que sucedió, como es que estoy en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy'

Después de un tiempo en silencio, tratando de reunir energías, continuo mis pensamientos e intento sacar una respuesta.

Así que para ello inicio con preguntas simples acerca de mi situación y comprender mejor mi situación actual.

"Donde estoy?"-Me pregunto y respondo

"Debería ser la mansión Malfoy"

"Que año estoy?"

"Hoy debería ser 8 de agosto de 1989, según las memorias de Draco, ahora debería tener 9 años este cuerpo"

Así continuo, hasta lograr una comprensión tacita de mi situación, en resumen mi situación llegaría a ser:

Acabo de transmigrar o recordar mi vida pasada, aunque mas me apoyo en la hipótesis de la transmigración por el hecho que conozco la información del mundo y soy del siglo 21.

El cuerpo que ahora tengo es llamado Draco Malfoy del mundo de Harry Potter, mas exacto Draco Malfoy de 9 años.

No tengo recuerdos de que paso después de desmayarme, pero puedo suponer que morí, aunque no se en que momento exacto.

Después de saber esto, me llega una tristeza, así que trato de buscar algo bueno en mi situación, que la verdad es muy complicado hacerlo.

'B-bueno ahora soy Draco Malfoy, rico, bello y mago de pura sangre'-Pensé e inmediatamente me di cuenta de algo.

"Espera!… Mago?! Claro ahora soy un mago!"-Lo digo con gran entusiasmo, como si una nueva luz llegase a mi alma, como si algo se formase, que me puso feliz.

En ese mismo instante trato de sentir algo diferente a mi cuerpo, pero sin tener éxito…

"N-nada!… No es imposible!"-Desconcertado sigo intentando.

"No comprendo, ya que existen los elfos debe existir la magia o puede que… No pueda usarla?!"

Ya con esa linea de pensamiento caigo en la cama en blanco, sin tristeza ni felicidad, solo un vació.

Ese momento recuerdo todas las nuevas memorias que conseguí con este cuerpo, así que intento verlas. Las busco en mi cabeza, intento recordar memorias que se

y con ello encontrar las nuevas, una ves encontradas, empiezo a ver las memorias. Las memorias inician desde la niñez, desde como Draco nació en sus primeros días y los años siguientes de vida, aunque en su mayoría recuerdos inservibles, hubo cosa importantes como entrenamiento de etiqueta y sentido común del mundo mágico, pero aun nada sobre la comprensión de la magia.

Continuo por un tiempo hasta llegar a recuerdos sobre Doddy, donde este se lo ve, agarrando algo como un tubo, flagelándose a si mismo. Aunque me llego una tristeza llego una sentimiento diferente diferente a la ira o insatisfacción, se me hace mas claro mientras Doddy seguía hasta que sale una mueca de boca de burla y con un cierto desagrado hacia Doddy, sin darme cuenta de mis extrañezas continuo sumergido en las memorias.

Ya continuando siguen las charlas de mis padres acerca de la superioridad de los magos de pura sangre y los los sucios muggles, de como soy especial y superior a otros. Su charla abarcaba muchas horas, meses de memoria que no pude evitar las palabras:

"Tiene sentido, un mago es superior y noble que a un barro sucio sin magia"-Lo digo como una verdad, para luego percatarme de mis palabras.

'Un momento… Como es que empece a despreciar a otros'-Lo pienso.

"Aunque hay diferencias entre magos y muggles seguimos siendo humanos"-Lo digo, para confirmar mis palabras, porque al haber estudiado derecho me dio una muy clara ética humana.

Con tales palabras puestas, paro de leer los recuerdos de Draco e inicio mi busquedo de descubrir, porque empece a seguir esa linea de pensamientos.

"Porque empece a creer en ello… ese no soy yo!"-Lo digo empezado de una voz baja parecido al murmullo a una grito.

Sabiendo mi anormalidad, trato de definir de donde nace tal cambio, después de lectura de unas cuantas memorias.

Así que para ello, trato de definir como unos recuerdos afectan a mi ser.

Después de un tiempo paso, con una cabeza cansada, sin una respuesta me llego una idea, que la personalidad se forma por las experiencias, recuerdos, que tuvo la persona, lo que le gusta, teme, divierte, todo nuestro ser, son mas que una serie de estructurada de buenos y malas experiencias que en conjunto formaran un "yo".

"Así que si mi personalidad en una serie de experiencias, Mi personalidad cambiaría con esta serie de nuevas memorias, 9 años de nuevos recuerdos…?"-Pregunto desconcertado al vació, aunque sin una obvia respuesta.

Así me meto en otro gran problema, que llega a ser ,si seguir viendo y arriesgarme a un cambio de mi ser... perdiendo mi "yo" o intento olvidarlas, borrarlas y tomar el riesgo de ser descubierto por la falta de información.

Una sola respuesta, arriesgarse o abstenerse, una o la otra. Si no tomo el riesgo, puedo ser descubierta mi anormalidad y me llevarían a un sitio donde me diagnosticarían y que sabe que cosas mas para que me "arreglen", en el caso si quisiera usar la información del mundo de Harry Potter que tengo, existen altas probabilidades de ser descubierto, porque solo a Draco se lo ve y explica como un personaje antagonista secundario, información tan insuficiente, que solo serviría para máximo un día de actuación. Al no tener tiempo me obligo a tener uno.

Llegando con arriesgarse, por la conclusión de que nada llega gratis, todo tiene un precio, tanto sea bueno o malo debo avanzar.

"Yo seré lo que quiera ser"-Con tales palabras me sumergí en las memorias

Y así, continuo con la información de los padres de Draco Malfoy.

"Supongo que ahora serian igual mis padres, Lucius y Narcissa, aunque solo haya relación de sangre"-Me replico.

Continuo en los recuerdos, hasta por fin llegar, a la información sobre la magia. Al parecer de lo que explico Lucius a Draco fue que es una energía que nos diferencia de los barros, nos dan una superioridad y muestra nuestra grandeza, ademas de sobresalir entre otros magos por ser pura sangre. Aunque la información que sirve llega a ser esa obtuve mi respuesta acerca del uso de la magia, del sentido de no poderse usar bien la magia por aun ser pequeño, al parecer cuando eres un niño tu poder mágico es muy inestable, que no se lo puede usar a voluntad hasta llegar a la edad de 11 años donde se estabiliza, con ello también pone que al ser inestable las emociones fluctuantes pueden desencadenar eventos "especiales".

Obtuve información de la etiqueta, todo lo que le dieron a Draco junto con emociones.

Horas después...

Terminando de leer los recuerdo veo la ventana para ver el ocaso del sol, con un sentimiento familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo.

Solo quedándome una pregunta…

"Quien soy… yo?"-Lo dije sin esperar una respuesta, pero con la esperanza de que si lo decía en voz alta, la podría obtener...


	3. Capitulo 3 Genio?

_**Capitulo 3 Genio?**_

Allí echado, mirando el ocaso, sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, dos personas llegan entrando por la puerta de mi habitación, un hombre y una mujer.

"Draco,como te encuentras?"-Lo dice la mujer, que llega a ser mi madre.

"Nos alegra, que te sientas bien"-Lo dice el hombre alto, cabello rubio blanquecino, con ojos verdes, fríos y calculadores, lleva un traje elegante junto un bastón con cabeza de serpiente de plata, ademas de emanar una presencia elegante, dominante y orgullosa, siendo Lucius Malfoy, mi padre.

"Hola, padre y madre, a que viene su llegada?"-Lo digo con algo de rigidez, después de tomarme un tiempo en reaccionar a su llegada.

"Tu madre, quería ver como te encontrabas."-Lo dice mi padre, aunque se nota que sus ojos cambian junto a mi pregunta.

Me quedo aliviado con tales palabras, aunque aun tengo una preocupación por el sutil cambio en mi padre.

"Que bien que te encuentres, nos tenias preocupados, de que no salieses todo el día, sin comer siquiera algo."-Lo dice y con ello el silencio y la tension desparecen.

"Oh… me encuentro bien, y la verdad si, tengo hambre, estaba por empezar a bajar para pedir algo de comer."-Lo digo, después de soltar un suspiro de alivio, para luego a querer volver aspirar mi suspiro con lo que dice mi padre.

"Creo que seria mejor que Draco nos cuente que sucedió esta mañana."-Lo dice mi padre.

Me empiezo a poner nervioso, y quiero temblar, aunque mi cara permanece normal con el simple cambio de verse mas blanca de lo normal.

'Porque de repente pregunta esto?'-Pensando tal pregunta, busco en nuestra conversación, algo extraño, que pudo hacerle preguntar lo que me sucedió.

Existiendo un silencio junto a una tensión que continua por un rato, hasta que mi madre habla, pero no se si ella lo dice dándose cuenta de la tensión o si ella es ignorante de ello.

"Lucius, creo que tenemos tiempo para ver hablar sobre eso, después de cenar. Mi pobre Malfoy debe encontrarse muriendo de hambre."-Lo dice mi madre, con una preocupación, que parece que quiere llorar por mi.

Me siento mejor, con eso y me llega un calor y gratitud de mi madre que quiero ir a abrazarla, aunque no lo hago en cambio continuo con la idea de mi madre, pero mi padre es mas rápido y el habla antes que yo.

"Creo que tenemos mas que suficiente tiempo para cenar, Narcissa."-Lo dice con un tono mas fuerte y dominante.

Otra ves llega el silencio, aunque aun con nerviosismo hablo.

"Esta mañana solo tuve un dolor de cabeza que..."-Paro de hablar, después de ver mis póster de quidditch, del equipo de escocia, se empezaron a poner en llamas.

Mi padre se sorprende un rato, para luego sacar su varita desde su bastón de serpiente y con una maldición, sin canto, pagarlas con una simple sacudida de varita.

'Que poderoso!'-Lo exclamo en mi cabeza, pues aunque en las memorias leídas había demostraciones de la magia, verlo aun me sorprende.

"Draco!, te encuentras bien?"-Grita mi madre corriendo a abrazarme.

"E-estoy bien madre. Que fue eso?."-Le respondo a mi madre y con ello le pregunto lo que sucedió.

"Fue solo un destello de magia, causado por ti, el mas fuerte que nunca tuviste"-Responde mi padre, pero ahora sus ojos reflejan un brillo de descubrimiento y compresión junto a un aprecio, siendo la primera ves que lo veo tan claro.

"Draco, dijiste que te dio un dolor de cabeza y te desmayaste, eso es correcto?"-Lo dice a continuación, aunque con emoción esta ves y con querer confirmar algo.

"Uh?… S-si, tuve un dolor de cabeza, desde que me desperté y aumento para al final terminando desmayado. Que tiene eso que ver?-Con desconcierto lo digo, aunque aun sin una comprensión de lo que sucede.

"Le sucede algo malo a Malfoy?, Lucius."-Lo dice mi madre con clara blanca , apretándome el abrazo que tiene conmigo.

"No estoy seguro, ven Malfoy."-Responde mi padre a mi madre y me ordena que vaya a el.

Me acerco y el y pone su varita sobre mi cabeza, con un brillo rojo claro que al contacto con mi cabeza me empieza a dar un dolor de cabeza, como si hubiese miles de cien-pies tratando de meterse a mi cabeza.

Después de unos 30 segundos, que para mi fueron siglos, retira su varita y me mira.

"Que sucede Lucius? Tiene algo mal Draco?"-Mi madre pregunta, despertando a mi padre de sus pensamientos.

"Nuestro hijo, al parecer mejoro su fuerza mental"-Lo dice con una leve emoción.

Me quedo parado quieto y nervioso por lo que hizo, pero a pesar de ello, mi curiosidad es mas fuerte así que trato de preguntarle a que se refiere exactamente.

"A que te refieres con que mi fuerza mental aumento?"-Hablo para ser respondido por mi padre.

"Acabo de lanzarte el hechizo "_Legeremancia_" aunque no soy un experto, aun tengo la habilidad. Trate de meterme en tu cabeza, para descubrir una pequeña barrera en ella, me tomo unos segundos entrarme, algo que ningún niño normal puede lograr a tu edad."-Lo dice mi padre con un cierto tono orgulloso al final.

"Y eso es bueno?"-Le pregunto

"Recuerda Draco que el talento de un mago se divide en tres partes:

La pureza de la sangre.\- Que determina el potencial innato del mago.

La varita.\- Que logra aumentar la eficacia y en casos la fuerza de un hechizo.

Y por ultimo la fuerza mental.- Cuyo determina la cantidad y facilidad de un mago en usar la magia, el talento."-Lo dice mi padre con una tono mas elevado y duro.

"Cual es la diferencia entre el potencial innato y el talento?"-Pregunto desconcertado.

"El potencial innato, es algo que todo mago tiene y que no se puede aumentar. Mientras que el talento no es algo que se tiene, es algo que desarrollas y crea. En simples pensamientos, seria: "El potencial innato determina el ancho de tu camino y el talento determina el largo de ello." No lo olvides Draco"-Lo dice para terminar en tono serio.

"Como se lo esperaba de un miembro de la familia Malfoy, siendo solo mi hijo"-Lo llega a decir mi padre.

Yo me sorprendo con todo el cambio que sucede alegrándome.

"Ten Draco, usa mi varita, no te preocupes por el ministerio de magia, no creo que se atrevan ni a hablarme"-Lo dice mi padre con un orgullo y desdén; entregándome su varita.

Al tocar la varita, mi mano se congela por el frio de esta. Al mirarla mas de cerca se ve la cabeza de serpiente plateada como mango, junto a un palo negro que emana la elegancia y el orgullo, como su dueño.

"Que hago?"-Pregunto sosteniendo la varita.

"Solo agitala y no te preocupes a lo mucho solo se rompa algún mueble."-Lo dice, sin importarle lo que suceda a las cosas de valor, debe ser por todo el dinero que tiene.

Después de tener una leve vacilación, agito la varita para caer por una repulsión entre mi mano y la varita, haciéndola volar la varita que cae unos metros de mi, mientras yo me caigo al piso.

"Draco!"-Grito mi madre y corre hacia mi.

Mi padre me ve estupefacto, parece que no comprende la situación.

Me levanto para solo tener un dolor en la mano que sostenía la varita y un leve dolor en el cuerpo con un pequeño mareo.

"E-estoy bien madre, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo"-Miento un poco a mi madre, para que no se preocupe.

"Lucius, podrías explicar que acaba de suceder?"-Lo dice mi madre con un leve rencor.

"Creo que seria mejor llamar a un especializa para saber lo que sucede."-Lo dice mi padre, aunque por como lo dice se nota que no sabe lo que me sucedió.

"Iremos a un hospital?"-Pregunto.

"No, llamare a un "amigo""-Lo dice con cierta anormalidad al final.

"Sera mejor que bajes y comas algo para irte a dormir. Yo me encargo del resto."-Lo dice y se retira de mi habitación.

"Descuida, Malfoy la comida sera un tu habitación, espera un rato en tu cama a que llegue."-Lo dice mi madre y se va, parece que esta yendo a traer la comida.

Yo aun adolorido voy como dice mi madre y me acuesto en la cama a esperar la cena no sin antes empezar a meditar acerca del evento de la varita.

'Porque me duele mi cuerpo? Sera que la varita no me acepta'-Lo pienso, para luego seguir con la conclusión de que no tengo la información necesaria para determinarlo.

Aunque aun no me agrada no saber que sucede, me siento aliviado de haber pasado la inspección de mi padre y de que no se halla dado cuenta de "mi" y de descubrir algo que me hizo la persona mas feliz.

'Que bueno saber que no puede ver mis memorias acerca del universo de Harry Potter, aunque no sepa porque creo que hay cosas que simplemente no tienen repuesta, como el significado de la vida, por lo menos aun no tengo la capacidad de responderla'-Lo pienso, con un pensamiento feliz y positivo.

Después de unos 15 a 20 minutos, alguien empieza a tocar la puerta.

'Debe ser mi madre, con mi cena'-Lo pienso.

"Puedes entrar"-Lo digo, pero no entra mi madre, si no una figura pequeña y delgada con una bandeja de plata fina junto a sus respectivos platos de plata.

Después de un momento de ver mejor, me percato de quien es, es Dobby!

"Dobby!, Aun vives?"-Salen tales palabras de mi boca.

"Si joven señor Draco, gracias por las palabras que dijo ala señora Malfoy. Aquí se encuentra su cena mi joven señor."-Lo dice con una mirada miedosa, pero con algo de gratitud. También noto su cuerpo con vendas y algo de lo que parece sangre seca en su ropa y le falta media oreja derecha!

Se me acerca a mi y yo extiendo mi mano para agarrarlo, pero aparece un sentimiento de asco que hace que mi mano se retraiga.

Al final Dobby lo pone encima de una pequeña mesita que se puso sobre la cama.

"Puedes irte"-Lo digo, sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras.

Me obedece y se va de la habitación, con pasos rápidos y miedosos que parecen que se caerán en cualquier instante.

Una ves que solo en el cuarto empiezo a cuestionarme.

"Porque le hable de ese modo a Dobby? Yo no hablo así"-Lo digo y junto a ello pienso lo que pudo haberme puesto de tal modo hacia Dobby.

"Serán los recuerdos de Draco?!"- Lo digo tanto como pregunta y afirmación.

"Los recuerdos ya me han afectado, aunque no siento ningún cambio. No se cuanto me habrán afectado."-Lo digo, quiero continuar mi dilema pero oigo un sonido que viene de mi estomago.

"Si quiero continuar primero, necesito energía"-Con esa frase empiezo a comer.

Después de terminar mi cena sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.


	4. Capitulo 4 Potencial -1, Talento 1

_**Capitulo 4 Potencial debajo de la media… Talento sobre la media.**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, porque alguien estaba tocando mi puerta.

"Quien es?"-Lo digo con una voz suficiente para que lo oiga la persona tras la puerta.

Con ello se abre la puerta apareciendo tres personas, mi padre, mi madre y uno mas que nunca había visto en los recuerdos de Draco, pero me pareció familiar su peculiar aspecto.

Un hombre alto, cabello oscuro grasiento, con cara pálida y una nariz con forma de gancho. Que tomando todo ello, debería ser Severus Snape.

"Draco somos tu padre y yo. Hemos traído a quien te diagnosticara."-Lo dice mi madre

"Draco levantate, este es Severus Snape un… viejo amigo, hoy ha venido a ver, tu especial situación."-Lo dice mi padre en un tono elegante pero autoritario.

"Un gusto conocerte, señor Draco y yo decidiré si es o no es una situación "especial""-Lo dice Snape, con un tono sombrío, pero serio.

Con esas dos voces no me quedo quieto y me levanto para ir al frente de mi padre y Snape.

"U-un gusto conocerlo Sr. Snape"-Lo digo con un tono preocupado.

"Creo que tengo la suficiente capacidad para ver que mi hijo es especial"-Responde mi padre con tono fuerte y con ello una presión dominante.

"No olvides que yo domino el arte de "_Legeremancia_", Lucius"-Lo dice Snape con un tono aunque normal, pero con la misma presión que mi padre.

Snape saca su varita y sin si quiera decir algo, lo pone sobre mi cabeza. En ese mismo instante me llega un dolor terrible, no como ayer que eran miles de cien-pies que perforaban su camino, si no que se sentía como si hubiese un simple martillo cubierto con ácido golpeando de modo brusco, pero efectivamente mi cabeza, solo logro resistir unos cuantos segundos cerca de la mitad que el de ayer.

Snape retira la varita para quedar pensando como mi padre ayer.

"Y como resulto?"-Lo dice mi madre.

"Felicidades yo diría su fuerza mental es mejor que otros"-Lo dice Snape.

"Claro lleva corriendo por sus venas la sangre de la familia Malfoy."-Responde mi padre con orgullosa mirada.

"Eso ya lo sabemos, estoy hablando sobre lo que le sucedió a Draco al sostener una varita."-Lo dice mi madre aun preocupada, pero se nota su felicidad.

"Creo que debería verlo primero."-Lo dice Snape.

"No, que pasa si algo peor le sucede a Draco."-Lo dice rápido mi madre con un tono autoritario y preocupado.

"Narcissa, nada sucederá a Draco con nosotros aquí"-Lo dice mi padre con tono firme.

"Madre estaré bien."-Lo digo yo mas, para tranquilizarla.

"Bien Draco ahora usaras la varita de tu madre, esa debería funcionar mejor."-Lo dice mi padre con una mirada de aprobación hacia mi.

Mi madre saca su varita y me la entrega.

"Como ayer, solo debes agitarla."-Lo dice mi padre.

A pesar de tomar la varita aun dudo, pero me decido en agitarla, para que suceda lo mismo que ayer, sale volando la varia y yo en el suelo con un dolor en el cuerpo especialmente en el brazo y una punzada en la cabeza, ahora mas fuerte que ayer.

"Draco!"-Lo dice mi madre corre hacia mi y me abraza.

"Y bien Snape que sucedió?"-Lo dice mi padre a Snape.

Snape sin responder a mi padre se acerca a mi, aunque mi madre me oculta atrás suyo, supongo que temiendo que haga algo.

"Muéstrame tu mano."-Snape solo dice ello.

"Narcissa, deja a Draco."-Mi padre mas habla.

Con ello me suelto de mi madre y extiendo mi mano que toco la varita.

MI mano ahora estaba roja, cosa que no sucedió ayer. Snape la mira para luego decir.

"Extraño, en todos los casos que debían ocurrir, creo que serias el primer caso que veo con tales condiciones."-Lo dice Snape con intriga.

"Habla claro Snape."-Lo dice mi padre con un leve tono de enojo.

"Lo que su hijo tiene es un caso muy raro en toda la historia de magia conocida este debería ser el quinto en tener tal problema y el primero en tus circunstancias."-Lo dice Snape, parece que no escucho a mi padre.

"Snape!"-Ahora mi padre lo dice con un leve grito de ira, golpeando su bastón al suelo.

""Déficit de cuerpo" se llama la condición, esto normalmente se debe cuando el mago tiene un cuerpo mas débil que el promedio, haciendo que cuando use magia le dañe el cuerpo."-Lo dice Snape.

"No comprendo."-Hablo inconscientemente

"En simples palabras, es el hecho que el cuerpo es tan débil, que no puede permitirse que fluya por su cuerpo una gran cantidad de magia, pero aquí llega lo raro, esto sucede normalmente porque el cuerpo es débil por naturaleza, mas débil que los muggles, pero tu hijo no tienes ese problema si no al contrario el cuerpo de tu hijo esta en buenas condiciones y lo que lo daña es el hecho de exceder la magia que puede soportar su cuerpo."-Finalizo Snape con tales palabras.

"Entonces existe cura para ello, existe un riesgo para Draco."-Lo dice mi madre con tono preocupado que parece que quiere llegar a ser histérica.

"Si fuese la típica "déficit del cuerpo", con unas simples pociones se lo arregla, pero en su caso lo mejor llegaría a ser que aprenda a controlar la cantidad de magia que usa y que poco a poco se adapte a ella."-Lo dice Snape con resolución.

"Esto perjudicara a Draco de algún modo? Snape"-Lo dice mi padre, después de estar todo este rato en silencio.

"Solo diría que no puede usar mucha magia para un hechizo o sucederá lo mismo que ahora o algo peor como perder un brazo o el peor la vida, después de ello no habrá problema."-Lo dice Snape, logrando que mi madre suelte un suspiro de alivio junto al mio.

"Si eso es todo, seria mejor que me valla."-Lo dice Snape con intención de irse.

"Quedate a cenar Snape."-Lo dice mi padre.

"No, tengo trabajo que hacer"-Lo dice Snape y se va no sin antes agitar su varita para que mi mano deje de doler, arreglándola y dejándolo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Bueno, Narcissa creo que ya puedes dejar a Draco, dejalo descansar."-Lo dice mi padre a mi madre retirándose de mi cuarto.

"Cuidate Draco no te sobre esfuerces."-Lo dice mi madre y ella también se va.

Solo en la habitación me quedo allí parado, digiriendo todo lo ocurrido.

Después de unos momentos, inhalo un gran trozo de aire para luego votarlo y empezar a ver sobre lo que paso y que haré con ello.

"Bueno al parecer no hubo problema acerca de quien soy, pero no comprendo porque mi cuerpo o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Draco tiene tal problema, en los libros nunca lo mencionan.

Y que haré ahora?"-Hablo para hacerme ahora la pregunto acerca de mi futuro.

Levanto mi brazo y veo mi mano, recordando la magia que uso tanto mi padre como Snape, con ello llegando un sentimiento de querer hacer lo mismo y mas.

"Ahora tengo la magia! Con ella puedo resolver mi vida y puedo valerme del futuro… puedo hacer lo que quie...ra..."-Lo digo con desconcierto, al recordar el futuro, sobre Voldemort.

"Cierto en el futuro V-voldemort aparecerá."-Lo digo con un miedo proveniente de los recuerdos de Draco.

"Pero se como matarlo! Especialmente ahora que sigue en su estado mas débil."-Lo digo con idea positiva.

"Solo debo contarle a Dumbledore"-Con esa frase voy rápido a la puerta pero cuando estoy por tocar la perilla llego a pensar.

'Si le digo a Dumbledore, me creerá? El hijo de un mortifago, un niño de 9 años, como le explico que se todo eso… Ademas esta el diario de Rid-dle en… esta… casa."-Lo digo con un temor gigante, que se desaparece con la siguiente información.

"Pero el diario ahora esta débil y debe estar en un lugar oculto, pero que sucede si Dumbledore piensa que estoy siendo engañado por el diario al final no puedo demostrar que se eso, ya que ni siquiera Snape puedo ver los recuerdos acerca de Harry Potter, no creo que sea diferente y no me arriesgare a la suerte."-Lo digo para llegar a una decisión.

"En todo caso, si no confiare en Dumbledore, deberé ganar fuerza, pero no puedo usar magia, ni siquiera tengo una varita para empezar, y no la obtendré hasta dentro dos años y no es factible pedir a mis padres. Creo que con ello solo puedo quedarme quieto y no hacer nada?!"-Lo dije con insatisfacción.

"No, debe haber algo mas, algo que pueda aprender, al final si la magia solo fuese agitar la barita y decir unas palabras no habría razón de… los libros de magia!"-Lo digo como una revelación hacia mi.

"Claro, aprenderé primero todos los hechizos, así cuando obtenga mi varita solo tendré que decir el hechizo y venceré a todos jajaja"-Lo dije con una risa de victoria.

Con ello decidido, abro la puerta y corro a la biblioteca familiar, aunque en el camino me encuentro a mi padre.

"Draco, que haces corriendo?"-Lo dice con cara seria y se me queda mirando.

"Padre, solo quiero ir a la biblioteca familiar y aprender algo de magia.'-Le digo mis pensamientos sin ocultar mi intención.

"Padre, que libros debería leer?"-Le pregunto, para llamar su atención y evitar que piense mi segura anormalidad, de que Draco busca un libro.

"Y que exactamente quieres estudiar?"-Me pregunta mi padre.

"Magia"-Lo digo sin dudar.

"Entonces seria "El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk""-Lo dice mi padre retirándose a su balcón.

"Gracias, padre."-Le agradezco y me sigo dirigiendo a la biblioteca familiar.

Al llegar inicio buscando el libro no sin antes sorprenderme no por a gran cantidad de libros, eran demasiados, si no por el grosor de cada uno de ellos.

Con manos temblorosas muevo mis manos y recojo el libro mas cercano, para que se me de cuenta que no son tan pesados como aparentan.

'Creo que ahora comprendo como Hermione puede llevar tantos libros'-Lo pienso.

Lo abro para darme cuenta de algo que si aparentaba el libro, llegando a ser su numero de palabras y del tamaño sobre exageradamente pequeño de las mismas, junto a términos nunca antes vistos.

Lo cierro al rato para poder verse mi cara mas blanca de lo normal y mirada preocupante.

"Este debe ser un libro muy avanzado. Mejor vamos por el que dijo mi padre"-Lo digo por el simple hecho de querer escaparme de tal libro.

Después de un tiempo de búsqueda logro encontrarlo para una mayor decepciona, porque el libro era mas grande que el primero que con el mismo tamaño de letras, lo único que me evito que lo cerrara era que podía entender algunas palabras.

"Quien crea estos libros de tal magnitud? Ya veo porque Ron y Harry no quieren leer los libros, quien leería esto?!"-Lo digo para llevarlo a la mesa de la biblioteca.

"Bueno todo inicia con un paso."-Lo digo para empezar a leer.

Un minuto después….

"No me acuerdo ni la primera oración!"-Lo grito.

"Vamos yo se que puedo"-Lo digo y continuo desde el principios.

Una hora después….

"Apenas voy un párrafo para memorizar esto, como es que no puedo, donde se va la memoria. No sera que mi cerebro no funciona?!"-Lo dije

"Esperen. No es mi cerebro, es el de Draco, sera que..."-Mientras hablo me llega una respuesta que se me hace la única posible.

"Puede ser que porque mi alma llego a su cuerpo y mi alma es mas fuerte yo la absorbí a Draco, primero aumento mi fuerza mental, eso debe ser concluyente, eso seria bueno, pero el problema es que este es el cuerpo de Draco, porque su cuerpo no tiene talento estoy limitado al potencial de Draco!"-Lo dije con un grito de ira al final.

"Es tan malo su potencial?!"-Aun sin poder creer saco tales palabras de mi boca.

"No, mi padre dijo que el potencial determina el ancho, solo el talento determinara mi final. Aunque el potencial de Draco sea basura aun puedo llegar lejos, aunque cueste la vida, aumentare mi poder. Empezando con estos libros."-Lo digo con una mirada resuelta.


	5. Capitulo 5 Robare La Piedra Filosofal

_**Capitulo 5 Plan: Robare La Piedra Filosofal**_

Me quede mas tiempo en la biblioteca desde ese día.

Ya nos encontramos unos 6 meses desde que llegue a este cuerpo. Hoy es 10 de mayo de 1990, en todo este tiempo solo estuve estudiando los libros que mi padre recomendó, como que al final me doy cuenta que la mayoría llegan a ser los libros que piden a los de primer año en el colegio Hogwarts, aunque mi padre mas me guio a libros con conceptos mas cercanos a la magia oscura.

"No tiene caso, apenas voy 6 mese y solo logre recordar lo mas básico de los libros!"-Lo digo con una gran insatisfacción.

"Debe existir medios para aunque sea mejorar la memoria, pero cuales podrían ser?"-Lo digo con intriga.

"Hasta ahora vi la mayoría de teoría mágica básica implementando que no puede afectar el cuerpo del individuo a excepción del Animagus. Debería convertirme en Animagus y ver que sucede?

Aunque hasta ahora no vi las otras áreas."-Con tales palabras mi estudio se embarco a otras áreas, tales como animales mágicos hasta materiales mágicos.

Pasan otros meses pero sin muchos resultados.

"No existe animal conocido que mejore el cuerpo y en plantas solo logran efectos temporales."-Lo digo con pesar, pero mis estudios dieron frutos por la información que las pociones o la alquimia podrían lograr tales resultados.

"Según los libros las pociones solo llegan a mayor vía, un aumento de fuerza mágica, algo que no necesito. Pasando a la alquimia es mas complicada, según estos libros pone que existen materiales legendarios que pueden mejorar el cuerpo, pero se han extinguido los materiales o perdido las recetas con el paso del tiempo a solo conocer historias de estos productos fantásticos."-Lo digo con una gran desesperanza.

"Puedo intentar preguntar a mi padre"-Con tal idea me salgo de la biblioteca y me dirijo al estudio de mi padre.

Al estar enfrente, respiro hondo y toco la puerta.

"Pase"-Sale una voz desde adentro del estudio.

"H-hola padre"-Le saludo con nerviosismo.

"Draco, a que vienes. Estoy trabajando, si quieres algo pídele a tu madre."-Lo dice mi padre después de verme un rato.

"Padre..."-Quiero hablar, pero no se como decir mis pensamientos.

"Que sucede? Solo dilo"-Lo dice mas como un mandato.

"Padre, quisiera saber, existe algún medicamento que pueda mejorar mi cuerpo?"-Finalmente le aviso mi idea.

Mi padre deja de escribir y suelta su pluma sobre la mesa, levanta su cabeza y me mira fijamente, siendo la primera ves que me dirige la mirada desde que entre.

"Porque preguntas tal cosa, si se puede saber?"-Me pregunta como si quisiera ver a través de mi.

"Y-yo, me pregunto ya que… Mi cuerpo no puede soportar mi fuerza mental, esperaba que hubiese algo para mejorar mi cuerpo y quitar ese problema."-Tuve que decir una diferente razón, porque no le podía decir que el cuerpo de su hijo no tenia poco potencial!

"Draco, no debes avergonzarte por la búsqueda de poder, debes sentirte orgulloso de ello. "-Lo dice mi padre viéndome.

"No existe nada que pueda mejorar el cuerpo mas de un humano, eso es tan loco como querer extender la vida. Creo que deberías saber con todo lo que leíste, Draco"-Lo dice, para luego recoger su pluma y seguir escribiendo.

"Lo siento padre, si me disculpas."-Con eso, me voy de su estudio abatido.

"Es verdad ahora no existe nada que mejore el cuerpo, porque al hacerlo seria lo mismo que extender el tiempo de vida..."-Lo digo recordando una pieza importante de información no de Draco, si no en los libros de Harry Potter, exactamente el primer libro "La Piedra Filosofal"

"La Piedra Filosofal, capaz de convertir cualquier metal en oro y entender la vida."-Lo digo, con asombro por la información que salia en los libros.

"Si obtengo la piedra puedo mejorar mi cuerpo!"-Lo digo pensando en tal idea.

"Pero que estoy diciendo?! Robar la piedra es imposible."-Lo digo como un desdeño a mi loca idea.

"Aunque enserio es imposible, puede que no conozca donde esta, pero se donde se encontrara."-Lo digo y con ello se empieza a formular. Un plan en mi mente uno que podría funcionar.

"Se bien que no puedo robarlo en Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encuentra allí.

Así que la robare en Gringotts, si Harry pudo hacerlo yo también. Para ello solo debo usar el código correcto que es solo decir que Dumbledore me envió, digo el código al duende en el viaje lo hechizo, agarro la piedra y me voy, sencillo."-Lo digo con confianza

"Pero un elfo le creería a un niño ademas que si me ven me pueden descubrir, después de enterarse del robo."-Dándome cuenta del problema de edad, pero con ello recuerdo- "Aunque existe la poción multijugos. Solo me transformo en Hagrid, voy lanzo un hechizo de confusión al elfo y lo robo."

"Donde consigo la poción multijugos?"-Me pregunto.

Mientras camino, llega una figura pequeña, fea, Dobby.

'Puedo usar a Dobby.'-Lo pienso.

"Dobby!"-Le llamo

"J-joven señor Draco, que me ordena?"-Lo dice Dobby al escuchar mi llamado.

"Dobby sabes como conseguir poción multijugos?"-Le digo mi intensión.

"Dobby sabe."-Replica Dobby.

"Perfecto quiero que me lo consigas"-Le digo a Dobby

"Como ordene."-Dobby me escucho y se va.

"Alto!, que nadie sepa para quien trabajas y ni quien eres."-Le mando para evitar sospechas.

Con eso pasa los días. Ahora mi enfoque se centra en el hechizo "_Confundus_".

Mientras estoy en la biblioteca con los libros, que me están un poco dejando de desagradar, alguien toca la puerta.

"Pase!"-Digo, con un tono mas duro.

'Estar tanto tiempo en este ambiente me esta convirtiendo como mi padre'-Pienso con pesar.

"J-joven señor Draco, aquí tengo su pedido."-Aparece Dobby con una botella.

"Bien!… Porque solo una?"-Me emociono al principio, pero luego solo veo una botella, que parece que solo funcionara para un solo uso.

"Dobby busco mas, p-pero a excepción de lugares de control de pociones, solo había una."Lo dice Dobby.

"Esta bien, puedes irte."-Lo digo algo insatisfecho.

Dobby se va tan rápido le ordeno.

"Bueno por ahora todo va bien excepto el hechizo, se necesitan 3 años de estudio en Hogwarts para ejecutarlo, si solo me enfoco en esto debería poder lograr comprender la teoría un mes antes de ir a Hogwarts."-Lo digo apenas satisfecho.

Con eso pasan otra vez los meses.

En este tiempo el mayor problema que tuve fue que por poco me envían a Durmstrang pero mi madre, que merece una abrazo, convenció a mi padre de ir a Hogwarts. Yo apoye la idea pues aunque no confié en Dumbledore, mientras el se encuentre en el colegio, es el lugar mas seguro del mundo!

Con ello mi padre se cambio a un puesto con mayor relación a Hogwarts y en julio después de mi cumpleaños me llego mi soñada carta de admisión de Hogwarts.

_Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechizeria_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

**Uniforme**

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores.

-Una capa de invierno.

**Libros**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk.

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble.

**Resto del equipo**

-1 varita.

-1 caldero de peltre número 2.

-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

-1 telescopio.

-1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Fue unos de mis mejores día, así que ese mismo día envié mi carta de confirmación al la escuela.

Ya faltando unas dos semanas antes de ir al expreso a Hogwarts, me encontré un problema con mi plan de robo de La Piedra Filosofal.

"No tengo el cabello de Hagrid!"-Me pongo nervioso con tal hecho, pero me llega la idea de como arreglarlo.

"Dobby!"-Llamo a Dobby y el aparece en un instante.

"M-me llamo? Joven señor Draco"-Dice Dobby al instante.

"Dobby, se que conoces a Harry Potter, así que quiero que vallas donde el esta y lo vigiles, sin que nadie te vea. Dentro de los siguientes días debería aparecer un hombre gigante, un mago, una vez que lo veas quiero que tomes un cabello suyo de su cuero cabelludo y me lo traigas y que no te vean, no hables con nadie y no reveles nunca este suceso a nadie!"-Le digo mis ordenes

"D-dobby c-comprende."-Se va pero vi que dudo esta vez, por suerte aun tiene las enseñanzas de los elfos domésticos y no me desobedecerá.

Paso una semana para que viniese Doddy con el cabello.

"A-aqui esta el cabello."-Lo dice teniendo en la mano un cabello largo.

"Bien ahora dime, sabes cuando Harry Potter ira al callejón diagon?"-Le pregunto mientras reviso el cabello y lo pongo en la botella con mucho cuidado.

"D-dobby e-escucho..."-Se calla a la mitad.

"Dilo!"-Le ordeno.

"Este sábado ira el gigante lo recogerá y llevara-"-Dice Dobby donde le corto a la mitad.

"Perfecto puedes irte y nunca cuentes esto nadie de algún modo."-Le digo y yo mas me retiro hasta donde se encuentra mi padre.

"Hola padre"-Le saludo

"A que mas vienes Draco"-Lo dice mirándome.

"Quiero ir al callejón diagon este sábado."-Le digo mi intensión.

"Creo que nos conviene mejor ir el día domingo, Draco."-Lo dice mi padre.

"Creo que es mejor si es el sábado, me dará mas tiempo de entrenar con mi varita."-Lo digo el asunto de la varita como excusa.

"Bueno, iremos a primeras horas de la mañana."-Lo dice mi padre.

"Gracias padre"-Le agradezco y me voy.

Pasando los días, por fin llega el sábado el momento para iniciar el robo de La Piedra Filosofal.


	6. Capitulo 6 Inicio del plan

_**Capitulo 6 Inicio del plan**_

Esa mañana me levante con energía o puede ser con nerviosismo. Me aliste llevando una maleta pequeña con magia de expansión. En ella llevo un cambio de ropa de talla gigante para cuando cambie a Hagrid, junto a la poción y en caso de emergencia un cuchillo, porque si uso mi varita y alguien la ve, se puede saber quien soy, aunque aun dudo si puede servir de algo contra magos.

"Creo que tengo todo… Padre ya estoy listo!"-Susurro al principio para luego informarle a mi padre.

"Bien Draco. Vámonos , no perdamos el tiempo."-Lo dice mi padre y con ello me dirijo a la puerta, para ser cuestionado por mi padre.

"A donde te diriges Draco."-Lo dice mi padre.

"N-no que iremos al callejón diagonal?"-Le pregunto desconcertado.

"Toma mi ropa"-Sin responder a mi pregunta, me ordena eso.

Yo aun sin saber que sucede, voy y la agarra para inmediatamente sentir una succión y de un momento a otro aparezco en un callejón oscuro.

"Me siento mareado"-Lo digo tambaleándome.

"Vamos, Draco."-Lo dice mi padre saliendo del callejón oscuro.

Yo una ves sintiéndome mejor, lo sigo.

Cuando salgo del callejón, me llega un rayo de luz a mi cara y una vez acostumbrado veo mucha gente moviéndose de un lugar a otro, hay tiendas de todo tipo, veo niños saltando con sus padres, pequeños puestos que venden viseras de dragón y muchas cosas mas.

"Draco, toma debería ser suficiente, tengo cosas que hacer, nos encontramos aquí en unas 3 horas."-Lo dice mi padre, lanzándome una bolsa llena de galeones.

"Esta bien padre."-Le respondo de una manera rígida, que pesada la bolsa.

Una ves que pierdo la vista de mi padre, espero unos momentos mas, para directamente dirigirme a la tienda de Ollivanders.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llego a una tienda con el cartel viejo que ponia "Ollivanders. Haciendo varitas desde 382 A. C.".

Me emocione, porque por fin me dirigía a comprar mi varita. Sin mas duda voy y entro a la tienda.

Aunque cuando entro, no veo a nadie adentro.

"H-hola! Hay alguien?"-Pregunto.

A pesar de no oír una respuesta empiezo a escuchar unos pasos, aproximándose desde la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"Hola señor Malfoy. No esperaba que usted fuese uno de los primeros en venir a mi tienda hoy."-Lo dice un hombre, no muy alto, con cabello blanco, el señor Ollivanders, parece que esperaba a otro.

"Un gusto conocerlo señor Ollivanders. Hoy vine a comprar una varita."-Le saludo y le explico mi intención porque al final no me que da tiempo. mientras mas antes mejor.

"Bueno señor Malfoy. Que mano normalmente usa?"-Me pregunta Ollivanders mientras se acerca con unos instrumentos raros.

"La derecha"-Le digo y con ello me empieza a medir mi mano, el ancho de los hombros, dedos, mi altura, etc.

Una vez que me termino de medir, se fue a una repisa y saco una caja.

"Cabello de unicornio, madera de espino 35cm, creo que estará bien."-Dice Ollivanders abriendo la caja y dándome la varita que estaba en su interior.

Yo la agarro y con eso me acuerdo que debo agitarla haciendo que pare mis movimientos.

"Vamos, señor Malfoy agitala."-Me dice Ollivanders.

"S-señor Ollivanders… tengo un problema de control mágico… que hace que me suela difícil empuñar una varita… salgo volando."-Le explico, temiendo miedo de que pueda explotar mi mano, si agito demasiado.

Me mira Ollivanders, parece que esta pensando en algo.

Sin mas cosas que decir la agito y como esperaba sale volando la varita mientras yo caigo al suelo.

"Mmm curioso. Esa no debe ser."-Lo dice Ollivanders, para ir por otra varita.

"Pluma de fénix, madera de álamo 40cm"-Me la entrega Ollivanders.

La vuelvo a agitar para tener la misma situación que la anterior, aunque creo que fue mas suave esta ves, o me estoy acostumbrando al dolor.

"Cliente difícil mmm..."-Lo dice para ir por otra varita.

Así estuve con unas cinco varitas mas, que me empezó a dar miedo solo verlas por el dolor generado en cada una de ellas.

"Esta debería ser, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de cedro 35 cm."-Lo dice entregando.

'No se cuantas veces dijo eso'-Pienso eso mientras la agarro y me preparo para el dolor que vendrá. La agite pero esta ves sucedió algo diferente, mientras la agitaba, aparece una luz y aunque aun caigo, no el por el choque entre la magia que sale de mi mano y la varita, se debe a un dolor no tan fuerte como cuando usaba otras varitas, pero el dolor era mas agudo, un nuevo tipo de sufrimiento.

"Creo que encontramos su varita señor Malfoy."-Lo dice satisfecho Ollivanders.

Aunque no comprendí, porque dijo eso inmediatamente me doy cuenta que a pesar de que me caí aun mantengo la varita en la mano.

Viéndolo mas de cerca en una varita elegante mango de plata oscuro y la madera café-negro.

"Fibra de corazón de dragón como núcleo, que puede cambiar de dueño si te quitan la varita y madera de cedro que nunca traiciona a su dueño, interesante. Recuerdo que mi padre decía "Nunca engañaras al portador del Cedro"."-Lo dice Ollivanders.

"N-no existe una mas dócil?"-Lo digo con la esperanza de no usar una varita que me puede traicionar y para evitar este nuevo tipo de tortura cada ves que la use.

""La varita escoge al mago, no el mago a la varita" Señor Malfoy"-Lo dice Ollivanders de manera digna y seria.

"… Cuanto cuesta?"-Lo digo después de sufrir por dentro.

"7 Galeones."-Lo dice Ollivanders.

Una vez pagado salgo de la tienda para ir a un lugar oscuro un callejón.

"No se cuanto tiempo me abre tardado, pero es hora de comenzar."-Lo digo para primero sacarme lo mas rápido la ropa y ponerme la ropa grande que espero sea la medida de Hagrid.

"Siempre me pregunte como sabe la poción."-Digo sacando la poción con cuidado y tomándolo hasta el fondo.

"Que asco! Sabe a tierra!"-Lo digo para empezar a ver los cambios de manera inmediata.

Mi estatura empieza a crecer, mi cabello se desparrama mientras crece locamente, se hace de color café, empieza a aumentar mi peso…

Finalmente de unos momentos de cambio, no pierdo tiempo y avanzo fuera del callejón dejando mi maleta bien oculta, pero algo que no esperaba fue que después de unos pasos casi me caigo.

'Me olvide del cambio de orientación, por ser la altura diferente, muy diferente'-Lo pienso.

Pero al final no me caigo, para evitarlo empece a caminar de manera rígida. Aunque trato de disimularlo y actuar normal.

Con ello me dirijo directamente a Gringotts, o ese fue el plan, porque en el camino gente me empezó a hablar de todo tipo. Ellos me mantuvieron unos 20 minutos allí, hasta que por fin pude salir, diciendo que tenia trabajo de Hogwarts, aunque me miran extraño.

'Espero no levantar sospechas'-Lo pienso mientras me dirijo lo mas rápido a Gringotts.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata llego aun edificio lujoso con palabras gigantes de Gringotts.

Después de de admirarlo unos segundo me levanto y voy a la recepción, rogando de que Hagrid no lo halla recogido. Me acerco a la repisa mas profundo viendo un gnomo, los gnomos eran criaturas codiciosas, feas, aunque a pesar de su pequeño tamaño llevan fuertes habilidades mágicas.

"D-disculpe"-Le digo al gnomo enfrente mio que esta escribiendo.

"Que le puedo servir, señor Hagrid"-Lo dice aun escribiendo, pero a pesar de eso siento una mirada sobre mi.

"Vine a retirar por encargo de Dumbledore, lo que usted sabe, en ya sabe donde."-Le digo con las palabras mas cercanas al que recuerdo en el libro.

'Debería empezar a escribir la información, del libro me empece a olvidar poco a poco de detalles diminutos.'-Lo pienso, mientras me doy cuenta que el gnomo me mira.

"Y tiene usted el permiso?"-Lo pregunta mientras me mira.

'Permiso?'-Lo pienso, para recordar que Hagrid le da una carta al gnomo para ir a la cámara.

"Oh si mi permiso debe estar por aquí... un momento."-Le digo, mientras empiezo a buscar cualquier papel en la ropa.

Al final encuentro una unos dos sobres: Uno donde se ponía mi lista de materiales de Hogwarts y otro donde había escrito mi plan para robar la piedra, dudando elijo darle en el puse mi plan, que no tenia mis datos por defecto.

"A-aqui esta"-Le entrego con mano temblando, nervioso de que abra y lea el sobre, aunque por suerte me relajo cuando veo que solo lo pone sobre su mesa y me mira.

"Y cual cámara es el que buscas? Señor Hagrid."-Lo pregunta de repente, parece que duda de mi.

"… la… 713. La cámara 713"-Lo digo, después de mucho trabajo para recordar.

Me mira para luego, venga alguien y me pida que lo siga.

Me dirijo donde el va pensando 'Por poco y me descubren!'

Me llevan a un tipo carro con vías de tren, se sube y yo hago lo mismo. El carro empieza a moverse no se cuantas vueltas dio, pero estoy seguro que si no tengo cuidado y me quedo en una parada me puedo perder para siempre!

'Creo que la parte mas segura de Gringotts es este laberinto.'-Lo pienso para en ese momento parar en una cámara con el numero 713 en la parte superior. El duende se acerca y algo que parece magia abre la puerta de la bóveda.

Una vez abierta solo veo una pequeña bolsa en el centro de la bóveda. Sin mas duda voy ahora pareciendo mas rígido y mis pasos se aceleran. La tome y vuelvo con el gnomo a la base superior.

'Solo salgo por esa puerta y el plan sera exitoso'-Eso pensaba, pero la realidad siempre me golpea en esos momentos, aparece lo que mas temía.

En ese momento en la puerta de Gringotts, entran dos personas un gigante y un nino con anteojos, Hagrid y Harry Potter!

'Debo irme ya'-Lo pienso y sin mas que decir corro!

Mientras corro escucho una voz infantil.

"Hagrid que son esas criaturas y tienes un gemelo?!"-Lo dice ni nada menos que Harry Potter.

"Esos son gnomos y soy hijo único porque…"-Mientras habla se da cuenta de mi.

Y ocurre otro problema empiezan a gritar un gnomo.

"LADRÓN!"

'Debo escapar.'-Me pongo como única meta.

En mi frente empiezo a ver destellos de magia dirigidos a mi, por suerte o tal ves mala suerte, me caigo y los evito.

A pesar de haberme caído, fue suficiente como para salir por la puerta de Gringotts, pero con algo aun peor la poción multijugos estaba perdiendo efecto, mi segundo gran temor se hace realidad.

'Si no salgo de esto, le pediré a mi padre que linche a Dobby por no comprar mas poción!'-Grito en mi mente mientras me voy dirigiendo al camino oscuro y mas cercano. Con ello veo que aparecen cerca de 15 magos, apuntándome con sus varitas.

'Que hago?!'-Pienso mientras corro y evito caerme.

"Uno grita devuélvenos lo que robaste!"-Lo dice un mago.

"No se muevan oh...oh destruiré la piedra"-Lo digo como una forma de ganar mas distancia, aunque solo dudaron un rato me sirve para meterme un callejón, casi des-transformando.

'Tanto hice para obtenerla, que no pienso dárselos completo!'-Mientras hablo en mi mente saco el cuchillo y con la mayor fuerza posible corto tanto la bolsa y la piedra en mi mano, sorprendentemente no es tan dura como parece.

Una vez hecho eso. Ya cerca de llegar al callejón donde me transforme en primer lugar, me desvisto y cambio de ropa y dejo la mitad de la piedra allí a simple vista.

'Ya deben estar por alcanzarme, debo irme!'-Lo pienso y salgo para meterme a la otra tienda mas cercana abierta.

Mientras entro escucho a los magos decir lo perdimos, pero lo tenemos y junto a ello la voz de Hagrid enojada.

"Como es que no se dieron cuenta que no era yo?!"-Lo dice con enojo mientras agarra y guarda en una nueva tela la piedra.

"Y ni siquiera lo atraparon…. Vamos Harry retiremos tu dinero y compremos tus cosa ya es tarde."-Lo dice al final Hagrid para después irse.

"Lo logre."-Suspiro y digo esas palabras.

"Que lograste?"-Alguien lo dice y yo lo escucho atrás mio…

…

…

...


	7. Capitulo 7 Malentendidos

_**Capitulo 7 Malentendidos**_

"Que lograste?"-lo dice otra ves la persona detrás mio.

Con tales palabras me despierto de mi conmoción inicial. Inicio a pensar miles de escusas para poder sobrepasar esta situación. Y salen…

"Y se podría saber quien es el que me habla, de que familia eres?"-Con un tono orgulloso.

'Porque digo eso!'-Lo pienso.

"Que grosero, soy Hermione Granger. A que te refieres con familia?"-Lo dice una niña con nombre Hermione.

'Que bien es solo una niña, mas fácil sera. Mmm… dijo su nombre… es Hermione?!'-Primero me tranquilizo, para tener un mayor susto. Con eso me giro de inmediato para confirmar si era ella.

Al voltearme pude ver a una pequeña niña, cabello castaño claro, largo ondulado, tiene unos par de ojos de color castaño y se puede ver que lleva unas ropas muggles, se ve hermosa a pesar de ser una niña.

"Eres Hermione Granger?"-Le pregunto, para confirmar, aunque no entiendo por que mi voz aun se mantiene del mismo tono.

"Me conoces?"-Hermione pregunta desconcertada.

'No puedo decir que la conozco o no sabre explicar como lo hago'-Pienso.

"No, nunca escuche ninguna, familia de mago con apellido Granger."-Lo digo en repuesta a mis pensamientos.

"No vengo de una familia de magos."-Dice Hermione.

"Draco, que haces aquí?. Ven aquí"-Escucho una voz desde la puerta de la tienda, mi padre.

"Padre! Que haces aquí?"-Lo hago mientras me dirijo a el.

"Ocurrió un problema en Gringotts y vine a ver. Y te vi desde afuera."-Lo dice mientras me mira.

"Que sucedió en Gringotts? Esta mañana fui a con mis padres a cambiar la Libra a Galeón"-Pregunta Hermione a mi padre.

'Como mas puede empeorar?!'-Lo pienso con desesperación.

"Y tu quien-"-Mi padre pregunta para luego ser interrumpido.

"Jane, con quien estas hablando. Es un amigo?-Lo genera una voz femenina, que se acerca desde atrás de Hermione.

"Papa, mama. Ya terminaron de pagar?"-Lo dice Hermione y tomando en cuenta sus palabras, ahora se que esos dos personas un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad son sus padres.

"Si Jane, pero que sucede afuera hay muchos magos con vestidos negros? Y quienes son ellos son tus amigos?"-Habla la mama de Hermione a Hermione.

'Son túnicas! No eso no debería preocuparme, si no mi padre le interrumpieron mientras hablaba y son muggles y parece que lo ignoran'-Pienso y veo la cara de mi padre.

Mi padre esta con unos ojos mas fríos de lo usual, junto a una mirada de disgusto que no quiere y no puede disimular.

'Esto es malo'-Lo pienso.

"Draco, vámonos este lugar esta sucio. Compraremos tus libros en otra parte."-Lo dice con un disgusto obvio.

"Esta bien padre."-Yo digo sin negarme, aun mas soy el primero en llegar a la puerta para escapar de esta situación.

"Draco, te puedo llamar Draco? Fue un gusto conocerte."-Dice Hermione, cuando me ve yendo a la puerta.

Mi padre en ese momento me mira fijamente, no de un modo amigable.

'Porque ahora me envían todo este problema a mi?!'-Grito en mi corazón.

"Draco tienes algo que decir?"-Dice mi padre con un aura imponente y fría.

Con miedo, que no sentí hace mucho tiempo, intento sacar una palabras.

"N-no menciones mi nombre, barro!"-Lo digo finalmente la mejor respuesta que evitara sufrir la ira de mi padre y salgo para escapar del problema.

Mi padre se va conmigo, aunque escucho decir a Hermione:

"Que grosero. Y que significa "barro"?"

Y caminando con mi padre, sentí que su aura redujo, pero aun estaba de mal humor.

'Creo que me salve'-Solo logro pensar eso.

"Padre. Que paso en Gringotts?"-Trato para aliviar el ambiente como para saber si hay pistas que se pueden dirigir a mi.

"Un mago casi logra robar "algo" de Gringotts"-Dice mi padre.

"Que es ese "algo"?-Le pregunto, para parecer ingenuo.

"No se sabe, pero ahora debe estar en Hogwarts."-Responde mi padre.

Con ello toda las compras fueron fáciles y sin problema.

Ya en la noche, cuando estuve cerca de ir a dormir mis padres me llamaron para tener una charla.

'Sera que saben que fui yo quien intento robo esta mañana?!'-Mientras camino nervioso, me llega esa pregunta.

Llegando a la sala los veo a mi madre y padre sentados justos y hay una silla enfrente mio.

"Draco siéntate, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo."-Lo dice mi madre con un tono aun con amor, pero mas frio de lo normal.

Tragando saliva voy y me siento.

"Que sucede padre y madre?"-Lo digo con todas las fuerzas que me queda.

"Es sobre esta mañana en el callejón diagon"-Lo dice mi madre, que ahora la noto mas fría.

'Lo descubrieron! Como les explico?'-Lo pienso y hago correr rápido mi cerebro para tener una explicación.

"Te doy tiempo para que te expliques, Draco"-Y mi padre habla después de todo este tiempo en silencio.

"Y-yo no lo siento no pensé que me descubrirían. Ya no cometeré ese error."-Lo digo nervioso y preocupado.

De repente siento que el aire es frio, veo a mi padre como un iceberg, cambio mi mirada a mi madre para pedir ayuda, pero me encuentro con algo peor. Por primera ves en todos los años de recuerdo de Draco y hasta ahora, la vi con una mirada fria.

"Así que habrá una próxima ves? Draco!"-Lo dice mi padre, con claro enojo.

"Y-yo quiero decir-"-Hablo pero me interrumpen.

"Draco tu bien sabes que nuestra familia pertenece a sangre pura. Como puedes intentar mancharlo!"-Lo dice, mi madre.

Pero con eso me doy cuenta que hay algo mal.

"De que exactamente estamos hablando?"-Pregunto desconcertado.

"No trates de cambiar el tema, sabes muy bien de que hablamos."-Dice mi madre.

"No comprendo"-Digo.

"No mientas, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tu padre te vio junto a un… barro."-Lo dice mi madre con enojo.

Con tales palabras me doy cuenta que sucedió.

'No saben que robe La Piedra Filosofal!'-Fue mi primer emoción feliz que no duro mucho tiempo.

Por accidente rebelo una leve inclinación de mi boca hacia arriba y eso fue una gota que colma el vaso.

"Ahora si Draco, te quedaras en tu habitación a meditar lo que existe, sin cena hasta que vallas a Hogwarts!"-Lo dice mi madre gritándome.

"E-espera madre, creo que-"-Trato de corregir nuestro malentendido y descubrir de que hablan.

"Draco, obedece a tu madre!"-Dice mi padre con igual enojo.

Sin ver mas oportunidad de hablar me voy a mi habitación.

'Aunque sea tengo mi varita, para practicar.'-Pienso, pero me llega otra voz mas de mi padre.

"Draco, dame tu varita te la devolveré antes de irte a Hogwarts."-Lo dice mi padre y con eso me voy triste sin saber porque debo estar en mi habitación.

'No comprendo que les puso tan molestos. Lo único que ocurrió fue el robo, no?'-Lo pienso.

Una ves estando en mi habitación, trate de saber primero del porque de su enojo e inicio con los puntos importantes para saberlo.

"Hoy sucedió algo que no les gusta a mis padre.

Mi padre lo vio.

Ensuciaría a la familia.

Mmm no comprendo, solo me reuní con mi padre dos veces hoy fue al llegar al callejón diagonal, donde hice el robo, pero no es eso. Así que debe ser el segundo, donde me reuní en la tienda después del robo. No hice nada mas que hablar… con Hermione."

'Ahora tiene sentido todo!'-Lo pienso en mi cabeza.

Si ese es el caso mas con mis respuesta anterior, sale el segundo mayor tabú de mis padres'-Lo digo con mala gana de no poder intentar aclararlo, porque si no me preguntarías con que estaba malinterpretando e incluso ni me escuchen.

* * *

**Nota:** Puede ser algo corto, pero creo que es lo mejor para el nombre que recae el capitulo 7. Ademas me ayuda a hacer el siguiente uno que solo trate de Hogwarts


	8. Capitulo 8 Hogwarts

**Capitulo 8 Hogwarts**

Estuve encerrado en mi habitación los siguientes días. Dobby me traía el desayuno y almuerzo, pero no mi cena, ademas no podía tocar ni un libro o mi varita, tampoco pude ver la mitad de La Piedra Filosofal, porque se encontraba en mi maleta, con los útiles en el salón principal. Nunca me había aburrido así en mi vida, fue casi una tortura, también me di cuenta que era mejor no enojar a mis padres especialmente con este tabú, me puedo creer que si es necesario me lanzarían el hechizo "_Imperios_" sobre mi, aunque supongo que ya lo habrían hecho si no fuese su único hijo, aunque es posible que deshereden.

También cada noche mis padres venían a "consolarme", lavado-de-cerebro, acerca de los inmundos magos de sangre sucia. Tuve cada día escucharlos, junto al final lanzándome una serie de preguntas, yo por un lado hubo veces que por poco lo logran cambiar mi pensamiento, que buenos son para eso, aunque no sucedió, pero respondía a sus preguntas de la mejor manera para evitar que empeoren mi castigo.

Al final el ultimo día me dejaron salir para poder comer juntos. Una ves sentado y haber comido en un incomodo silencio mi madre me hablo.

"Draco, debes entender que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien, no queremos que nuestro hijo se ensucie. Estoy seguro que lo entenderás"-Lo dice mi madre voz firme, en una forma como si estuviese enseñando el significado de la vida.

'No nunca lo haré!'-Hablo en mi mente porque, no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta y experimentar nuevas formas de sufrimiento.

"Esta bien, padre y madre lo entiendo. Solo no supe lo que hacia."-En cambio digo, las palabras que quieren oír.

"Draco, te devolveré tu varita antes que parta el tren."-Lo dice mi padre.

'Creo que los engañe'-Pienso feliz.

"Ahora Draco, deberíamos dar un ultimo repaso a lo que aprendiste."-Dice mi padre en ese instante.

'Creo que no'-Dándome cuenta que tal ves mi padre no este convencido.

Así pasamos una ultima charla, que fue la mas dura hasta ahora, porque lo vi a mi padre mirándome, sin quitarme la vista en ningún segundo, queriendo ver si mentía.

"Padre, madre no es bueno llegar tarde, creo que seria mejor que vallamos yendo."-Lo digo en medio de la charla, porque me canse de poner mi cara de que comprendo y tengo miedo que mi padre vea mi mentira.

"Tenemos tiempo usaremos la aparición para llegar en un instante"-Lo dice mi padre, viendo mi intención, poniéndose mas seria su mirada.

Después de unos 35 minutos por fin salgo del infierno y con cara blanca me voy con el traje de Hogwarts, donde mis padres están, para ya verlos listos junto a mis cosas.

Le tomo una mano a mi carrito y otra a la túnica de mi padre, para volver a sentir la succión.

Una vez todo claro, veo un tren rojo que dice "Exprés a Hogwarts", también existe mucha gente con ropa como la mi hay de todo tamaño.

"Bueno padre y madre voy subiendo para encontrar una cabina vaciá. Adiós"-Ya con intención de irme y ser libre.

"Espera Draco estamos esperando a alguien"-Lo dice mi padre deteniéndome con si bastón.

"A quien?"-Yo pregunte dudoso que quien seria la persona que haría a mi padre espere.

"Un amigo."-Solo dice eso mi padre.

Después de unos momentos, unas tres personas viene hacia nosotros.

"Como se esperaba de la familia Malfoy mas antes que lo acordado"-Lo dice el hombre.

"Draco insistió en llevar antes."-Lo dice mi padre.

"Estoy seguro que mi hija y su hijo se influenciaran de buena manera."-Lo dice el hombre para continuar diciendo.-"Pansy, presentate a nuestros amigos."

Una niña de hermosa aparece, con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Pansy Parkinson"-Lo dice la niña de nombre Pansy.

"Draco presentate adecuadamente."-Lo dice mi padre.

"Un gusto también, mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy."-Me voy adelante y saludo con cortesía.

"Escucha Draco, se educado y guíala a una cabina."-Lo dice mi padre y me despido.

"Donde quieres ir?"-Le pregunto a Pansy una ves en el tren.

"No importa solo toma una."-Lo dice con una forma de disgusto.

'Pensé que era una señorita, o esperaba que no fuese tan mala a esta edad.'-Lo pienso, por el hecho de que el personaje de Pansy Parkinson sale en el libro de Harry Potter, como una chica que le gusta molestar a otros.

Una ves encontrado una vaciá me siento, para que ella haga lo mismo.

No hablamos porque sostengo un libro y la ignoro. El tren parte después de un momento para dirigirse a Hogwarts.

Mientras íbamos en el tren paso un carro de dulces que no compre nada, no había interés en tales cosas. Estuvo el carro en silencio hasta un chico llorando abrió la puerta y pregunto-"Han visto una rana?-Lo pregunta llorando y moqueando.

"Deja de moquear llorón"-Lo dice Pansy y se queda callada.

"No vimos nada."-Es lo único que digo, después de echarle una mirada a Pansy.

El niño llorón se va cerrando la puerta, para que no mucho tiempo después aparezca alguien mas abriendo la puerta.

"Alguien ha visto una rana? Un chico Neville lo perdió."-Lo dice la niña y yo al escucharlo, me dio una sensación familiar, así que levanto la cabeza de mi libro. Lo que me encuentro no nada menos que Hermione.

"Her-"-Queriendo hablar soy interrumpido por Pansy.

"Ya dijimos que no vimos ningún sapo, ahora vete y cierra la puerta dientuda."-Lo dice Pansy.

"No me insultes chica apestosa."-Lo devuelve Hermione.

"Draco, que no dirás nada? No quieras que le diga a tu padre lo mal que me tratas, verdad?"-Lo dice Pansy mirándome.

"Espera dijiste a mi padre?"-Le pregunto desconcertado.

'Mi padre no puso a Pansy para ser amigos, si no para que me vigile!'-Saco tal conclusión en mi mente.

Furioso por eso quiero decir algo, pero trato de calmarme porque no me conviene gritarle. Tuve que contenerme y pensar que decir primero.

"No hemos visto ninguna rana, deberías buscar en otro lado, no ensucies esta cabina… barro."-Le digo a Hermione.

"Gracias por nada."-Solo dice eso y se va.

"Con razón es tan fea, es un barro."-Dice Pansy

"Pansy, me podrías decirme lo de acerca mi padre te pidió?"-Le pregunto a Pansy.

"..."-Pansy no dice nada solo me empezó a ignorar.

Viendo que podre sacarle nada, no digo nada mas y espero a que lleguemos a Hogwarts.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el tren se detuviese y tuviéramos que bajar.

Una vez que salgo, puedo ver a muchos chicos fuera del tren, el lugar donde bajamos es en un lugar húmedo que se debe a la existencia de un lago, el lago negro que rodea a Hogwarts.

Mientras estaba contemplando el lugar escucho una voz lejana, pero me parecía familiar, al prestar mas atención.

"Todos los de primer año vengan conmigo y tomen un bote. Solo 4 personas por bote!"-Lo dice Hagrid gritando.

Como ordena voy hacia donde escucho la voz. Una ves allí veo botes, pequemos pero exactos para 4 personas.

Yo me entro a un bote vació y me siguiendo, mientras que Pansy me sigue y se sube al mismo bote que yo.

Esperamos unos minutos y partimos hacia Hogwarts en los botes, mientras íbamos note el bote de Hermione junto a tres chicos, uno con lentes que debe ser Harry Potter, un niño llorando, el mismo que perdió su rana Neville Longbottom y un chico pelirrojo con pecas Ron Weasley. En mi bote se encontraba Pansy y dos chicos que supe quienes eran con solo ver como actuaban, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Yo me esperaba un viaje tranquilo pero ocurre, que nunca puedo tener algo así. Uno de los botes exactamente el ubicado por el Trío Dorado, Neville que aun triste ve el agua donde algún "pez" debe haberlo asustado que hizo que se cayera al lago.

"Suban me, no quiero estar aquí!"-Pues aunque sabia nadar aun gritaba por miedo a cualquier cosa en el lago.

Con ello, el Trío dorado intenta ayudar, pero para entonces ya se encuentran una distancia que va creciendo con los segundos, porque los botes al ser mágicos se mueven solos a su destino sin detenerse.

Viendo como se va alejando mas la distancia, decido intervenir. Saco mi varita, siendo la primera ves que la uso y digo:

"_Wingardium Leviosa"-_Con esas palabras, hago un movimiento fluido con mi varita, haciendo un circulo iniciando de arriba hacia abajo para cuando vuelva donde empece hacer un corte al medio vertical.

Siento como me llega un gran dolor en el brazo, que caigo de rodillas, pero antes de eso logro levitar a Neville hasta la nave del Trío Dorado.

'La primera cosa que haré al llegar a Hogwarts, sera usar el pedazo de La Piedra Filosofal y mejorar el talento de este cuerpo.'-Lo pienso mientras me agarro el brazo derecho con el brazo izquierdo.

"Draco"-Dice Pansy.

Al escuchar su llamado pienso-'Aunque sea se preocupa por mi'

"Porque hiciste eso? Arruinaste la diversión!"-Me grita.

"..."

'No. Ella es mala de nacimiento.'-Concluyo en mi mente.

Pasamos unos minutos para poder cruzar el rio y lograr bajar. Cuando bajamos vemos a una señora vieja, alta con lentes y cara muy seria.

"Ella es la profesora McGonagall. Ella los guiara en Hogwarts."-Lo dice Hagrid poniéndose a lado de ella.

"Gracias Hagrid. Sigan me."-Lo dice y con ello todos nos empezamos a mover.

Caminos hasta unas puertas gigantes donde entramos y vemos como el castillo esta iluminado por algo parecido a antorchas.

Seguimos hasta llegar a otro par de puertas gigantes. Enfrente de ello la profesora McGonagall se detiene y nosotros en consecuencia.

"Enfrente de estas puertas esta el comedor, pero antes se decidirá sus casas. Las casas serán donde vivirán en su estadía en Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ellas serán su familia, lo logros de ustedes sera los logros de la casa-"-Mientras explicaba, alguien grita.

"Trevor!"-Siendo Neville que por fin ve a su rana.

Después de agarrarla ve que interrumpió a la profesora McGonagall, se disculpo y se fue al final de la fila.

"Bueno. Entremos."-Con esas simples palabras, se abren la puerta para poder ver un gran salón con cinca largas mesas 4 en forma vertical entorno a la puerta y una al final del pasillo de forma horizontal.

Se puede ver que las primero 4 mesas tienen sus respectivos alumnos, con unos distintivos de diferentes colores que representan las diferentes casas y la ultima con los diferentes profesores de Hogwarts.

Mientras caminábamos se nota el techo un cielo oscuro y misterioso. Después de caminar unos metros, cerca de la mesa de profesores, nos hacen parar. Logramos ver un sombrero de mago viejo y arrugado al frente, que de repente se empieza a mover.

"Este es el sombrero seleccionador. El se encargara en ponerlos en sus respectivas casas."-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall.

"Yo soy la voluntad de los cuatro fundadores. Si tienes un corazón valiente, sin temor, seras un **Gryffindor**. En caso que tu corazón sea honesto y leal, pertenecerás a **Hufflepuff**. Si amas el conocimiento sobre todo, tu lugar en **Ravenclaw**. Oh pero si tu corazón es uno que anhela el poder a cualquier costo, entonces seras un **Slytherin**."-Lo dice el sombrero seleccionador con algo que parece una boca.

"A todos les nombrare y pasaran adelante les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa"-Lo dice McGonagall y con ello, ella empieza a nombrar nombres.

"Abbot Anna"

Y con el primer nombre va una niña con coletas. Así sucesivamente van pasando hasta que toca a Hermione, quien la deciden en Gryffindor, luego de unos nombres lleva mi turno.

"Malfoy Draco."-Dice la profesora McGonagall.

Al escuchar mi nombre empiezo a avanzar y me paro al frente del sombreo seleccionador. La profesora McGonagall agarra el sombrero y me lo pone.

"Mmm… interesante eres un mago que anhela el poder, pero llevas una valentía, muy raro de ver hoy en día.

…

Slytherin!"-A pesar de tener un momento de duda el sombrero me selecciono en Slytherin algo que esperaba, pero me sorprendió que dijese que era valiente.

Me dirijo a las mesa con estudiantes con insignias verdes que están aplaudiendo. Me siento y sigo viendo.

La profesora McGonagall llamo unos cuantos decenas mas, para por fin terminar, con el Trío Dorado en Gryffindor y Pansy como se esperaba en Slytherin.

"Silencio! el director Dumbledore quiere decir unas palabras."-Lo dice McGonagall.

Con ello pongo atención al frente donde veo a un hombre viejo con una barba blanca muy larga, Dumbledore.

"Quiero darles una gran bienvenida a Hogwarts. Les recuerdo que esta terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque prohibido bajo cualquier circunstancia, también por el recordatorio de Argus Filch, nuestro vigilante y celador, que el pasillo del 3 piso del lado derecho esta prohibido a menos que quieran una muerte desastrosa. Ahora disfruten del banquete."-Diciendo esas palabras Dumbledore, se sienta y aparece comida en nuestros platos enfrente de nosotros.

Como la comida con ganas, para terminar y dirigirnos a nuestros cuartos por nuestros jefes de casa respectivamente. La sala de Slytherin se encuentra en un calabozo subterráneo protegido por un laberinto, tome notas para evitar perderme, antes de llegar a nuestra puerta donde nuestro "portero" recoge nuestro código. Una ves ya dentro nos explican la sala común a que hora nos levantamos mañana y la división de chicos y chicas, una ves terminado me dirijo a mi habitación donde me acuesto cansado.


	9. Capitulo 9 Vida en Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 9 Vida en Hogwarts**_

Me levanto temprano el día siguiente, porque algo que recuerdo muy bien, es el hecho de lo grande del colegio y del gran problema de perderse para los de 1 año escolar. Al levantarme temprano, logre escaparme de Pansy, asi que pensaba ir al lugar donde usaria el pedaso de La Piedra Filosofal , La sala de Menesteres, un sala que solo aparece cuando encerio lo nesesitas. Me cambio de ropa y alisto todo lo que nesesitare para el dia de hoy, libros de las clases de hoy y la piedra guardada en medio de mis tunicas, segura.

Salgo evitando a la mayor cantidad de gente, mientras camino, pienso donde era la sala de Menesteres. Ya pasaron dos años desde que cruce y pase muchas cosas que se fueron perdiendo mis recuerdos.

'No esta bien. Sera mejor que primero escriba un diario.'-Lo pienso mientras cambio de direccion.

"Si quiero escribir mi diario deberia ser en un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo… la biblioteca."-Con ello elijo ir a la biblioteca en el 4 piso, finalmente nadie estara en la biblioteca el primer dia de clases, tan temprano, ademas es tan grande que seria casi imposible que se encuentren.

Me dirijo con esa idea apurado, al final solo me queda 30 minutos para el inicio de mi primera clase. Despues de tardar unos 10 minutos en llegar, por fin logro entrar para ver a una mujer en un estudio en la biblioteca, la senora Pince.

"Un nino tan temprano, te perdiste?"-Lo dice viendome.

"No, solo tomare unas notas antes de comienzo de clases"-Lo digo para irme a la mesa mas cercana.

Saco mi pluma y tinta, para darme cuenta de un grave problema, no tenia un libro extra. Cuando fui a comprar mis utiles en el callejón diagonal, habia comprado la cantidad exacta para cada clase que pasaria.

'Talves la senora Pince tenga uno extra, esta tan encarinada con sus libros que debe tener muchos.'-Lo pienso y me dirijo a la senora Pansy.

"Senora Pancy tiene algun libro extra para regalarme?"-Lo digo mientras camino a ella, pero me doy cuenta que hay una nina hablandole, Hermione.

'Encerio al primer lugar que va es la biblioteca?!'-Lo pienso.

"Que haces aquí?"-Pregunto a Hermione.

"No es tu problema, Draco!"-Lo dice enojada, debe ser de como le hable la ultima vez.

"No griten, en la biblioteca!"-Lo dice la senora Pince.

"… Y tienes un libro extra?"-Pregunto otra vez.

"No me tengo ninguno"-Lo dice al instante.

"Bueno, me retiro"-Lo digo con esas palabras y me voy a mi siguiente clase.

Voy caminando, cuando de repente me paro para darme cuenta que olvide mis cosas en la biblioteca. Me doy media vuelta y devuelta a la biblioteca.

'Espero llegar rapido o podria llegar tarde.'-Lo pienso, pero mientras corria devuelta a una interseccion de la biblioteca veo a Hermione con dos bolsos mirando al otro lado de la intersecion, el lado izquierdo.

'Que hace alli parada?'-Lo pregunto en mi cabeza. Mientras me voy acercando aun sin reducir la velocidad ella se voltea y me ve.

"Como te olvidas tus cosas, un rato mas y me harías llegar tarde el primer dia"-Lo dice con enojo.

"Nunca te di permiso para tocar mis cosas."-Le digo de forma frustrado.-'Ni que sea mu culpa de que ella llegue tarde.'-Lo pienso a coninuacion.

Agarro mi bolso y me voy a clases, mientras escucho de atrás a Hermione-"No piensas decir: Gracias?!"-Lo grita enojada. Yo por mi parte la ignoro y sigo yendo en direccion a mis clases.

Mi primera clase es "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras". Es una clase que me interesa mucho, pero mi profesor es Quirinus Quirrell, pero no este insatisfecho porque a pesar de ser un miedoso lleva a Voldemort en su cuerpo, que lo hace muy peligroso, pero tambien lo haria el mejor profesor de "Las Artes Oscuras".

Quirinus Quirrell, es una hombre palido con turvantes color turquesa, con cara mediosa y tartamudea.

'Espero que no pueda sentir la piedra en mi cuerpo o estare muerto'-A pesar de saber esa posibilidad, aun la llevo, porque es eso mejor a dejarlo en una habitacion de Slytherin donde podrian registrar mis cosas y robarmelo.

Al final logro llegar exacto a la clase para poder ver a Pansy en un asiento, que cuando me ve me senala que tengo un lugar, tambien noto al profesor Quirinus Quirrell, quien se presenta a la clase.

"B-bienvenidos a todos a Hogwarts, se me complace anunciar que s-sere su profesor de "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras". Ahora saquen sus libros."-Dice eso para iniciar sus clases.

Sus clases fueron buenas, aunque habia muchos chicos que hablaban y el no hacia nada.

Mis siguientes clases llegaron a ser "Historia de la magia", una clase que, su profesor un fantasma te asegura la mejor fiesta del mundo.

"Astronomia" donde solo miro estrellas, asi que decidi en ese libro usarlo como diario.

Y finalmente una clase de "Pociones", con el profesor Severus Snape.

Su clase es subterranea, oscura y fria con unas pocas antorchas que iluminan la sala.

Llego mas antes de tiempo, por el posible humor de Snape hoy, gracias a Harry Potter, en siento en un lugar para que Pansy se una al lugar a lado mio. Unos minutos pasaron para verlo llegar al profesor Snape y con ello el inicio de la clase.

"Guarden sus varitas esta no es una clase cualquiero. si piensan que pueden usar magia aquí estan muy equivocados. Yo les ensenare el gran arte de las pociones que a los capacitados, que seran muy pocos, podran tener fama, honor y lograr detener la muerte."-Dice todo eso, para que en un momento me vea mientras pronuncia su ultima oracion.

"Aunque quizas se sienten muy egocentricos de no prestar atencion. No es asi senor Potter?"-Lo dice mirando a Harry y continuando.-"Que obtendria si agrego polvo de raiz de asfolego a una infucion de agengo? Nada? Entonces diga donde deberia si busco un besuar."

"No lo se, senor"-Lo dice Harry con una voz debil, mientras que alado esta Hermione levantando lo mas alto posible su mano derecha. Aunque Snape continua atacando.

"Cual es la diferencia entre acolito y el lupalio?"-Lanza su ultima pregunta.

"No lo se, senor"-Y Harry humillado habla.

En ese momento decido levantar mi mano, porque espero con eso ganar puntos de casa y lograr que Sanpe le quite la atencion a Harry para que no le dedusca puntos de casa.

"Parece que el senor Malfoy sabe podria decirnoslo?"-Lo dice Snape, cambiando su enfoque a mi.

"Para su primera pregunta profesor Snape. La combinacion del asfolego y el agengo, crean una pocima tan poderosa que se lo conoce como la "Pocima de los muertos vivientes". La segunda seria dentro del estomago de una cabra que permite resolver muchos venenos. Y la tercera pregunta son que el acolito y el lupalio son las mismas planta, tambien conocido como anapelo."-Le digo la respuesta de como me acuerdo del libro de pociones.

"Felicidades senor Malfoy, demuestra que alguien sabe."-Lo dice Snape.

"No es justo, Hermione estaba levantando la mano mucho mas antes hasta ahora!"-Lo dice Harry con un tono mas alto.

"+5 puntos Slytherin y - 5 puntos a Gryffindor gracias al senor Potter."-Lo dice directamente Snape con las palabras de Harry.

Aunque fue malo para Harry al final logre ganar unos puntos, pero luego me arrepiento de mi imprudencia porque luego el profesor Snape. Empezó a preguntar en sus clases, primero siendo preguntas sencillas cullas respuestas las encontraras en el libro estandar, pedido a los de primer año, pero siguieron aumentando de dificultad que las preguntas se salieron del libro estandar a preguntas de libros que se recomienda leer. Las preguntas siguieron que hubo muchas veces donde, tuve que pensar un rato para decir mi respuesta, con ello esperaba que dejase de preguntarme, viendo que se me empezo a ser mas dificil la pregunta, pero no lo hizo, continuo hasta que tuve que ir a la biblioteca a leer mas. Obtuve con eso la frustacion de Hermaione y la insatisfacion, uno porque el profesor la ignoraba cuando ella levantaba su mano y el otro que primero el profesor Snape preguntaba a Harry para luego hacer que yo lo responda haciendo que Gryffindor pierdda puntos por Harry y yo en cambio los ganase. Por tales razones me gano la enemistad de Harry por que el profesor me usa como arma contra Harry, Ron por otra parte intenta consolar a Harry, desacreditando que seguro Snape me dice que preguntas hara para que las responda, ni siquiera susurra su vos, aunque no me importa porque nuestras familias se odian.

Aunque era buena razon por que en las siguientes clases no destacaba mucho, siendo en este orden: "Pociones", "Clase de hechizos", "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" evitaba destacar para que Voldemort no se diese cuenta de La Piedra Filosofal en mi cuerpo, "Transmutacion" una buena practica del control magico que me sirve para reducir aunque sea un poco el dolor en el cuerpo, especialmente mi brazo,"Herbologia" solo se be seguir las intrucciones, "Astronomia" porque ya no tengo un libro para hacer apuntes, "Vuelo" no es una materia con grado solo es el hecho de cultura magica y finalmente "Historia Magica" una clase donde directamente me dormia.

Asi pasando mis primeros dias de escuela. Aunque con ese tiempo termine de escribir el diario, para darme cuenta de dos grandes problemas uno peor que el otro:

No lograba recordar donde se encontraba la sala de Menesteres, a exepcion de saber que estaba entre los pisos 5-8.

"Que debo hacer?" una pregunta que llego al escribir el diario, pues bien lo que escribo no es el futuro si no una posibilidad. Es posible que cambie con cosas tan pequenas, que puede toda la informacion que sepa deje de servir. Con esa pregunta en mi cabeza no pude descanzar, porque manana pasaria un momento concluyente en la historia en la primera clase practica de vuelo. En ella lo que deberia ocurrir es que Neville se cairia perdiendo el regalo de su tio para luego Draco lo tome no sin antes que Harry se de cuenta e intenta recuperarlo. Al final hacen una competencia con sus escobas para que en consecuencia Harry sea "castigado" entrando al equipo de quidditch. Este es una parte importante por el hecho que una prueba para conseguir La Piedra Filosofal en Hogwarts y si gracias a eso Harry no tiene la experiencia del quidditch puede morir en la prueba o lesionarse, a tal punto que no podra detener a Vodemort y obtendra su resureccion.

Con tales conclusiones no tuve opcion mas que intentar que ocurra como la historia, porque no puedo asegurar que Voldemort no mate a Harry a causa de mi influencia en la historia, porque el hechizo protector de Harry solo sirve si Voldemort intenta lanzarle un hechizo asesino o intenta tocarlo, pero si el le lanza fuego comun no sera considerado de parte de el y es posible matarlo. Una ves decidido eso, me duermo mas cansado de lo usual para manana.

* * *

**Nota**: Si tienen la duda de porque no subo tan rapido. Esto es porque aun tengo estudios que me quitan tiempo para escribir.


	10. Capitulo 10 Causando Problemas

_**Capitulo 10 Causando problemas**_

Me levanto, paso clases todo normal, preparándome para la clase de vuelo. Por suerte fue un día que paso rápido sin nada interesante. Me preparo mentalmente para la clase de vuelo dirigida por la profesora Rolanda Hoch, que también es normalmente el arbitro en los partidos de quidditch. Ella llega siendo una mujer de pelo gris, ojos amarillos, con piel blanca y muy estricta en relación al vuelo de escoba. Una ves iniciada la clase.

"Hola todos. Hoy iniciaremos nuestro primer vuelo, así que vayan a lado contrario de su mano dominante, pongan ce firmes, con fe y digan arriba."-Una ves que llega la profesora Hoch nos decía un saludo en general para luego decirnos las instrucciones para levantar la escoba.

"Arriba!"-Empezamos a decir. Hubo algunos, muy pocos, que lo lograron a la primera llamada, entre ellos estaba yo y Harry. Me sorprendió me llegue un dolor, muy pequeño en el brazo, pero solo dura hasta que la escoba llega a mi mano. Paso unos minutos hasta que por fin todos tenían la escoba en la mano, por haberla cogido del suelo o por el comando mágico.

"Muy bien. Quiero que escuchen bien. Voy a contar hasta tres para que pisen el suelo con fuerza y empiecen a flotar sujetándose bien, lo hacen unos momentos para luego bajar inclinándose levemente. Listos?!"-Habla de la siguiente parte, para después contar hasta tres

"Uno… Dos… Tres!"-Cuando termina el conteo pateamos el suelo y empezando a volar, flotar seria mejor dicho.

Cuando empezamos a flotar, primero me fue bien, por los recuerdos de Draco, que tenían una conocimiento acerca de volar, Pero al siguiente segundo cuando me levanto a dos metros del suelo me llega el miedo de caerme de la escoba porque es tan delgado el palo de la escoba, que me empiezo a sentir como una cuerda floja.

Empece a sentir una especie de sensación extraña como que no tendría que tener miedo, pero aun llega el miedo. Mientras me agarraba con todas las fuerzas pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin nos permitió bajar.

"Ya bajen"-Lo dice la profesora Hoch.

Cuando bajo me siento tan tranquilo, pero me llega el problema que tendré que usar la escoba para molestar a Harry y con eso me llega un depresión que no puedo ocultar.

Mientras estaba en mi mundo, viendo las mil maneras de poder caerse de la escoba, Neville como debería ser no baja con todos nosotros si no que empieza a subir mas de 10 metros de altura y empieza a sacudirse saliendo volando por todo el campus gritando. Con los gritos de Neville me despierto de mis pensamientos y presto atención por donde va, para buscar el regalo de su tío. Como lo esperaba en una de sus locas vueltas se cae algo brillante y yo me acerco y la agarro guardándola por ahora.

No falto mucho para que por fin se caiga de la escoba con la suerte de solo romperse un brazo. Todos corren a su alrededor para ver como esta, aunque luego son retirados por la profesora Hoch llevándose a Neville a la enfermería no sin antes dejar unas palabras.

"Que nadie se atreva a volar o sera expulsado de Hogwarts antes de decir quidditch!"-Lo dice de manera severa y se va.

Una vez visto que no se encuentra, espero unos segundos, respiro hondo y empiezo a actuar.

"Parece que se le callo algo al tonto de Neville."-Lo digo con voz burlona, Aunque a pesar de mis dudas si lo haría bien, usando los recuerdos de Draco salio como si hubiese sido hecho para eso. Aunque si fue creado para molestar a Harry.

"Que les parece si la ocultamos?!"-Lo digo mas fuerte para que Harry lo oiga y como se esperaba de Harry. Se pone al frente mio con mirada seria y me dice.

"Devuélvelo Draco!"-Lo dice gritándome.

"O que?"-Le respondo provocando le. Me subo a mi escoba y me elevo no a mucha altura por si me caigo.-"Ven por ella o tienes miedo a las alturas?!-Lo sigo provocando para que se valla a su escoba y empiece a volar.

"Devuélvela Draco o te haré caer"-Lo dice con enojo.

"Si tanto la quieres. Ve por ella!"-Hablo tales palabras para lanzarla lo mas alto posible y lejos a la dirección de la oficina de McGonagall. Harry va por ella casi chocan dome y en consecuencias haciéndome tambalear en la escoba. Sin mas esperar me bajo de la escoba y la pongo al suelo como si nada sucediese.

Harry logra atraparla para luego llegue la profesora McGonagall y lo lleve Y yo con una mirada alegre de que todo sucediese como lo planeado por primera ves desde que llegue a este mundo.

Con todo eso, termina el día de forma tranquila. Llego a mi cuarto, cansado para tener mi siesta y descanso todo lo necesario.

Unos días pasaron. Yo estando mas tiempo en la biblioteca que en otro lugar y si dicen por que no fui a buscar, la sala de Menesteres, se debe a Pansy que no se me quita de encima. Me sigue a donde quiera que voy solo dándome muy poco tiempo como para buscar el salón. Aunque desde que trate de molestar a Neville redujo un poco aun se me sigue.

Hoy me prepare para seguir con el guion porque me prepararía, para la trampa que pondría al Trío Dorado con el supuesto duelo de media noche, para que supiesen sobre Fluffi, el perro de tres cabezas la primera prueba para llegar a La Piedra Filosofal.

Una ves que vean eso empezaran a buscar pistas, hasta darse cuenta que alguien quiere tener la piedra filosofal.

Para eso me prepare ademas de molestar de ves en cuando a Harry o a su amigo Ron. Debo decir que este cuerpo cuerpo tiene talento en ello, pensando que no sabría como hacerlo, sin pensar salen palabras provocativas, no se porque me divierte de verdad molestarlo, con ello Harry me odiara para aceptar mi duelo y caer en la trampa. Empece a tratar bien a Filch para que me crea, eso me tardo unos 10 días continuos para ver en sus ojos que me odiaba menos que a otros estudiantes. Después de mucho esfuerzo, por fin pude iniciar la trampa preparada para Harry. Inicie el día con en la misma clase de Harry para empezar a molestarlo.

"Que sucede Potter, ya te diste cuenta que no tienes talento mágico?'-Lo digo con burla y veo a Ron.-Y tu? Tu ropa vieja vuele hasta aquí. Cuantos años tiene esa ropa?"

Y como lo esperado los dos se enojan que empiezo a ver roja su cara. Una ves visto ello les digo lo siguiente.

"Que no lo creen? Porque no tenemos un duelo mágico? Esta misma noche en el aula del tercer piso, creo que saben a cual me refiero, sera a la media noche. Que dicen? O tienen miedo."-Con tales palabras le digo mi intención y espero su respuesta.

"Que es-"-Harry quería preguntar algo, pero Ron responde algo primero.

"Claro. Estaremos allí."-Lo dice Ron.

Una ves escuchado tales palabras, pongo una sonrisa ganadora y me retiro, por si cambiasen de opinión.

Cuando me voy Pansy quien estaba conmigo disfrutando de la situación que cree, me pregunta.

"De verdad iras? No tienes miedo de que no sigan las reglas?'-Lo dice con duda viendo mi cara.

"Claro que no iré. Nunca pensé pelear con ellos. Los haré ir para que Filch los atrape y castigue."-Le digo mi trampa preparada para Harry.

"Así que por eso fuiste bueno con Filch… Pero porque quieres molestarlos?"-Lo dice aun con duda.

Me quedo mudo un momento, porque no puedo decir que quiero que vallan donde esta Fluffi para detener en el futuro a Voldemort.

Después de pensar en una excusa solo digo.

"Me molesta verlos juntos. Especialmente a Ron con sus ropas usadas."-Digo lo mejor que se me sale de la boca.

"… jajaja"-Después de procesar un rato ello se ríe a carcajadas de mi plan, convenciéndola.

Espero ansioso todo el día y al llegar la noche antes del toque de queda le informo Filch, que unos estudiantes quieren practicar magia hoy, en el salón de duelo, a la medianoche.

El aun con cara gruñona me vira y se va, pero por como lo vi me creyó.

Con eso solo tuve que ir a mi cama a dormir, pero mientras pasaban las horas me puse ansioso por lo que podría pasar, como que Filch los atrape y no logren ver a Fluffi, o que fuesen a la sala equivocada, hasta me salio la idea que empezase a llover con truenos y que le caiga uno a Harry por la ventana.

En consecuencia no tuve una noche de sueno, aunque no malgaste mi tiempo, me levante para ir hacia mi varita e intentar solo circular magia y no lanzar una hechizo.

Al final mientras no saque un hechizo, mi brazo no se daña, pero si siente dolor. Muchas veces después del colegio tuve que ir a la enfermería a que me curen el brazo, aunque no era grave, la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey, me recalco muchas veces, que tuviese cuidado por que si no se lo logra curar puede que sea necesario cortar el brazo, porque la magia no puede regenerar miembros del cuerpo.

A pesar de todo ello fui muchas veces, tanto que tuve que explicar mi situación acerca de mi problema en mi uso de la magia, a pesar de verme aun con cara de que no se lo cree, aun siguió curándome.

* * *

**Nota:** No creo subir entre de lunes a jueves capítulos, me canso mucho con los estudios.

Y el siguiente capítulos serán "Los pensamientos de Harry"


	11. Capitulo 10,5 Pensamientos de Harry

**Nota:** Se me hace complicado saber como empezar, su información de como es su linea de pensamientos, es muy complicado saber que piensa un Harry Potter de 11 años. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

* * *

_**Capitulo 10.5 Pensamientos de Harry Potter**_

Me llamo Harry James Potter, siempre pensé que viviría encerrado en un cuarto toda mi juventud. Pero todo cambio con una simple carta, no comprendía lo que pasaba todo era como magia. Mi tíos actuaban cada ves mas extraño desde que recibía la carta. Siempre las quemaban antes que pueda leer su interior, aunque supe que la carta venia de un búho de un lugar llamado "Hogwarts".

Las cosas mas mágicas al pasar del tiempo hasta que mis tíos y yo nos mudamos a otro lugar, como si tratasen de ocultarse de algo…

Legando al final de un día que parecía cualquiera, pues ese día era mi cumpleaños numero 11. Pensé que con eso terminaría mi día, pero aparecía alguien por la puerta. Era un hombre grande, pero grande, nunca había visto alguien tan grande. Pero eso no fue lo mas sorprendente que sucedió, a pesar de enterarme que mis padres murieron en un accidente, si no asesinados. Me estere de la existencia de la magia.

Mi vida por fin tuve una luz en mi vida, porque al parecer había sido aceptado en una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts.

El hombre gigante se llamaba Hagrid, el me dijo que vendría a recogerme para llevarme a comprar mis cosas.

Nunca estuve mejor pidiendo a que pase rápido los días.

Después de pasar los días, Hagrid llego y me fui con el.

Estaba fantaseando de como seria el lugar de como nos dirigiríamos, para mi sorpresa fue un bar viejo bar con nombre de "Caldero Chorreante".

Cuando entro veo que todos saludan a Hagrid, existe muchas personas charlando felices, pero todo cambia cuando escuchan mi nombre. Todo se silencia y Hagrid que parecía esperar ello me saca del bar por la puerta trasera. Las cosas raras no terminan con ello, porque Hagrid me llevo a un muro.

"Hagrid porque vamos al frente de un muro?"-Le pregunte desconcertado.

Hagrid con orgullo pone su paraguas, tocando unos bloques de ladrillo, tres horizontal y dos verticales.

Cuando le quería preguntar porque veo como los ladrillos como por arte de magia se empiezan a mover retirándose, para detrás mostrar una nueva calle completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Hagrid con ello me dice.

"Bienvenido al callejón diagon "-Lo dice para empezar a llevarme adelante.

Mientras camino, empiezo a ver muchas cosas extrañas en las calles muchos puestos debes en cuando alguien le saludaba a Hagrid, aunque Hagrid se puso confuso por haber unas personas que le preguntaban si había terminado su pedido de Hogwarts o de donde saco un niño?

Hagrid no supo que decir, porque el no los había visto anteriormente hoy.

Mientras avanzamos, me doy cuenta de una cosa, no tenia dinero. Le informo a Hagrid para que el me diga.

"Nos vamos a Gringotts"-Lo dice y le pregunto.

"Que es Gringotts?"

"Es un banco el mejor banco del mundo mágico. No hay lugar mas seguro a excepciona de Hogwarts"-Lo dice con un tono alegre.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, veo un edificio diferente a otros. Era grande con letras de Gringotts.

Cuando entramos, lo que me sorprende son de las pequeñas criaturas con piel arrugada y otro Hagrid!

"Hagrid. Que son esas criaturas y tienes un gemelo?"-Le pregunto mientras avanzamos.

Hagrid me informa que esas criaturas son gnomos y que es hijo único!.

Con ello escuche la palabra.

"Ladrón!"-De un gnomo

La persona que parecía a Hagrid empieza a correr pasando a lado de nosotros, aunque ahora tenia mas un cabello de color rubio?. Hagrid esta es-tuneado de lo que sucede. En un momento a otro aparecen magos con túnicas negras que empiezan a agarrar un palo que de ella sale una serie de luz de ella.

A pesar de haber muchas personas, el clon de Hagrid logro salir de Gringotts y correr.

Hagrid se acerca al mostrador.

"Que sucede aquí y quien era ese tipo?"-Lo dice Hagrid al duende al frente.

"Señor Hagrid. Me podría mostrar una identificación?"-Lo dice el viejo gnomo.

Hagrid un poco confundido e insatisfecho saca una carta. El gnomo una ves recibida empieza a leer el contenido y mira a Hagrid.

"Lamento todo las molestias, pero alguien acaba de robar lo que ya sabe"-Lo dice el gnomo.

"Como es posible?!"-Lo grita Hagrid, ahora con claro enojo, que me sorprende saber que podría estar enojado.

"Hagrid que se robaron?"-Le pregunto por la curiosidad.

"Un asunto de Hogwarts. Es ultra secreto. Como puede haberse creído que era yo?!"-Me avisa para luego preguntarle con enojo al gnomo.

"Uso una poción multijugos y sabia donde se encontraba, mas la clave y el día que vendría."-Lo dice el gnomo.

"Pero para, permitir la entrada se necesita una confirmación."-Lo replica Hagrid.

"Fue un error nuestro no verificar el contenido de la carta. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho en el ultimo momento pudo haberse escapado."-Lo dice mostrando una carta y entregando a Hagrid.

Hagrid la ve y su cara se ve mas furiosa.

"Hagrid podría verla?"-Le pregunto, porque no podía ver la carta al estar en la mano de Hagrid y al ser el muy alto para mi.

Hagrid solo me entrega la carta y empieza a hablar al gnomo. Una ves conseguida la carta la empiezo a leer poniendo"

"Plan de robo

1.-Preparar poción multijugos.

2.-Conseguir cabello.

3.-Transformarse e ir a Gringotts

4.-Pedir la piedra.

5.-Irse de Gringotts."

Toda la carta estaba ordenada con solo esa palabras, la letra tenia una letra bella y hoja cara.

"Hagrid que es-"-Tenia duda acerca de la poción multijugos y quería preguntar, pero Hagrid me interrumpe.

"Vamos Harry"-Me dice mientras se pone a caminar.

"A donde?"-Le pregunto, por su extraño humor.

"Vamos a ayudar a detener a ese ladrón!"-Lo dice para ir yendo.

Yo lo sigo corriendo con el. Aunque cuando llegamos al ultimo lugar donde estaban muchas personas de túnicas negras.

Cuando llegamos solo veo a los hombres buscando lanzando hechizos para encontrar una ropas grandes del clon de Hagrid. Aunque logre ver que le entregaban una bolsa con algo pequeño adentro.

Hagrid aunque se ve mejor, aun sigue enojado, ahora se ve mejor. Nos dirigimos otra ves a Gringotts para recoger dinero de mis padres. Pero antes de ir note a un hombre alto y un niño pequeño de cabello rubio que emanaban un aire atemorizan-te.

Logro comprar todo y me entero del asesino de mis padres Voldemort.

Paso los días hasta que tuve que ir a la estación 9 ¾?!

Mis tíos pensaron que estaba loco, pero aun así me llevaron a la estación. Llego y busco para no encontrar ninguna parada, pero una familia de característico cabello rojo me ayudo a mostrarme el camino, pasando una pared.

El tren era magnifico grande, me subí a una cabina para luego aparezca el mismo chico de la familia preguntándome si podía sentarse conmigo. Yo sin problema le digo que si.

Se presenta diciendo que se llamaba Ron y yo hago lo mismo para luego convertirnos en amigos, mi primer amigo.

Mientras estábamos en el tren apareció una niña, justo cuando Ron iba a transformar su rata en amarilla. Se presento como Hermione y nos pregunto por una rana para luego reparar mis anteojos e irse sin antes criticar la tierra que tenia Ron.

Una ves bajamos vamos donde nos llaman y veo otra ves a Hagrid. Nos informa que debemos tomar una bote de solo 4 personas, nos dirigimos y nos sentamos en un bote para luego venir la misma niña y un niño llamado Neville el chico que perdió su rana.

Aun me pregunte como iríamos sin palas para remar para que un momento después los barcos por si solo se mueva. Me puse nervioso, pensando en como seria el castillo, mientras escuchaba lo que decía Ron acerca del mundo mágico, pero en un momento el niño Neville se callo. Tratamos de detener el bote sin éxito y mientras tratábamos de pensar el barco sigue alejándose, pero en un momento veo volando a Neville hacia nosotros. Pregunte lo que paso para no tener una respuesta.

Llegamos al castillo, una señora nos recibió la profesora McGonagall, nos llevo adentro y nos explico como funciona el colegio. Y Ron me dice acerca que la prueba para decidir las casas pueda ser una pelea contra un monstruo, me puse nervioso por no saber ni un hechizo todavía.

Al final la selecciona fue por un sombrero y cuando llego un niño rubio, el mismo en el callejón diagon, a Slytherin, Ron me explica que todos los magos negros pertenecieron a Slytherin. Una ves sabido eso supe que no quería ir a Slytherin. Finalmente me llaman para ser enviado a Gryffindor con mi amigo Ron y la niña molesta.

Pensé que mis días serian los mejores, pero hubo unos problemas: Llegue tarde el primer día, los libros, los estudios, la clase de historia la mas aburrida que nunca quiero vivir y la clase de pociones. Estoy seguro que el profesor Snape me odia, tanto Ron comparte mi opinión. El cada ves que puede me reduce puntos haciéndome quedar mal para la casa de Gryffindor.

Pasan los días hasta la clase de vuelo. La profesora Hoch nos hizo aprender primero las normas para luego lograr por fin una escoba. Ese día fue a pesar de parecer desastroso fue uno de mis mejores días.

En la practica la profesora nos hizo volar para al final la escoba de Neville se salga volando y salga lastimado. Después el chico rubio, Draco, un chico de Slytherin que a pesar de nunca hablar con el no me cae bien porque siempre responde a las preguntas que claramente Hermione sabe en las clases de pociones. El había agarrado el "Recordador" de Neville enviado hoy por su tío como un regalo.

Me enoje y le gruñí a que le devuelva, el quería ocultarla.

El me reto a subir a la escoba para ir a buscarla para luego la profesora McGonagall llegase y me llevase. Pensé que seria reprendido, pero me llevo a que me una al equipo de quidditch como buscador de Gryffindor. Ron me contó que seria el primer buscador de primer año en los últimos 100 años.

Desde entonces tuve practicas, aunque también Draco me empezó a molestar por toda una semana. Ron y yo siempre quisimos golpearlo, lo hubiéramos hecho si no fuese por Hermione que decía que estaba prohibida las peleas en Hogwarts.

El 10 día por fin nos reto a un duelo de magos. Ron acepto y me dijo de que trataba tal batalla.

"Pero Ron, no se de que es un duelo de mágico."-Le digo a Ron una ves que se va Draco

"Un duelo mágico es una antigua tradición, donde dos magos y su asistente pelean a muerte. Pero no te preocupes a lo mucho podemos lanzar un hechizo."-Me dijo Ron.

"Pero si no puedo lanzar un hechizo que haremos?"-Le digo mi pregunta.

"Darle un golpe en la cara"-Me respondió sin siquiera tomarse un tiempo de pensar.

"No pueden tener una pelea en medio en la noche. Va encontrá a las normas les pueden castigar o peor expulsar"-Lo dice Hermione, quien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.

"No te incumbe y ademas viste como el nos molestaba."-Lo dice Ron con insatisfacción.

"Harry dime que no iras al duelo."-Lo dice Hermione viendo que no la escucha Ron.

"Lo siento Hermione, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron."-Le digo a Hermione que no cambiaría de opinión.

"Son todos unos brutos. Que sucede si no existe?!"-Lo dice Hermione gritándonos.

Nosotros la ignoramos y nos vamos. Pase las clases como normalmente hago y con Hermione enojada.

Finalmente llega la noche, dormimos un rato para levantarnos 11:30 p.m. nos vestimos con nuestras túnicas y nos dirigimos abajo a la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando nos encontramos a Hermione.

"No me digan que enserio irán."-Nos dice con claro enojo.

"Vamos a ir"-Lo dice Ron y yo lo sigo.

Pasamos a lado de ella y abrimos la puerta de Gryffindor para ver a Neville afuera.

"Neville que haces afuera?"-Le preguntamos.

"Me olvide la clave. Tuve miedo de quedar toda la noche afuera, gracias."-Lo dice y se mete adentro.

Una ves despedidos seguimos para ver que Hermione nos seguía.

"Porque nos sigues?"-Le pregunto.

"Para ver que no hagan nada mas, después de eso."-Nos dice con una voz que se nota molesta.

"No crees que Draco se pondrá mal por traer a una persona mas y crea que seremos 3 contra 2?"-Lo pregunto Ron susurrándome.

"No creo y no es que podamos detenerla."-le susurro devuelta y nos quedamos callado el resto del viaje.

Llegamos al salón del 3 piso, el salón de duelo, para encontrar a ninguna persona es ella.

"Tal ves enserio no vendrá Ron?"-Le pregunto a Ron y saco la mismo punto de Hermione.

"No creo apenas son las 11:50 p.m. Tal ves aun es muy temprano."-Me dice Ron.

Yo estando de acuerdo esperamos unos minutos hasta que escuchamos un gato.

"Un gato?!"-Digo desconcertado.

"Que hace aquí?"-Lo pregunta Ron.

"Harry, Ron, ese gato es del celador Filch, debe haber sido Draco, les tendió una trampa. Debe haber llamado a Filch, rápido ocultémonos!"-Lo dice Hermione nerviosa.

Una ves escuchado eso corremos fuera de la sala lo mas rápido posible y nos dirigimos al camino mas cercano, donde nos encontramos al poltergeist Peeves, una criatura que vive en el castillo de Hogwarts, le gusta hacer bromas profesores y estudiantes. Cuando llegue por primera ves a Hogwarts el trato de hacernos una broma en el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pero Percy Weasley lo asusto diciendo que llamaría al "Barón sanguinario" y se fue.

"Oh pero que tenemos aquí unos niños infringiendo las reglas"-Lo dice de modo burlón.

"Por favor apartate y no le digas a Filch que estamos aquí."-Le dice Hermione suplicando y avanza a la puerta del frente.

Antes que responda vamos a la puerta y tratamos de abrir para ver que esta cerrada, pero antes que diga algo Hermione saca su varita y dice un hechizo.

"_Alohomora"-_Una ves dicho tales palabras la perilla de la puerta brilla. Ella abre la puerta anteriormente cerrada y entro con ella.

Cuando esperaba poder calmarme veo a Ron y Hermione temblando mirando al frente sin moverse, yo por la curiosidad hago lo mismo y veo… un perro de tres cabezas.

"Ahhhh!"-Gritamos los tres y de inmediato salimos afuera. Ya no me importaba si Filch nos atrapara. Salimos y nos dirigimos asustados a la torre de Gryffindor con la suerte que Filch no nos encontrase.

"Que fue eso?"-Lo digo nervioso.

"Claramente un perro, pero con tres cabezas. Que hace uno en el colegio?!"-Lo dice Ron desconcertado.

"Claramente esta cuidando algo. No miraron lo que hay debajo de sus pies?!"-Lo dice Hermione.

"Claro que veré sus pies cuando hay un perro de tres cabezas gigante tratando de comerme."-Lo dice de Ron insatisfecho de como lo pregunta Hermione.

"Que viste le pregunto?"-Le pregunto a Hermione.

"Había un escotilla. Parece que cuidaba algo, pero que?"-Lo dice Hermione.

"Lo que sea. No quiero saber."-Lo dice Ron, se ve que sin querer haber seguido el tema.

"Tiene razón ya es tarde."-Yo también sin querer saber mas cansado me voy a mi cuarto con Ron.


	12. Capitulo 11 Ataque del Troll

**_Capitulo __11 Ataque del Tr__oll_**

Era el día siguiente y había llegado al comedor para mi desayuno. Lo primera cosa que vi fue los puntos de Gryffindor, por si le habían disminuido, para mi alegro los puntos estuvieron igual a como estaban ayer. Con tales cosas me pude asegurar que Filch no había atrapado al Trío Dorado, aunque aun no sabia si habían entrado donde se encontraba el perro de tres cabezas, Fluffi.

Me fui a comer mientras veía a mi alrededor buscando a Harry, Ron y Hermione por si podía ver cualquier anormalidad o algo que pudiera decirme que vieron a Fluffi. Pero algo que me di cuenta fue que Pansy no estaba conmigo, algo que me pareció extraño, así que por curiosidad la busco para ver donde se encontraba y la veo con otro grupo de Slytherin de nuestro mismo año. Con tal cosa recuerdo que desde empece a molestar a Harry dejo de seguirme tan seguido como antes debe ser que mi padre por fin debe pensar que ya tengo su ideología. Me alegro que reduzca su vigilancia, porque por fin puedo con eso empezar a buscar la sala de los Menesteres.

Mientras como, veo lo normal búhos llegando entregando cartas y algo que vi fue un búho blanco con un paquete mas prominente llegando al frente de Harry.

'Debe ser su nueva escoba'-Lo pienso, aunque no ser porque siento envidia.

Pase las clases como normalmente lo hago y una ves terminado me voy directo al 5 piso a empezar mi búsqueda de la sala de Menesteres.

"Donde vas Draco?"-Escucho una voz femenino siendo Pansy.

"Me dirijo a la biblioteca."-Le respondo y veo que hace después.

"Oh que aburrido. Me voy."-Lo dice unas palabras que no podían alegrarme mas.

"Esta bien"-Lo digo rápido y me voy corriendo por si cambiase de opinión.

Mientras me dirijo al 5 piso, siento que alguien me miraba me doy la vuelta para ver un par de figuras muy mal ocultas atrás de una estatua, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

'Que hacen ellos aquí?'-Pienso.

"Los puedo ver. Que hacen aquí?"-Les pregunto con un tono alto para que lo oigan.

"Nada, definitivamente no te seguia-"-Habla Vincent, para ser callado por Gregory.

'Creo que era obvio'-Pienso-"Quien les pidió?"-Les pregunto, después de saber por que se ocultaban.

"No por Pansy"-Lo dice esta ves Gregory.

'Porque no me pueden dejar tranquilo?! Es tanto pedir un momento para escabullirse de forma secreta, para volverse mas fuerte?!'-Lo pienso con desesperación.

Sin mas decir me doy la vuelta continuando mi camino, pero cambiando de destino, a donde originalmente era mi mentira ahora la verdad, la biblioteca.

Me voy todo el camino con esas dos molestias en mis espaldas y llego a la biblioteca me voy a un asiento con un libro empezando a leer.

Sigo leyendo hasta que empiezo a escuchar unos pequeños y casi inaudibles.

"Como pueden estar felices por romper las reglas"-Lo dice Hermione con una voz baja y enojada.

'Debe ser lo de anoche!'-Lo pienso y trato de escuchar con mas atención lo que dice, cosa no muy complicada por estar en una biblioteca.

"Como pueden pensar en querer volver a romper las reglas y tratar de volver a ver a-"-Hermione sigue con su voz enojada, pero de repente se calla.

'Ver que?!'-Levanto mi cabeza para ver que podría hacerla callar en ese momento tan importante y veo que la persona que la hizo detener era yo?!

Me estaba mirando, al parecer se dio cuenta que la escuchaba. Solo se queda un rato mirándome para luego aun con sus cejas arrugadas continuar leyendo dejando de hablar.

A pesar que se callo aun me llego la necesaria información para que pueda creer que se encontraron a Fluffi y con eso no llego a ser un día perdido.

Con eso acaba mi día y me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanto, pero con una gran diferencia a lo usual, hoy era Halloween.

El salón común de Slytherin estaba decorado con calabazas con llamas verdes, se podía ver telaraña en las paredes junto a un olor a calabaza. En el gran comedor se podía ver murciélagos y había mas dulces de lo usual en las mesas con formas de diferentes criaturas tanto mágicas como criaturas muggles.

A pesar de haber tantos cambios, en la apariencia del castillo, las clases se mantuvieron igual siendo un día que no me interesaría de no ser por dos cosas.

El ataque del Troll hecho por el profesor Quirinus y que en la cena de Halloween se requería a todos los estudiantes presentes. Tome esta como una oportunidad de buscar la sala de Menesteres. Ya no podía esperar mas, el dolor en el brazo y la falta de poder me hacia querer arriesgarme tanto que hubo muchas veces por poco salgo por la noche a buscar el salón, aunque al final no lo hice por el peligro de ser descubierto por Filch y que descubran la piedra que llevo en mi túnica.

Me empece a desesperar mas con el paso de las horas, mientras pensaba un momento para poder escabullirme, porque al final aun estaban esos dos idiotas mirando mis movimientos, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. A pesar de intentarlo muchas veces, siempre lograban encontrarme, cosa que me frustro, por no poder evitar a unos idiotas.

Al final vi que no era diferente hoy, así que me redimo y continuo las clases y espero a que inicie la cena de Halloween. Las clases de eso modo pasan y ya llegando la noche me dirijo a la cena con los dos perros de Pansy. Al llegar al gran comedor veo a muchos alumnos de todas las casas comiendo felices, me dirijo y como algo del plato en frente mio y espero mi oportunidad.

"Draco no te comerás eso?"-Lo pregunta Vincent.

"O no me siento bien hoy, puedes tenerlo."-Le digo.

"Oh deberías ir a la enfermería, seria una pena que no puedas disfrutar todo esto"-Lo dice mientras agarra lo que había en mi plato y se lo mete de una a su boca.

"Tienes razón, mejor voy rápido. Ahora vuelvo."-Le digo de forma contenta, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y me levanto.

"Te acompañamos"- Lo dice Gregory que estaba al otro lado mio.

"No! No es necesario, seria una pena que se pierda este evento."-Lo digo rápido y casi gritando.

Con ello me voy lo mas rápido posible, casi corriendo y me dirijo al quinto piso. Aunque mientras estoy en el primer piso.

"Quien diría que por fin tendría tan buena suerte"-Lo digo con una gran sonrisa, que se para al escuchar unos pasos hacia mi dirección. Directamente me pongo nervioso a que sea Filch y me atrapen en tan buena oportunidad. Me oculto atrás de una estatua de gárgola y espero a ver quien es. Para mi sorpresa es el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Quirinus. Lo veo corriendo rápido por donde yo venia.

'Que estará haciendo yendo a la planta baja?'-Lo pienso mientras salgo de mi escondite y continuo mi camino aunque esta ves menos rápido y con mas cuidado. No pasa mucho que ya me empiezo a acercar al segundo piso cuando empiezo a escuchar unos pasos pesados y empiezo a oler un olor a baño sucio junto a calcetines sucios.

Empiezo a ver por donde creo escuchar un sonido y veo a un Troll de mas de tres metros con un mazo en sus largas manos. Sin mas pensar me oculto girando en la primera intersección que esta mas cerca a mi y espero a que pase de largo este pasillo. Pero mi suplica al parecer es ignorada y sin dudar el Troll gira por donde me oculto. Trato de buscar algo donde ocultarme solo viendo una puerta abierta, corro lo mas rápido y entro.

Trato de cerrar la puerta para ver que antes de lograrlo el troll ya esta a frente de ella. Así que me pongo contra la pared y trato de no hacer ruido, pero empiezo a escuchar un lloriqueo del cuarto donde estoy y con eso el troll decide entrar.

'Matare a ese Quirinus y a quien esta llorando!'-Lo pienso en mi cabeza, pero sin perder el tiempo trato de salir, para ver como la puerta se cierra en frente mio y escucho un sonido de poner chapa a la puerta junto a un grito de logro de dos niños.

'Harry y Ron, si salgo de esta aunque sea fantasma los haré sufrir.'-Lo pienso y trato de gritarles cuando escucho un grito atrás mio.

"Ahhhh!"-Grita con miedo Hermione al ver al gran troll al frente ella.

"Hermione?!"-Grito y con ello me doy cuenta que me encuentro en el baño de niñas.

Saco mi varita sin dudar y grito el primer hechizo que me logro acordar.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_"-Lo grito apuntando al Troll de las montanas. El hechizo le llego, haciéndole que su nariz salgan mas mocos de lo usual. Veo como mi hechizo funciono y me alegro, a pesar del dolor leve en mi brazo, para luego arrepentirme porque empezó a volverse loco dirigiendo hacia mi.

"_Flipendo"-_Lanzo otro hechizo en respuesta _Flipendo, _que lanza una honda de choque, normalmente usada para defender. Que para mi sorpresa llega a ser muy efectivo contra el Troll, como el dolor de mi brazo, porque al ser tonto logro hacer que por poco se caiga. Sin dudar vuelvo a levantar mi varita a pesar del rojo de mi brazo y cuando estoy a punto de repetir el hechizo, oigo la puerta abrirse entrando dos niños, Harry y Ron.

"Hermione!"-Ellos gritan yendo hacia donde se encuentra ella ignorándome.

"Oigan estoy aquí, ayuden!"-Grito al ver hacia donde Iván.

"Draco?"-Lo dice Harry confundido de verme, aunque reacciona rápido y empieza a actuar.

"Ron entretén al Troll!"-Grita Harry a Ron.

Ron a pesar de su actitud lenta, aun sigue lo que dice Harry.

"Hey! Bestia apestosa. Si te lo comes podría darte una indigestión!"-Lo grita lanzándole la grava que se encontraba en suelo por el destrozo anterior del Troll.

"_Flipendo Flipendo Flipendo_"-Cuando el loco Troll se aleja y me la espalda le lanzo lo mas rápido que puedo tres veces el hechizo _Flipendo_. Esta ves logro que suelte su maso que estaba siendo agitado como loco. Esperaba que con eso se vuelva menos feroz pero empezó a usar sus manos que lo hizo mas peligroso. Cuando ya estaba cerca de Ron aparece Harry lanzándose contra el Troll y esta ves clava no en su nariz como se pensaría si no en su ojo izquierdo.

"Harry!"-Grita Hermione, que por fin reacciono, después de tanto tiempo estar parada allí con miedo.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"-Con esa buena oportunidad lanzo el hechizo levantador tratando de copiar como se lo hacia en el libro, aunque cuando estaba a mitad del camino sale volando, porque mi brazo ya no daba mas me empezó a doler como nunca antes lo había sentido, sentía como mil agujas e insectos comían mi carne, que vi sangre saliendo de mi mano intentando no soltar mi varita. A pesar de ello no logro mantener el mazo y se me va solo chocando la pierna del Troll y haciéndolo tropezar, pero aun cociente. Con eso me caigo al suelo viendo como se sigue desarrollando la situación mientras intento calmar mi mano y como mi voz de dolor.

Cuando se cae el Troll Harry es lanzado por la fuerza de la caída. Ron va lo mas rápido hacia Harry viendo como estaba.

"Harry! Te encuentras bien?"-Lo dice preocupado.

Hermione por su parte igual corre hacia Harry pero es interceptada por el Troll. Cuando esta a punto de llegarle todo el brazo del Troll. De un modo salto de donde me encontraba y la empujo.

'Porque hago esto?!'-Me cuestiono mientras recibo ese golpe y salgo volando.

El Troll se levanta y se va a la persona mas cercana, yo.

'Si solo tuviera poder...'-Lo pienso casi desmayado mientras veo al Troll viniendo hacia mi.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"-Aunque escucho el hechizo que Hermione lanza mientras el Troll se dirige hacia mi.

Usando el tiempo que le di, ella controla el maso y logra noquear al Troll, que cae muy cerca mio.

"Se acabo"-Digo tales palabras, con temor a que esto sea falso.

En ese instante entran unas tres personas, los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Quirinus. Entran en ese orden para ver lo que sucedía aquí.

'Llegan tarde!'-Grito en mi mente viéndolos aun echado en el suelo.

"Que sucedió aquí?!"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall con un tono claramente enojado y frio.

Harry y Ron que se habían levantado no sabían que decir, pero en ese momento se escucha una voz, siendo el de Hermione.

"Fue mi culpa. Pensé que podría derrotar al Troll, Harry y Ron solo intentaron detenerme."-Lo dice aunque no mira fijamente a la profesora McGonagall.

"Señorita Granger!"-Lo dice con obvia furia y decepción.

"Y que le sucedió al señor Malfoy?!"-Lo dice acercándose a mi y cuando las heridas superficiales, aunque aun mantengo el dolor de mi brazo apenas reduciendo un grado.

El Trío Dorado no sabia que decir acorde a tal pregunta.

"Estaba yendo a la enfermería, porque no me sentía bien cuando vi al Troll y vine a este cuarto tratando de escapar, cuando escucho a Hermione… Llegar y salvarme del Troll."-Lo digo la mentira que dije a Vincent y a Gregory para a finar seguir con la mentira de Hermione, porque me salvo.

'Solo es porque me salvo del Troll, a pesar que ser por ella en primer lugar que el Troll entrase al baño de niñas.'-Y pienso eso.

"Creo que seria bueno que lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería primero. No piensa eso profesora McGonagall?"-Lo dice Snape viendo mi cara de dolor.

"Esta bien profesor Snape. Ustedes pueden irse, aunque primero 15 puntos para Gryffindor."-Lo dice aumentando 5 puntos a cada uno del Trío Dorado, al parecer no le redujo a Hermione, por haberme "salvado".

El profesor me empezó a jalar hacia la enfermería, pero en el camino me pregunto.

"Y a donde iba de verdad señor Malfoy?"-Me pregunto.

"A-a la enfermería"-Le respondo con dificultad.

"Yendo a la enfermería y no encontrarse al profesor Quirinus?"-Lo pregunta con suspicacia.

"Como sabe que vi al profesor Quirinus?!"-No puedo guardar mi sorpresa.

"Cuando el Troll estuvo en el primer piso, no hubo mucha diferencia en la llegada del profesor Quirinus, ademas de haber un solo camino hacia el gran comedor. A donde iba?"-Me dice como lo supo, sorprendiéndome por su gran lógica.

"A la enfermería"-Volví a mentir.

"Y por eso se evito que el profesor Quirinus te viese?"-Lo pregunto.

Viendo que si no me callaba, podía rebelar mi verdadero motivo, cierro mi boca. Por suerte Snape no continuo, debió haber pensado que solo quería escabullirme.

"Sera mejor que no se acerque al señor Potter. No quera llegar a tener problemas o si?"-Lo pregunto de repente el profesor Snape y yo aun dudoso del significado de esa pregunto solo digo.

"Eso intento"


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12 **_

Finalmente llego a la enfermería y a pesar ser de noche la señora Pomfrey, aun estaba en la enfermería.

"Profesor Snape!"-Lo dice sorprendida al verlo sin notar mi presencia.-"Escuche que hay un Troll en el castillo. Hay alguien herido?"-Termina para empezar a darse cuenta de mi.

"Tenemos hay señor Malfoy. Si me disculpa"-Solo me deja directamente en la enfermería y se va, aunque mientras se va noto por primera vez, que cojea.

"Señor Malfoy que sucedió?"-Lo dice mirándome ignorando la actitud del profesor Snape al despedirse y por ende no se da cuenta que cojeaba.

"Me dolía el brazo… pero ya no me due-"-Digo primero acerca del dolor de mi brazo para darme cuenta que ya no sentía nada, pero al intentar levantarlo para mostrar que esta bien mi brazo no responde. Aun mas mi brazo esta de un tono azul-violeta.

"Que le hiciste a tu brazo?! Rápido, traelo hacia aquí."-Lo dice sorprendida al también notar mi brazo azul-violeta.

Yo asustado por mi brazo obedezco fielmente a lo que me ordeno.

La señora Pomfrey, lo revisa y al darse cuenta del problema va a su repisa y rápido saca un botella y me lo sirve.

"Tómelo todo, sin dejar una gota."-Lo dice seriamente.

Yo obedezco y me lo tomo, aunque por poco lo boto todo, por el saber de la poción, pero al final lo mantengo en mi boca y lo trago.

Unos segundo pasa hasta que noto que el dolor vuelve aparecer en todo mi cuerpo que se genera especialmente en mi brazo de color un poco mas normal. A pesar del dolor, me alegre al saber que aun siento el brazo. Mientras jadeo de dolor en la cama, la señora Pomfrey esperando tal reacción saca otra botella y me lo sirve.

"Vamos señor Malfoy tómelo!"-Lo dice poniéndolo en mi boca.

Yo a pesar del dolor, lo tomo pensando que con esto detendría mi sufrimiento y a pesar de por haberlo tomado disminuyo el dolor aun me dolía el brazo.

"Señora Pomfrey aun me duele el brazo."-Le digo esperando que saque algo mas para reducir el dolor.

"Bueno que esperaba?! Debe sentirse feliz, si hubiese llegado un poco mas tarde, tendríamos que haberte cortado el brazo"-Lo dice con un tono infeliz.

"Que ha hecho para tener el brazo así?! Tus huesos estaban rotos, tus venas, arterias y nervios estaban desgarrados, pero el exterior estaba bien. No me habría preocupado si no fuese por el color de tu brazo."-Lo dice con un tono muy enojada.

"Pelee contra el Troll."-Le digo lo de acerca del Troll.

"Bueno señor Malfoy un Troll no puede hacer ese daño."-Lo dice sin dudar.

Después de pensarlo un rato de otra causa para el estado de mi brazo solo sale.

"Use magia."-Salen las palabras de mi boca al pensar esa posibilidad.

"Que estabas haciendo con tu varita. Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo, tendríamos que amputarte y la magia no puede hacer crecer manos señor Malfoy."-Lo dice para dar ella un respiro y solo decir.

"Quédese en la enfermería 3 días y no cualquier magia que halla causado eso. A penas logre curar tu brazo con fuerte pociones y tus nuevas venas y arteria están aun débil. Si reciben un poco de daño puede volver a ocurrir lo mismo que hace rato."-Lo dice y se va moviendo por unas pijamas que se encuentra en un balcón y se va con intención de irse.

"Señora Pomfrey aun me duele mi brazo."-Le digo antes que se valla.

"No mienta revise su brazo y no vi nada extraño."-Lo dice para irse.

Sin saber que mas decir solo la puedo ver irse mientras yo me sujeto el brazo con dolor, aunque ahora se puede soportar, recién pude dormir a las 3:00 am.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto cansado, pero me despierto al rato estando completamente sorprendido por las dos personas frente a mi, mis padres.

"Padre Madre! Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?"-Me sorprendo y les pregunto mientras con la mano izquierdo me pellizco mi pie, para saber si es un sueño.

"Draco, por fin estas despierto te duele algo. Te sientes bien?"-Es lo primero que dice mi madre al verme despierto.

"Si, estoy bien. Esperen… Porque están aquí? Los padres no pueden visitar a sus hijos en Hogwarts"-Le respondo a mi madre, aunque les vuelvo a preguntar.

"Trabajo en el consejo escolar, tengo el derecho y poder de saber todo lo que sucede en el colegio e ir a ver que todo este bien. Y tu madre solo me esta acompañando al trabajo"-Lo dice mi padre.

"Cuando nos esteramos venimos lo mas rápido a ver como estabas."-Lo dice mi madre después de la oración de mi padre.

"Bueno madre me siento bien, el troll no me hizo nada."-Les digo evitando mover mi mano derecha y que salga una expresión de dolor en mi cara.

"Draco porque peleaste contra un troll?"-Mi padre me pregunta de repente, cuando menciono lo del troll.

"Estaba caminando por el pasillo y de repente veo a un troll. Trato de escapar, pero el troll me sigue… No creo que sea importante, estoy bien."-Le digo a mi padre.

"Y decides pelear contra el troll por tu cuenta?!"-Lo dice esta ves mi madre preocupada y un poco enojada.

"No! No, antes que iniciase a pelear. Llego la ayuda."-Les digo para evitar que se preocupen.

"Oh entonces deberíamos "agradecerles" a tus profesores, por llegar tarde a ayudar a un estudiante que estaba en peligro."-Lo dice mi padre con obvio sarcasmo.

"No fueron los profesores fueron otros estudiantes."-Le digo a mi padre aclarando su malentendido.

"Entonces-"-Mi padre habla cuando una vos lo interrumpe.

"Creo que deberías dejar descansar a nuestro estudiante."-Lo dice una hombre viejo, con cabello y barba larga blanca, tenia unos ojos azules brillantes y penetrantes, ademas de tener un aura digna, fuerte pero amable. Era Dumbledore!

"B-buenos día , director Dumbledore."-Digo cuando lo veo, nervioso a que este aquí y temiendo a que note el pedazo de La Piedra Filosofal que se encuentra en mis túnicas a lado de mi cama.-"Que hace aquí director?"-Le pregunto después de tomar un respiro.

"Solo vine a saludar a nuestros invitados."-Lo dice de manera amable.

"Como podría entrar un troll en el castillo?!"-Mi padre se mete con esa pregunta con una voz fuerte con algo de ira y desagrado.

"Oh lamento lo del troll. Aumentaremos nuestras defensas para que no vuelvan a suceder este tipo de accidente."-Lo dice cortésmente a mi padre aun con su voz amable.

Mi padre lo mira con disgusto, pero se calla. Con eso se genera un ambiente raro e incomodo.

"Cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?"-Le pregunto a mi padre, para aliviar el ambiente.

"Ya es la hora del almuerzo, tienes hambre iré a buscarte algo para comer."-Lo dice mi madre al darse cuenta que es el almuerzo y no comí.

"No madre no tengo hambre, gracias"-Le digo que estoy bien y con eso vuelve a haber ese silencio incomodo. Aunque no se mantiene por mucho tiempo, porque dos niños y una niña entran a la enfermería discutiendo, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Los tres estaban caminando y discutiendo.

"Hermione no voy a darle gracias a el"-Lo dice Ron.

"Si, Hermione viste como nos molesto."-Lo dice esta ves Harry apoyando a Ron.

"Lo se, pero eso no cambia que me salvo y evito que nos castiguen."-Lo dice Hermione con un tono fuerte y mandon.

Ron estaba por decir algo cuando junto con Harry y Hermione ven al director Dumbledore.

"Director Dumbledore!"-Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Oh que hacen unos estudiantes aquí en la hora del almuerzo?"-Lo dice Dumbledore con un tono amable y con gracia.

"Vinimos a ver a Draco"-Lo dice Harry tan rápido termina la pregunta de Dumbledore.

"Y que tienen ustedes tres que hablar con Draco?"-Lo dice mi padre, aunque con un tono frio y con enojo.

'Ahora porque esta enojado?!'-Lo pienso.

"Me llamo Harry Potter, señor"-Se presento Harry.

"Ron We-"-Ron tratando de presentarse con clara incomodidad es cortado por mi padre.

"Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Un gusto conocerlo, me llamo Lucius Malfoy."-Lo dice con un voz mas amable mirando a Harry con sus ojos calculadores.-"Y no es necesario decir tu nombre. Cabello rojo, traje viejo, es obvio que es un Weasley y tu"-Aunque vuelve a ser indiferente y desdeñosa, mirando a Ron. Finalmente mira a Hermione donde solo le dice una, con una cara de desagrado y una mirada de disgusto, aunque al final la ignora como si no existiese.

Por la parte de mi madre solo monstruo una obvia cara de disgusto, que pareciese como si estuviese en el lugar mas asqueroso del mundo.

"A que vinieron?"-Lo digo inconscientemente, con curiosidad.

"Queríamos darte las gracias."-Lo dice Hermione y mira a Harry y Ron.

"G-gra… gra-"-Lo dice Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, pero yo los corto, porque sentí que si continuaban algo malo me pasaría.

"No necesito sus agradecimientos!"-Les digo tan rápido me doy cuenta de un mal sentimiento en mi entorno.

Ron que estaba agradecimiento con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuese lo mas complicado en el mundo, se siente feliz al escuchar que no debe agradecerme.

"Ves Hermione. El no quiere que lo agradezcamos y aun pienso que el debería agradecerte por haberlo salvado."-Le dice a Hermione con un tono alegre.

"Pero no podría haber vencido al troll si no me hubiese salvado!"-Lo dice en un tono fuerte y claro.

…

…

…

Con tales pales palabras, sentí temor que venia desde el centro de mi alma, como si hubiese algo en mi diciéndome que corra. Me tense y busque que me causaba tal sentimiento para solo ver una cara muy fría de… mi madre!

"M-ma-madre estas-"-Le quiero hablar a mi madre, para luego que diga Dumbledore.

"Lucius deberíamos ir a mi oficina para hablar sobre las ocurrencias de la escuela y termines tu informe. No te preocupes puede traer a tu esposa."-Lo dice con tono amable mientras se levanta y se va a camino a su oficina. Ademas le doy mi mayor gratitud mientras mi padre que recién lo vi con mirada sombría se va sin antes decir.

"Vamos Narcissa. Draco te veremos en navidad."-Lo dice levantándose.

"Mientras que yo me sentí el chico mas feliz al ver que se retiraban, junto a su aura, para casi ir a suicidarme al sentir las palabras de reunirnos en navidad.

'No puedo a casa en navidad!'-Fue la conclusión a que llego.

"Gracias Draco"-Lo dice Hermione.

'Si querías agradecerme deberías haberte quedado callada'-Lo digo enojado en mi cabeza.


	14. Capitulo 13 De mal en peor

_**Capitulo 13 De mal en peor**_

Después de que todo pasase estuve tres días sin usar magia, pero a pesar de poder irme me quede otros 3 días, quisiera mas si pudiese, viendo La Piedra Filosofal. Me di cuenta que podría no tener la oportunidad de usarla, al final estuve a punto de morir. Ademas no hubiera seguido el riesgo de no ser que en la enfermería no había nadie y tuve el tiempo para poder verla. Para mi pesar, descubrí que a ser la primera vez que la veía desde que la robe, no sabia como usarla!

No termina mi racha de mala suerte. Intente agarrarla y ver que pasa, resultado: Nada, ademas de ver que es fría como hielo. Uso mi varita y como resultado: Descubro que es dura ante la magia. Sin saber que mas hacer, mela comí y el resultado fue peor: Sabe lo peor que nunca quiero volver a probar, no pude tragarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos, parece que hay algo que lo evita. Me rendí por no saber que ideas mas usar y con eso cambio mi objetivo de buscar la sala de Menesteres a saber como usarla por los libros.

No pensé que podría ser algo peor que tener que sufrir cuando llegue a casa, no saber como usar La Piedra Filosofal y tener que leer para ello. Pero parece que me quede sin suerte con lo del ogro, cuando salgo de la enfermería recuerdo que las clases continúan y por lo tanto la tarea lo hace con ella, al final veo una montaña de tarea, que no llega sola, vienen con tres molestias, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Ahora no me dejan ni un momento solo si antes eran chicles que podías sacarlos, ahora eran parte de mi, intentaba ir al baño de algún modo me seguían estaba estirarme me preguntaban que hacia.

Paso los días llegando el invierno y con eso mi nueva vida en las capas de ropa necesarias para sentirme caliente. Me puse tantos ropas que parecía Vincent Crabbe en la parte media del cuerpo, aunque me las quite al ver que no podía moverme con ellas.

Me doy cuenta que detesto la nieve, pero a pesar de ello debo aun pasar las practicas de vuelo. También estaba por iniciar el primer partido de quidditch, donde Harry jugaría.

Paso los días tranquilo en el exterior, pero en la oscuridad había una batalla de mi contra las montañas de tares. Tarde una semana terminarla mientras buscaba como usar La Piedra Filosofal. Solo descubro que la piedra es el elixir de la vida, su creador Nicolas Flamel, creada en el año 14XX y nada mas no había ni color o forma de la piedra, menos forma de uso. Viendo que no obtendría respuestas me rendí.

Sorprendentemente no puedo experimentar, ni hacer un avance en la investigación ahora, aunque la razón por lo que espero es porque en navidad casi todos los estudiantes se irán, mi momento de poder ir a cualquier parte del castillo sin ser descubierto y encontrar la sala de Menesteres!

Paso los siguientes días tranquilo, hasta el primer juego de quidditch. El día que se inicio el torneo de quidditch, todos estaban animados y hubo una tensión en el aire entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins, porque eran los equipos que jugarían hoy. La verdad es que estuve mas feliz ese día, pero no por el juego, era porque por fin me libraría de las tres grandes molestias, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory. Des de lo del troll llegaron a empeorar a nuevos niveles y cuando ya faltaba poco para que sea hora de ir al juego y tenían que irse los veo con… Snape.

'Que hacen juntos?'-Pensé.

"Que hace aquí profesor Snape?"-Pregunto desconcertado.

"Profesor es muy amable y nos acompañara al juego."-Lo dice Pansy con sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bueno, que están esperando?'-Pregunto sin comprender la situación.

"Te estamos esperando, vamos."-Lo dice Pansy ahora mostrando una cara de victoria.

"No iré!"-Lo digo decisivo.

"Vamos"-Lo único que dice el profesor Snape.

"Profesor Snape"-Le digo con tono triste y clemencia mezclados.

"Vamos"-Lo vuelve a decir y se da la vuelta yendo al partido.

Veo que no puedo salvarme de esto y voy los sigo, sin antes ir maldiciendo todo el camino al campo de quidditch.

Al llegar al campo de quidditch, lo primero que noto son los grandes pilares de donde se sentaban los estudiantes de cada casa y una especial para los profesores formando un aro ínter conectados por unos puentes. En cada poste hay una gran cantidad de estudiantes en los postes que a pesar de tener pequeños distintivos que representaba las diferentes casas existe en los cuerpos de los puertos los colores distintivos de los equipos jugados, rojo y amarillo para Gryffindor, verde con plata para Slytherin. Hubo un momento donde me sentí que no era lo peor, aunque esa idea se va la rato al sentir una ráfaga de viento frio.

'S-si si-go a-qui mo-morire de frio!'-Lo pienso con mi cuerpo temblando del frio.

Intente irme, pero Vincent y Gregory me agarran los hombros mientras Pansy dice:

"Donde vas la escalera son por este lado."

Me agarran y me llevan en mi momento de debilidad a unos asientos, donde la barra de Slytherin se encontraba. Al llegar a la barra para mi sorpresa era caliente, por toda la gente reunida en un solo lugar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin aparecen en el campo junto a los vítores y aplausos de los estudiantes a sus respectivos equipos que ellos apoyan. No esperaba esa reacción que logro destruir mis oídos.

'Detesto esto'-Lo único que logro pensar.

Inicio el partido y veo como inicia el juego. Tuve que admitir que no era malo el juego, pero perdí el interés un momento a otro.

El juego fue con ventaja de Gryffindor. También logro ver a Harry montado en su escoba la "Nimbus 2000", aunque no estaba haciendo nada solo se mantuvo a un lado a salvo de cualquier peligro. Estuve mas tiempo tapándome los oídos por los gritos, pero hubo un momento que me llega que algo malo pasara, así que trato de saber de donde sale ese sentimiento hasta que recuerdo que hoy habría un intento de asesinato. Harry quien estaba en una escoba, en un momento "perdería" el control de su escoba.

'No debería preocuparme. Al final Hermione lo detendrá'-Lo pienso tranquilo y me relajo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que aparezca por primera ves la snitch y Harry por poco la atrape para al final le hagan un claro a "accidente" por un jugador de Slytherin y lo vuelva a perder y con ello perdiendo el control de su escoba.

Al principio me puse tranquilo, pero los segundos pasaban y continuaba.

'Apúrense, Harry no puede morir aun.'-Lo pienso nervioso.

Siguen pasando los segundos que me parecen siglos. Me desespere, me levanto y corro hacia donde se encuentra los profesores. Corro con todas mis fuerzas mientras hacia lo posible por ignorar el frio y veo a Harry cada ves peor. Tarde unos segundos para llegar y cuando me meto bajo los asientos veo a Hermione ya preparándose para atacar a Snape que estaba a lado de Quirinus. Suelto un suspiro y saco una risa de lo tonto que me preocupe. Vuelvo a mi puesto y me siento para ver todo el juego con la victoria de Gryffindor.

Después del juego me enferme, aunque no hubo mucho problema, con solo ir a a enfermería y curarme. Pasaron unas semanas hasta que falta poco para navidad y momento para que la mayoría de los estudiantes se vayan a casa.

"En cerio te quedaras en el colegio?"-Me pregunta Pansy, en la entrada del tren 9 ¾.

"Si"-Le digo con una sonrisa.

"Que aburrido, el colegio apesta."-Lo dice con desagrado.

"Bueno mis papas no pueden porque-"-Estaba hablando, pero me quedo estupefacto, con cara blanca y manos temblando.

"Hola Draco"-Lo dice mi padre que apareció detrás de Pansy.

"Padre! Que haces aquí?"-Lo digo forzando una sonrisa.

"Vine a recogerte."-Lo dijo con un tono frio.

"Pero quiero quedar-"-Intento decir mi intención de quedarme, pero me corta con una voz rotunda.

"Draco!"

"Esta bien"-Es lo único que digo, bajando la cabeza.

'Porque?!'-Pienso mientras sufro en mi corazón.

Me voy al castillo y aliste mis maletas, cosa que lamente mucho fue tener todo ordenado siempre en mi maleta. Una ves termino me voy de mi cuarto y salgo, pero cuando me dirijo a la estación del tren veo a mi padre en la entrada.

"Ya estoy listo."-Digo eso y me dirijo afuera.

"Draco ven aquí, no iremos por el tren."-Lo dice con su tono firme.

"Pero es el único camino para salir de Hogwarts."-Le digo desconcertado.

"Usaremos un camino mas rápido, polvo flu."-Solo dice eso y se va caminando por un pasillo.

'Ahora que me doy cuenta nunca pensé como llegaron al castillo la anterior vez.'-Lo pienso dándome cuenta de ello.

Lo seguí hasta la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Mi padre entro sin tocar la puerta y yo lo sigo.

"Debe un mejor ejemplo a su hijo señor Lucius."-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall que estaba adentro de su oficina.

"Lo tendré en cuenta."-Diciendo eso se va a la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall junto conmigo y nos vamos.

"_Mansión Malfoy"_-Diciendo tales palabras.

Usar el polvo flu fue extraño por que a diferencia de la técnica de la aparición que sentía un mareo, en este caso sentí mas que me revolvieron el cuerpo, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo para que termine tal sensación apareciendo en la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy.

"Me voy a mi habitación padre."-Digo eso deprimido.

"Draco quedate tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo."-Lo dice con tono frio.

"Y mis cosas"-Lo digo tratando de escapar de lo que esta por venir.

"Elfo inútil, porque no llevaste aun las cosas al cuarto de Draco."-Lo dice mi padre al escuchar mi oración.

Aparece Dobby en ese instante temblando.

"Dobby se olvido. Dobby merece castigo."-Lo dice con culpa.

"Lleva primero mis cosas"-Le digo para evitar que se mutile al frente de mis ojos. Dobby lo hace y desaparece con mis cosas.

No falto mucho para que mi madre llegase, pero no llega mi madre preocupada por su hijo, si no una madre fría.

"H-hola madre"-Trato de saludarla.

"Es lo único que tienes que decir."-Lo dice mirándome y notando que sus ojos estaban rojos, parece causado por llanto.

"..."-No sabia que decir.

Mi madre empezó a llorar y no sabia que hacer, pero cuando quise decir algo, mi padre me dice:

"Draco ve a la silla!"-Con ira y voz fuerte.

Yendo a la silla y sentándome aturdido y esperando a la "gran educación de mis padres".

Asi empezo mi "vacación"...

* * *

Nota: Saben siempre, pienso que es algo irreal que un personaje tenga suerte en todo, ademas me gusta, pienso que es mas interesante.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	15. Capitulo 14 Todo por nada(parte 1)

**Advertencia este capitulo puede ponerlos triste.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14 Todo por nada (parte 1)**_

Fue mi peor vacación que tuve en mis dos vidas. Me encerraron el mayor tiempo en mi habitación a "reflexionar", me quitaron mi varita junto a mis libros. A pesar de ello logre mantener La Piedra Filosofal conmigo, porque ahora la pongo en mis bolsillos nunca alejándolo de mi, hasta duermo sobre ella. No se como hubiese sobrevivido a ello si no.

Aunque no supe que podía hacer con ella, sin usar la magia, hice todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero no logre nada esa semana. No tenia mucho tiempo de estudiarla así que no esperaba avances la verdad. Mis padres me "educaban" en casa las 13 horas al día dándome solo 3 horas de "libertad", no creo que sea libertad estar encerrado en tu habitación y unas 8 horas de sueno. Use todo el tiempo que pude, mis 3 horas porque una vez intente quedarme despierto la noche pero siempre me quedaba dormido, parece ser que me lanzan un hechizo.

La parte buena de la primera semana fue aprendí que la piedra se puede destruir y juntar sin problemas y cuando digo destruir llego a ser que un día me enfurecí, de no saber que mas hacer que la lance a mi pared y se rompió como vidrio, pero con solo dar un poco de presión se volvieron a juntar.

Obtuve nuevas formas de "enseñanza", como tener un examen sobre la sangre pura y si mis respuestas eran satisfactorias, comía ese día, ademas también definía el sabor de la comida.

Para mi segunda semana, fue peor con mis padres.

No se que paso un día que se enfurecieron. No obtuve ni explicación alguna de porque lo hicieron, fue lo peor que pase, aunque gracias a ello obtuve una nueva enseñanza de vida, No Enojes A Tu Madre!

Nunca pensé que mi madre que a pesar de enojarse, aun se preocupaba de no matarme de hambre, a veces dándome un pequeño bocadillo cuando no podía cenar. Pero ahora me dejo sin comida todo ese día.

Pero aun a pesar de ello descubrí algo que me divertido por ese día. Cuando había vuelto a mi cuarto temblando por mi madre se me había caído la piedra en una bandeja de metal, sorprendentemente se hizo de oro. Me doy cuenta de ello por ese brillo que se genero al transformarse y empece a recordar que otra habilidad de la piedra era convertir cualquier metal en oro. Aunque aun era rico me entretuvo ese día.

Con eso paso mi "vacación"…

Estaba en la estación para Hogwarts junto a mis padres rígido y pálido.

"Que aprendiste estos días?"-Lo dice mi padre agarrando mi hombro con voz fría.

"La sangre sucia en lo peor.

La sangre pura no debe acercarse a lo sucio.

La sangre…

la sangre…"-Continué recitando todo lo que aprendí de mis padres con voz muerta y apagada.

Después de que termine tardando-me unos 5 minutos en recitar todo, monstruo una sonrisa junto a mi madre que por fin dejo de estar enojada.

"Descuida Draco nos volveremos a ver en solo 5 meses te vendremos a recoger."-Lo dice mi madre con voz amorosa que no escuchaba hace 6 días.

'No por favor! No quiero volver!'-Lo dije en mi corazón mientras mis ojos se ponían rojos cerca de llorar.

"Draco no llores. Solo serán 5 meses que estés lejos de nosotros."-Lo dice mi madre confundiendo mi llanto de sufrimiento a uno de tristeza de dejar a mis padres.

…

…

…

"Draco!"

Escucho una voz que me grito.

"Draco ya llegamos"

Vuelvo a escucharla y me despierto de mi mundo. Levanto mi cabeza percatándome que ya estaba en el tren, era de noche y la niña que me llamaba era Pansy.

"Draco levantate! Se que la escuela es mala, pero animate."-Lo dice quejándose.

"Cuando llegue aquí?"-Pregunto sin poder recordar lo que paso.

"Yo que sabría?! Solo te vi sentado aquí ignorándome todo el viaje."-Lo dice con insatisfacción.

Con eso se retira y se va. Yo la sigo, mejorando mi estado de animo.

Volví a la misma vida de escuela pasaba las clases e iba por las tardes a la biblioteca tratando de averiguar un método de usar La Piedra Filosofal.

Paso con ello el tiempo para que viendo mis notas de los sucesos que deberían pasar en este año. Una vez visto me metí en un gran problema por no saber que hacer.

En la historia original Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco serian atrapados y enviados al bosque oscuro. Normalmente eso no seria problema, pero si lo hay Voldemort estaría allí esa noche buscando unicornios.

No sabia que hacer porque no sabia que ocurriría si no pasaba tal evento. Al final ese evento era importante porque le daba la pista a Harry de que Voldemort quería La Piedra Filosofal. Me molesto mucho tiempo de lo que podría ocurrir, pero se me ocurre una idea brillante.

'No necesariamente me debo hacer atrapar. Solo debo hacer que atrapen a Harry'-Lo pienso feliz.

Llegando a esa linea de pensamientos empiezo a planear.

Primero que todo tuve que ver como atraparlos, la manera mas sencilla seria que Filch los atrape como el original y para ello tenia que esperarlos en la torre mas alta, la de astronomía. Una vez que ellos lleguen allí y entreguen al dragón tomaría su capa y sin ella, aunque se acuerden o no, no podrán ocultarse.

'Perfecto'-Lo digo feliz con pequeñas risas, que trato de disimular.

Con eso espero a la noche. Estuve en ese tiempo viendo los caminos de Filch y los atajos que podría usar para ello. Me pase mucho tiempo viendo entrenando mis pasos para que no se dieran cuenta de mi.

Aunque la espera fue algo larga al final de un mes donde me empezaba a preocupar, porque lo que esperaba fue que el brazo de Ron fuese mordida por Norberta, la dragona de Hagrid. Me gusto mucho que no me desilusionase Ron porque un día por fin vi su mano roja.

Me alegro verlo y le fui a pedir su libro prestado, porque solo sabia que llevarían al dragón en un momento después de la mordedura de Ron, no sabia el día exacto.

"Ron me prestas tu libro?"-Le digo acercándome a el.

"Vete Draco!"-Me responde enojado.

"Bueno, creo que debería ir por la señora Pomfrey a preguntarle que puede causar esa mordedura en tu brazo."-Le digo con un tono de duda sarcástica.

"Esta bien, aquí lo tienes ahora dejame en paz."-Lo dice con cara roja.

Me retiro y me voy a un rincón donde busco cada hoja buscando una carta. Para mi alegría encontré la carta y la leí. Decía que lo llevarían dentro de dos días mas, este sábado.

'Entonces este sábado sera'-Lo pienso y guardo la carta, para que no mucho tiempo después Ron llegase nervioso.

"Devuélveme el libro!"-Me grita Ron.

"Esta bien, aquí tienes. Adiós."-Le entrego y me voy.

Ese día evite al Trío Dorado quien me busco, creo que con ilusión que no hubiera leído aun la carta. El tiempo avanzo ya llegando el sábado en la noche.

"Ya llame a Filch para que vaya a la torre de astronomía a las 1. Lo único que debo hacer es tomar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y ocultarme."-Hablo mientras repaso mi plan.

"Polveras a ponerles otra trampa?!"-Lo dice gritando Pansy al escuchar una parte de mi plan.

"Silencio alguien puede oírte"-Le digo molesto.

Ya a las 11:00 p.m me escabullí del sala común de Slytherin y me voy yendo a la torre de astronomía. Aunque mientras iba me encontré con el gato de Filch, me oculto pegándome en la pared mientras veía su sombra acercándose.

'Vete! Vete!'-Lo pienso, hasta que cuando solo faltaba unos pasos para que me viese, se escucha un sonido leve viniendo desde otro pasillo. La gata de Filch se retira alejándose de mi.

'Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.'-Lo pienso soltando un suspiro. Espere unos segundos a ver que no volvía la gata de Filch y continuo mi camino. Para mi sorpresa cuando ya estoy al frente de la puerta para estar en la torre de astronomía., la vi medio abierta.

'Ya llegaron?!'-Lo pienso nervioso tratando de abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido para entrar y ver.

Cuando entre y no veo a nadie, me puse mas nervioso y me oculto en un rincón.

'Detesto esa capa de invisibilidad. No puedo saber si ellos están o no.'-Lo pienso mientras me siento y espero a que lleguen los amigos del hermano de Ron.

Para cuando ya iban a ser las 1 am, faltando unos minutos por fin veo a unos magos en sus escobas y con ello aparecen de la nada un niño y una niña junto a la jaula de un dragón, Harry, Hermione y Norberta, respectivamente.

Mientras los veo desde lejos veo que dejaron la capa en el suelo y se dirigían con el dragón a los magos sobre las escobas y empezaron a hablar.

Yo ignorando de lo que decían, saco mi varita y hago mi hechizo.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_-Lo digo con la voz mas baja posible y la apunto hacia su capa de invisibilidad. Resistiendo el dolor, hago que la capa se acerque lo suficiente sin que nadie se de cuenta.

"Perfecto!"-Exclamo en voz fuerte, para darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta. Puse mi mano en mi boca mientras me ponía la capa.

Vi a Harry y Hermione, solo viéndolos nerviosos mirando donde yo estoy. Pero estoy usando la capa de invisibilidad, así que evita que me descubran.

Temiendo a que se den cuenta que su capa no esta y empiezan a buscar en la torre, logrando que accidentalmente me encuentren. Me levanto y me voy despacio hacia la puerta. Todo iba bien mientras escuchaba unas risas de victoria atrás mio, que ademas me ayudaron a evitar que escuchen mis pasos.

Solo estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando de repente se abre y se choca contra mi, haciéndome caer a mi junto a la capa.

"Conque hay tres estudiantes en la torre de astronomía.?"-Lo dice nadie mas que Filch con voz burlona y fría.

'Sabia que no existía buena suerte para mi'-Lo pienso sacando una lagrima del dolor de mi cara.

Filch me llevo junto a Harry y Hermione a la oficina de la señora McGonagall. Para mi sorpresa la profesora McGonagall no estaba sola, se encontraba Neville a lado de la profesora McGonagall.

"Profesora McGonagall encontré a tres estudiantes afuera de sus dormitorios a estas altas horas de la noche."-Lo dice Filch con un tono feliz, la primera vez que lo escucho.

La profesora McGonagall al escuchar esas palabras nos ve con enojo.

"Como pueden haber hoy cuatro estudiantes fuera en los pasillos! Porque harían eso?"-Lo dice con voz enojada dirigiendo su mirada a los 4.

"Me han inculpado profesora McGonagall! Soy inocente!"-Le hablo a la profesora McGonagall con tono suplicante.

'Nunca iré al bosque prohibido! Moriré con Voldemort allí.'-Es lo único que viene a mi cabeza.

"Como eres inocente señor Malfoy?"-Lo pregunta la profesora McGonagall enojada.

"..."-No sabia que decir, porque no podía decir que de verdad era inocente. Bajo mi cabeza triste y derrotado.

"Y que tienen que decir ustedes tres?"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall cambiando su mirada a Harry, Hermione y Neville.

"Escuche que Draco iba a poner una trampa a Harry y Hermione. Y fui a avisarles."-Lo dice asustado Neville.

"Con que es así?"-Mira la profesora McGonagall a Harry y Hermione, quienes sacuden sus cabezas en aprobación.

"Entonces serán -50 puntos para Slytherin y -30 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno."-Lo dice con voz resuelta.

Al día siguiente los de Gryffindor vieron -90 puntos y al enterarse que fue por tres estudiantes se enojaron contra ellos. En mi caso a pesar de ver -50 puntos, Pansy explico que fue que me salio mal una trampa contra Gryffindor, a pesar de su enojo, al final se alegraron de que Gryffindor perdiese su posición en el primer lugar.

Y si hablan de la capa de invisibilidad, la profesora McGonagall la tiene, aunque no creo que sepa para que sirve.


	16. Capitulo 15 Todo por nada(Parte 2)

_**Capitulo 15 Todo por nada (parte 2)**_

Pasaron los días, seguían las clases normales. Ahora me ponía a buscar con aun mas esfuerzo en la biblioteca cualquier cosa que aumente mi fuerza para el futuro castigo.

Para mi sorpresa no hay fuertes hechizos en la biblioteca exceptuando la zona prohibida. Para el tercer día recibo una carta, cosa que al ver de que era de la profesora McGonagall me quedo paralizado con cara mas blanca de lo normal.

'Por favor, que el castigo sea otra cosa.'-Suplico en mi mente mientras abro la carta, que como era de esperar, la carta decía que hoy seria el castigo y que Filch nos recogería en la noche. No paso demasiado hasta que llegase el anochecer y fuese a la puerta principal donde Filch se encontraba junto a Harry, Hermione y Neville.

"Es hora de su castigo"-Lo dice con una sonrisa malvada mientras abría la puerta y nosotros lo seguíamos.

Mientras vamos caminando, Filch habla tratando de asustarnos, aunque lo ignoro mientras hablaba en mi mente como evitar a Voldemort.

'En el libro original, Voldemort le sale a Harry… Entonces no me quedare con Harry'-Pienso lo mas obvio y primero que se me ocurre.

'Ademas no iré con ese perro miedoso.'-Lo digo acordando que el perro de Hagrid, es un perro que parece valiente, pero la verdad es que es muy cobarde.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estábamos al frente de la casa de Hagrid. También veo como Harry y Hermione estaban mas felices.

"No creo que puedan ser felices, porque irán al bosque prohibido"-Lo dice Filch al verlos felices.

"Bueno conmigo nada les pasara Filch."-Aparece una voz gruesa desde la cabaña que se abre saliendo un hombre grande, Hagrid.

"Me voy recogeré lo que quede de ustedes al amanecer, si es que queda algo."-Lo dice yéndose con una voz maligna.

"Bueno, no se preocupen mientras este aquí nada les pasara."-Lo dice Hagrid, intentando animar a Harry y Hermione.

Una vez dicho eso nos fuimos al bosque prohibido. Mientras caminábamos yo me ponía nervioso de cualquier sonido que escuchaba, creo que parecía mas asustado que Neville. Seguía deseando que hoy Voldemort no estuviese aquí hoy, pero no mucho después de caminar Hagrid se agacho a un charco plateado.

"Ven eso, es sangre de unicornio. Algo ha estado atacando a los unicornios estos días, es el segundo que me encuentro este mes."-Lo dice Hagrid con voz sombría.

"Entonces deberíamos irnos. Algo que puede matar a un unicornio es muy peligroso."-Lo digo tan rápido como veo una oportunidad de irme.

"No, viendo como esta la sangre el unicornio debe estar aun vivo. Vamos a buscarlo y en el peor caso liberarlo de su sufrimiento. Descuida nada pasara mientras este aquí."-Lo dice Hagrid con cara pensativa, pensando en que podría dañar a un unicornio.

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos."-Lo dice Hagrid.

"Yo no iré con Harry!"-Escuchando eso, grito mi intención con fuerte resolución.

"..."-Harry se queda solo mirándome.

"Entonces… tu y Hermione vienen conmigo. Si hay algún descubrimiento lancen una bengala blanca. Si tienen problemas lancen una roja, iré lo mas rápido hacia ustedes"-Al ver que no tenia intención de estar cerca de Hagrid dijo esas palabras, ademas de que pensó que mis palabras eran porque mi relación con Harry no era buena, así que no lo pensó demasiado.

No tuve ningún problema con esta combinación y por primera vez pongo una sonrisa en todo el día.

Nos separamos y caminamos siguiendo una de las pistas del unicornio. Al principio me puse nervioso, pero con el tiempo me puse mas tranquilo.

Mientras este Hagrid aquí, no me debería ocurrir nada. Al final no hay razón para que me intente cazar Voldemort, porque Harry no esta aquí.

"Creo que no debería venir"-Lo digo soltando un suspiro largo de alivio.

"Quien no debería-"-Hermione me escucho y tenia intención de preguntarme, pero hubo algo en el cielo que la detuvo.

Levante mi cabeza viendo el cielo, para lograr ver una bengala roja.

'Deben haberse topado ya a Voldemort. Creo que al final, era mejor que Neville fuese con el, así pueden pedir ayuda.'-Lo pienso mirando al cielo.

"Ustedes dos quédense aquí. Ahora vuelvo."-Dice Hagrid seriamente tan rápido ve la bengala roja y sale corriendo mientras carga su ballesta.

No pasa mucho hasta perderlo de vista.

"Estarán bien?"-Lo dice Hermione preocupada.

'Neville es el único que debería tener cuidado.'-Lo pienso pensando que también Neville tiene mala suerte como yo. Y con eso me llego el pensamiento que quien moriría primero si ambos estuviéramos juntos en un equipo. El tiempo paso y me empece a preocupar.

'No se abran muerto?'-Sale tal pensamiento en mi cabeza.

"Se están tardando mucho. Deberíamos ir yendo."-Lo dice Hermione al igual darse cuenta que se tardan demasiado.

"No me acercare ni muerto allí!"-Lo digo quejándome y gritando mientras me siento en el suelo del bosque oscuro.

"Bien! Iré sola!"-Lo dice Hermione igual gritándome y preparándose para ir.

"Sabes que hay ogros y bestias salvajes?"-Le digo con tono malvado.

Hermione al escuchar mis palabras, se quedo quieta un segundo para luego continuar yendo.

'Que Gryffindor.'-Lo pienso.

Después de unos segundos, empezó un silencio que no me agrado. Escuchaba el viento moviendo las hojas y a veces unos pequeños insectos, sentí miedo.

"Se fue sola, debería ir a ver que nada pase."-Lo digo mientras me levanto.

"Porque camino era la bengala?"-Me pregunto desconcertado al darme cuenta que perdí donde era el camino. Me quede quieto, parado, intentando recordar el camino que debía seguir.

Aunque no mucho después escucho un sonido cerca mio, pisadas humanas.

"Ya llegaron"-Lo digo feliz mientras corro al lugar donde escuche el sonido de pisadas.

Voy con cara feliz sabiendo que una ves los encuentra cualquier peligro pasara. Pero en vez de ver a cuatro figuras, veo a una sola figura encapuchada…

Al darme cuenta que no eran ellos me detengo en seco, mientras tiemblo. Llegando a ser esa figura ni nada menos que Voldemort.

Me quedo paralizado viendo como Voldemort estaba aun caminando. Yo me oculto en un árbol y tapo mi boca esperando a que se vaya.

Mientras lo veo de reojo, oculto en el árbol. Faltaba poco para que no hubiese peligro, pero en ese momento se escucha unos pasos atrás mio, desde donde venia.

Me doy la vuelta viendo quien era y veo a… Hermione!

'Que hace aquí?!'-Lo pienso furioso.

"Dra-"-Al verme se acerca e intenta decir mi nombre, pero por suerte logro acercarme a ella lanzándome a ella y tapando su boca mientras ruego que Voldemort no la hubiera escuchado.

Pero como siempre en momentos como este mi suerte me abandona y Voldemort se da la vuelta y corre hacia aquí. Viendo como se acercaba corriendo, tome la primera acción que se me ocurre, correr.

Me levanto de encima de Hermione y empiezo a corre, a correr como nunca lo hice antes, sin importar que dirección estoy tomando. Mientras Voldemort me vio corriendo y me va persiguiendo.

'Vamos piernas, mas rápido!'-Pienso mientras uso todas las fuerzas que tengo, corriendo de Voldemort. Pero la diferencia física entre un niño y un hombre se pudo ver claramente en ese momento. La distancia conforme pasaba el tiempo se estaba achicando.

'Que hago?!'-Lo pienso desesperado, mientras doy la vuelta mi cabeza y veo a Voldemort mas y mas cerca.

Viendo como se me acercaba mi final, hice la primera solución que sale de mi mente.

Me paro en seco dándome la vuelta, apretó mi mano agarrando vi barita y me arrodillo mientras digo.

"Mi señor soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Mi padre me envió!"-Lo digo gritando arrodillado.

Voldemort continuo, pero al escuchar toda mi oración se detiene y me mira. Yo siento una mirada malvada debajo de esa capucha que me genera miedo, tanto miedo que quiero irme, pero me mantengo firme y en caso que continué su ataque, apretó mi varita preparándome para lo que sea que pueda pasar. Hubo un silencio que duro unos, solo pidiendo escuchar los sonidos de los arboles.

"Habla"-Lo dice una voz bajo la capucha, una voz fría y horrenda que al escucharla te da escalofríos.

"Ah… Mi padre me envió a buscarlo porque… El supo que usted estaría en Hogwarts este año."-Lo digo la primera excusa que logro crear.

"El supo que estaría aquí… por… La Piedra Filosofal!"-Continuo hablando temiendo que no me creyera.

"El me pidió que lo ayudase."-Lo digo al final levantando mi cabeza.

"Lucius… Después de todos estos años el sabe que estoy vivo… pero no vino a buscarme en persona."-Habla la misma voz tenebrosa, primero tranquila para irse tornando mas malvada y con furia generando una intención asesina

"El ministerio no confiá en mi padre, lo vigilan!"-Lo digo tan rápido como siento su intención asesina dirigida hacia mi.

"...Pero no necesito alguien le tenga miedo al ministerio ni alguien como el. _Avada Ked"-Habla pero ahora con una ira mas visible._

"Mi padre me pidió que le entregara esto!"-Viendo que me iba a matar. Hablo fuerte intentando parar que me mate.

"Y que seria?"-Lo dice con voz impaciente.

"...La… Piedra filosofal"-Le hable sin tener mas opción para poder vivir.

"La piedra ahora esta en el castillo"-Lo dice con molestia.

"Tengo una parte de ella. Mire."-Viendo que me escuchaba saco la piedra de mi túnica. Le muestro una bolsa de tela de alta calidad. La abrí descubriendo una piedra roja sangrienta que generaba brillo por la luz de la luna.

"Mi padre supo que la buscaba. Así que la robe... por ordenes de el, pero los guardias no me dejaron otra opción que romperla a la mitad, dejando la ilusión que la recuperaron la piedra."-Le digo lo que sucedió cambiando algunas partes de mi historia.

Voldemort no me habla, en cambio, agarra en un segundo la piedra y la ve. Parece que estaba emocionado al principio, pero al escuchar que solo es la mitad su animo se corta.

"Bien… Aunque solo es la mitad."-Lo dice mientras usaba su varita, levita una roca y la transforma en un cáliz. Después puso la piedra en ella para luego sacar una llama de su varita y hervirla.

"Ah mi señor?"-Le pregunto con vos baja y con miedo, pero antes de volver a preguntarle, veo lo que nunca espere. La Piedra Filosofal se hace liquido aun manteniendo su color y luego Voldemort se lo traga.

"Muy bien hecho, tu y tu padre tendrán su recompensa. A pesar que la mitad no puede resucitarme. Me ha hecho mas fuerte."-Lo dice con un tono feliz.

'Para usar la piedra solo había que… cocinarla?!'-Lo grito en mi cabeza con ira.

"Te puedes ir"-Es lo siguiente que escucho. Yo aun asustado me voy con cara blanca por una dirección.

Camino por unos minutos sin una dirección hasta escucho una voz.

"Hagrid lo encontré!"-Lo dice la voz de un niño, Harry.

Yo al ver una cara conocida, me relajo y mis pies aun nerviosos por fin ceden cayendo, arrodillado, mientras me repito en mi cabeza

'Creo lo arruine'

* * *

**Advertencia esta nota sera larga.(No es necesario leer la primeras lineas, pero aconsejo leer las ultimas)**

**Nota: **Saben esta parte si que tardo… Bueno fue porque originalmente seria en un capitulo, pero pensé que seria muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos.

Me pregunto si les dio pena, la verdad no me di cuenta de lo triste que se puso hasta haber escrito las primeras 700 palabras. Me puse a pensar en ese momento, me pregunte "quien le haría esto a mi personaje?"… Luego recuerdo que era yo.

Siendo serio me dio algo de pena mi personaje, que se me bloqueo la mente de como continuar. Me tome mas tiempo para escribir un párrafo.

Después de haber las ultimas partes, quien lo diría mi programa de escritura se me paro, por un maldito juego que estaba abierto. Tuve que escribir casi 2000 palabras de nuevo.

Me arte durante una tarde que no quise escribir.

Al final logro terminar como esto…

**Desde aquí aconsejo si o si leer, si les interesa algo sobre mi personaje.**

Ahora si... Lo de la historia:

1.- Mi personaje no es un héroe, si llegase a ser un tonto que salta a cada peligro que va, mejor lo mando a Gryffindor.

2.-Saben lo de su mano es un limitante. No esperen a que se valla de un día para otro y me pregunto si les gustara como lo haré, seria de una forma malvada. (Si quieren pueden enviarme maneras puede que cambie de opinión de como lo haré)

3.- Espero que sepan, que las pequeñas cosas que pongo pueden tener mas importancia en el futuro.

**Y como ultimo pido a cualquier persona que entienda a una mujer su ayuda a entender como pensaría Hermione de 11 años, para hacer un capitulo "Pensamientos de Hermione"(Envíen me un pequeño texto de como creen que pensaría.) "Las mujeres son el segundo misterio del universo"**


	17. Capitulo 16 Poder Familiar

_**Capitulo 16 Poder Familiar**_

Me encontraba en la mañana siguiente a lo ocurrido con Voldemort. Estuve derrotado todo el día, pensando en como arreglarlo.

'Mi piedra! Tanto me costo conseguirla!'-Lo gritaba en mi mente, lo gritaría si no tuviese miedo que alguien me escuchase.

'En serio solo tenia que "cocinar" la piedra?!'-Me cuestionaba de no haberme ocurrido, tan sencilla y estúpida idea.

Me quería golpearme la cabeza y lo haría si no tuviese un problema aun mas grande.

'Y lo peor de todo, Voldemort ahora es mas fuerte!'-Pensando en el gran problema que me ocasione. Al darme cuenta de eso, supe que podría haber destruido mi vida.

Me dio miedo en especial tal resultado por el hecho que ahora al ser mas poderoso Voldemort, tal ves podría conseguir la otra mitad en cualquier momento y resucitar. Una vez que resucitase seria una suerte que intente matar a Harry en el mismo instante y que muera otra vez. Aunque eso seria un sueño, porque si eso pasase habría adelantado su resurrección y peor eso significa que si resucitase ahora seria imposible abrir la cámara de los secretos y por ende imposible destruir cualquier horrocrux, exceptuando el fuego maldito.

No quería pensar tal historia donde podría morir, por mentir a Voldemort o por ayudarlo a resucitar.

"Draco! Quita esa cara de muggle!"-Escucho una voz mientras pienso como seria mejor forma de morir como traidor del mundo mágico o traidor de los mortifagos.

"Esa es mi cara"-Le replico a la persona quien me grita siendo Pansy.

"Pues saca-tela o usare magia para recordarte que eres un mago!"-Lo dice con enojo.

'Cierto soy un mago!'-me doy cuenta y me animo.-'Aun no se acabo todo, aun debe haber una forma…

…

…'-Pensé y seguí pensando, como detendría a Voldemort. Paso segundos, pero recuerdo una información importante. En la historia original hubo dos cosas que detuvo a Voldemort originalmente. Dumbledore y el espejo de Oesed.

'Dumbledore se ira por la carta de Quirinus, quien es Voldemort, que a su vez se hace pasar por el ministerio para hacerlo ir a Londres. No puedo cambiar eso, al final quien creería, en un niño o en la "carta del ministerio"… Así que lo haré con el espejo… Según la información que sale en el libro: "Nadie, quien quiera la piedra y quiera usarla la obtendrá. Solo quien quiera la piedra, pero no quiera usarla la puede obtener." Entonces solo debo detener a que cualquiera que pueda obtener la piedra llegue al espejo de Oesed. Harry, Ron y Hermione no pueden ir a buscar la piedra!'-Es la conclusión que saco con tales pensamientos.

"Gracias, creo que eres algo mas que una molestia."-Lo digo mientras me animo y me retiro.

'Pero primero debo aumentar mas mi fuerza'-Lo pienso mientras corro.

"Como que una molestia!"-Solo escucho eso, mientras me voy rápido, para ver a alguien.

Paso un tiempo caminando hasta que llego a un salón que esta vació porque aun era hora del desayuno.

"Profesor Quirinus?!"-Pregunto fuerte para ver si de verdad no había nadie.

"S-señor M-malfoy. Q-que bus-ca?"-Aparece Quirinus de una puerta al fondo del salón.

"Quisiera pedir permiso para entrar a la biblioteca prohibida."-Si quería ir a la biblioteca prohibida , porque era bien conocido que la magia oscuro a pesar de ser malvada te daba fuerza mas rápido y fácil.

"P-porque qui-quiere i-ir"-Lo dice con su tartamudeo.

"Porque creo que aprendiendo mas puedo serle mas útil."-Le digo de forma que parezca una fanático de Voldemort.

"Có-como q-que me po-podrias ayu-ayudar?"-Lo dice fingiendo ignorancia.

"Profesor debe tener mas cuidado cuando habla. Especialmente sin cerrar la habitación."-Le digo una "mentira", porque si se que habla con Voldemort a solas, aunque nunca lo vi en persona.

Nos quedamos callados viéndonos, no se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que se escucha una voz fría que proviene de Quirinus, pero no es el. Se trataba de Voldemort, quien se encontraba en el mismo cuerpo de Quirinus, compartiendo el mismo cuerpo.

"Dejalo!"-Lo dice con tono frio como serpiente y dominante.

"E-esta bi-bien ma-ma-maestro."-Lo responde de manera humilde y con un miedo que nunca antes mostró.

Aunque me encanto que lo aceptase, aun me dio un incomodidad, como si estuviesen viendo intentando analizarme.

"Gracias maestro"-Lo digo y me voy. No quería quedarme mas tiempo cerca de el.

Me fui feliz con una sonrisa.

'Aprenderé el fuego demoníaco y lo matare con ello. No importa si el colegio se quema, nadie toma algo mio gratis.'-Lo pienso. Al final quien no estaría enojado si le robasen algo.

Me dirigí con el permiso a la biblioteca, no tuve problemas al ir. Me sorprendió que al llegar estaba mas llena de lo usual.

"Otro estudiante que viene a estudiar para los exámenes finales?!"-Lo dice la señora Pince, parece que no le gusta que haya tantos estudiantes en la biblioteca.

'Ahora que me acuerdo no falta mucho para los exámenes de fin de año.'-Lo digo con sorpresa de haberme olvidado ello.

"Tengo un permiso para ir a la biblioteca prohibida."-Lo digo mi razón de venir mientras levanto mi mano mostrando mi permiso firmado.

"No puede entrar debe decirme sobre que busca exactamente y la asignatura, yo voy y le entrego el libro."-Lo dice con voz de autoridad.

"Que?!"-Lo digo con sorpresa.

"Bueno por lo que veo fue firmado por el profesor Quirinus. Que libro busca?!"-Lo dice preguntándome otra vez.

"Ah… No puedo yo ir y ver que necesito?"-Le pregunto sin saber que decir.

"No! Desde que Dumbledore cambio las reglas del área prohibida."-Lo dice firmemente.

"Cambio las reglas?"-Lo digo desconcertado.

"Si desde que comenzó la primera guerra mágica."-Lo dice aclarando mis dudas.

'Maldito Voldemort. Como pueden hacerme esto?!'-Lo gritaba sufriendo en mi mente.

"… Cual recomienda?"-Lo digo sin tener idea de si quiera el nombre de algún libro que puede estar en la área prohibida.

"Ninguno. Nadie debería tocar un libro de allí."-Lo dice con clara voz.

"Lo necesito, por la clase Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras"-Le digo con cabeza baja decaído.

"..."-Se mantiene en silencio, mirándome.

"Quiero el libro que todos sacan la primera vez para la clase Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras"-Le digo suplicante.

"...Ahora lo traigo."-Lo dice al final.

Yo suspiro con eso y me digo.

'La siguiente investigare que libro debo agarrar...'-Lo digo en el fondo de mi corazón para acordarme luego.

"Aquí esta."-Lo dice entregándome un libro antiguo y grueso.

"Gracias señora Pince"-Lo digo y me retiro.

'Ahora veamos como es el libro'-Lo digo aun con esperanza de encontrar algo bueno.

Llego a la sala común y me ubico en una esquina y empiezo a leer.

Paso 10 minutos desde que empece a leer y…

"No entiendo nada. Que son estas cosas?!"-Lo grito mientras veo el libro con un lenguaje algo diferente. Encontraba símbolos extraños y de las pocos palabras que lograba leer eran desconocidas.

'Como esperan que lea esto?'-Empiezo a pensar como puedo traducir estos símbolos.

Pasa un tiempo cuando sin saber que hacer veo a estudiantes de mayor grado yendo y viniendo.

'Puedo pedir sus notas!'-Lo pienso al darme cuenta que ellos deben tener la información que busco.

'Aunque a quien debería pedir… Debe ser alguien de curso superior, pero no conozco a nadie… Espera existe el prefecto.'-Lo pienso y con ello en mente me voy dirigiendo al prefecto de Slytherin.

"Prefecto puedo pedirle algo?"-Le hablo al prefecto de Slytherin, quien igual que muchos estaban estudiando.

"Oh que podría ser Draco?"-Al escuchar mi voz, primero levanto su cabeza y al verme, logre notar que sus ojos no estaban felices, aunque como prefecto aun lo oculto.

"Me podría dar sus notas acerca la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?"-Le pregunto con incomodidad.

"Porque lo haría? Especialmente al que perdió 50 puntos de casa."-Lo dice desdeñosamente.

Mi cara frunce el ceño, sin saber que decir sobre eso.

"Que nada?!"-Lo dice con sonrisa burlona.

"Mi padre es del ministerio"-Lo digo de forma enojada.

Lo que no esperaba fue que cambiase de verdad su cara al escuchar eso.

"E-era broma le pediré a alguien que te los de."-Lo dice con una sonrisa.

'Debí haberlo pensado antes'-Lo digo con ojos abierto por el cambio.

Lo digo sin saber que decir. Solo me retiro a mi lugar donde veo a Pansy.

"Y porque tienes esa cara de tonto?"-Lo dice Pansy viendo mi cara aun estupefacta.

"Mi familia es poderosa?"-Es lo único que pregunto.

"Claro o eres estúpido?"-Lo dice desdeñosamente-"Tu familia es una de las mas influyentes en todo el mundo mágico"

'Cierto! Ahora recuerdo la familia Malfoy es una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas de sangre pura en el mundo mágico.'-Me doy cuenta de eso.

"Así que puedo obtener lo que quiera?"-Lo pregunto.

"Siempre que no sea una familia mejor que la tuya deberías poder conseguirlo."-Me dice con respuesta positiva.

'Creo que en todo hay algo bueno'


	18. Capitulo 17 Exámenes

_**Capitulo 17 **__**Exámenes**_

Nunca había pensado que mi familia tenia tal poder. Los siguientes meses cada ves que no lograba saber algo o necesitaba mas apuntes solo les preguntaba a los Slytherin de cursos superiores y para que me ayudasen solo mencionaba el puesto de mi padre.

Mis días pasaron mas sencillo desde ello, aunque no comprendí, porque los Slytherin me evitaban, hasta logre ver enojo en sus ojos.

Ignore tales acciones al final no tenia tiempo de perder, tenia que aprender un modo de matar a Voldemort, ademas ya estaban cerca los exámenes.

"Draco. Dame tus apuntes de Historia de la magia."-Lo dijo Pansy mientras aun leía los apuntes de la magia negra.

"Porque?"-Le pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

"El examen se acerca y no tome ningún apunte."-Lo dice con una voz claramente molesta por el examen.

"Y que te hace pensar que yo lo hice?"-Lo digo con sarcasmo.

'Quien tomaría notas en la clase de Historia de la magia?'-Lo dije en mi mente, porque esas clases eran aburridas.

"Y como pasaras el año?"-Lo dice con risa maliciosa.

"..."-No sabia que decir, con tales palabras.

'Pero que importa una materia?!'-Me quejo del sistema educativo mágico al saber que si no pasaba el examen no podría pasar al segundo año.

"Ja-ja-ja"-Empezó Pansy a reír al ver mi cara estupefacta y con rastro de molestia en ella.

"Solo iré a pedir notas de alguien"-Lo digo con disgusto dándome la vuelta, pero al darme la vuelta veo al profesor Snape atrás mio.

"Profesor Snape!"-Lo digo con sorpresa.

"A mi oficina ahora."-Es lo que me dice el profesor Snape mirándome con cara oscura.

Lo sigo sin saber que decir.

'Porque me estará llamando?! Puede ser por que sabe que ayude a Voldemort?!'-Mientras caminaba atrás de el me empece a preocupar, mas, mas y mas. No tardamos mucho en llegar, al final su oficina estaba en el mismo piso donde se encuentra la entrada al salón de Slytherin, las mazmorras. Nos entramos a su oficina oscura y fría que podía ver mi aliento, que salia con cada respiro que generaba.

"Draco es cierto que has estado plagiando?"-Lo pregunta mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba fijamente, mientras me preguntaba.

"No..."-Respondo con duda.

"Que fue lo de pedir los apuntes de Historia de la Magia?"-Lo pregunta, pero ahora su voz estaba mas oscura.

"Eso..."-No sabia como responder. Al final no le diría que me quede dormido en cada clase de Historia de la magia.

"No necesitamos flojos en Slytherin señor Malfoy."-Lo dice el profesor Snape, mientras se inclinaba acercando su cara mas a mi, con ojos fríos.

"Claro que no"-Lo digo mientras me siento algo temeroso.

"Espero no volver escuchar ninguna queja hacia usted señor Malfoy."-Lo dice mientras se volvía a su postura normal.

"No lo escuchara."-Le digo de forma rápida y nerviosa.

"...Puede irse. No olvide su palabra."-El profesor Snape se quedo un rato mirándome, hasta que al final me deja libre.

Yo de forma educada, me retiro y vuelvo a la sala común de Slytherin.

"Que quería el profesor Snape?"-Lo pregunta Pansy.

"Ya no puedo pedir prestado mas apuntes..."-Lo dije con cara triste.

"Y como estudiaremos para el examen!"-Lo dice Pansy gritando claramente insatisfecha.

"Como mas, debemos ir a la biblioteca."-Lo dijo con sonrisa desesperada.

Sacando esa única solución me dirijo a la biblioteca mientras Pansy me seguía por detrás quejándose.

Mientras íbamos, me empece a molestar un poco por las quejas que salían de Pansy, pensé que pasaría al llegar al la biblioteca, pero siguió aun allí. Apenas pude concentrarme.

"Podrías callar!"-Lo dije sin mas poder, me volvería loco con tanta queja.

"Silencio!"-Me grita la señora Pince, por mi voz fuerte.

"Yo estoy tratando de-"-Intente explicarme, pero me corta.

"Los dos fuera no pueden entrar por hoy!"-Nos sigue gritando y nos saca sin ninguna explicación de la biblioteca.

Al siguiente segundo me encontraba afuera de la biblioteca a lado de Pansy.

"..."-Me quede sin saber que hacer, quieto a fuera de la biblioteca.

"Que le sucederá a la señora Pince?!"-Lo dice Pansy siguiendo quejándose.

"Si callases por un momento no tendríamos este problema!"-Lo grito enojado. Ya no podía soportar mas lo que me sucedía.

"Que hice yo?"-Lo dice Pansy con cara molesta y como si la estuviesen culpando de la cosa mas loca del mundo.

"Si dejares de hablar no tendríamos que salir de biblioteca. Como estudiaremos ahora para el examen de mañana de la Historia de la magia?"-Lo decía con voz molesta.

"Pediremos de alguien su libro."-Lo dice con voz molesta.

"No me puedo tocar ni un cuaderno que no es mio"-Lo digo con voz aun mas molesta.

'Que haré?! Tengo que aprender como matar a Voldemort, pero ahora tengo que ver como podre pasar el año escolar. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo!'-Lo pensaba desesperado.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estaba quejándome en mi cabeza, pero al ver a mi alrededor Pansy había desaparecido.

'A donde fue…?'-Me pregunte, aunque unos segundos después lo dejo ir de mi mente.

"No importa. Debo encontrar como puedo estudiar..."-Lo digo, al final tenia que responder a mi problema primero.

Intente pensar, pero no tenia idea de que podía hacer. No sabia que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero en un momento escuche una voz.

"Draco"-Lo dice una voz femenina. Al percatarme de ella me despierto y veo mi entorno viendo que la voz provenía de Hermione que estaba al frente mio.

"Hermione. Que sucede?"-Lo digo algo estupefacto.

"E-escuche tu… pelea con Pansy y aquí… tengo el numero de las paginas donde se encuentra todo lo avanzado en la Historia de la magia."-Lo dice Hermione con nerviosismo y ojos que no se dejaban de mover.

"Porque?"-Lo pregunte confundido mientras agarraba las notas.

"….Por tu ayuda con lo del troll..."-Lo dice después de un momento de silencio.

"Gracias."-Una vez escuchado su respuesta, me pongo mejor y acepto sin preocupaciones. Con ello retiro soltando una sonrisa por no tener que preocuparme de no pasar el año.

Me dirigí directamente a la sala común de Slytherin, donde me voy a un lugar y empece a sacar mi libro de Historia de la magia copiando las partes donde ponía la hoja.

'Que buena hoja hasta tiene el numero de lineas!'-Lo decía en mi cabeza sorprendido.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero en un momento alguien me llama.

"Draco ya tengo las notas!"-Lo dice Pansy con emoción, creo que es la primera vez que la veía emocionada de algo que no tenga que ver con alguien sufriendo.

"Oh que bien, pero no puedo usarlo, ademas ya estoy terminando las notas que me dieron."-Lo digo sin levantar mi cabeza, con voz cansada y apagada mientras trataba de terminar las notas, para poder irme a acostarme.

Después de eso no escucho nada…

Seguí haciendo mis notas por un momento mas y levanto mi cabeza, porque Pansy estaba callada y noto que no estaba. Veo al mi alrededor y solo me encuentro con los dos flojos Vincent y Gregory dormidos sobre sus libros babeando.

Cansado no pienso en ello y solo me voy a dormir.

Paso el siguiente día y doy el examen, me fue muy bien, aunque solo la mitad de las notas que copie estuvieron en el examen. Aunque eso molesto, no pude ponerlo en la cabeza mucho tiempo, porque de un momento para otro Pansy empezó a ignorarme.

Me di cuenta en la clase de pociones, donde normalmente hacia pareja con ella. Cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a ella algo sobre como iba el procedimiento de la poción no me respondía. No supe que hacer con eso, intente hacer muchas cosas, pero siempre me ignoraba. Eso me molesto porque no sabia como la había enojado.

No pude hacer nada con ello y lo único que pude pensar fue que con el tiempo se olvidara de cualquier cosa que pude haber hecho.

Me equivoque con ello porque… Hasta me hizo cambiar de compañero de pociones por Gregory! Y en el día del examen de pociones. Nunca tuve tanto problema en la clase de pociones.

Con otro problema agregado pase toda la época de exámenes. Y si preguntasen por Astronomía, la mayoría de las preguntas fueron sobre los planetas y lunas que tenia el sistema solar. No tuve problema para aprobar con la mínima nota.

Aunque me alegre mucho de pasar no duro mucho porque con ello llegaba el tiempo atrás para que Voldemort intentase tomar La Piedra Filosofal.

'Desde ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de que no logre el Trío Dorado al espejo de Oesed.'-Puse en mente mi objetivo, aun con miedo de fallar otra vez.

Desde ese día me puse alerta siempre intentando si Dumbledore se había ido, porque el día que no estuviese seria el día que Voldemort robaría la piedra.

La verdad no fue difícil saber si Dumbledore se había ido, porque al ser el director especialmente con el titulo del mago blanco mas poderoso era difícil que vaya al ministro de mágico sin llamar la atención.

Me pase una semana completa tan tenso y con noches de insomnio, que el séptimo día fue el día donde se escucho el hecho que Dumbledore se había ido de la escuela…

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos. Lamento no subir la cantidad que subía normalmente, pero empece unos cuantos exámenes. esta ultima semana y se me apretó el tiempo. Pero ahora… ESTOY EN VACACIÓN. Aunque solo en una mesan veamos cuantos capítulos puedo escribir… Cuantos creen que podre?

**Sobre el capitulo**

Bueno estos últimos dos la verdad es que la información que puse la usare para futuro ahora solo es una semilla que debe germinar… Mmm ademas no se si les interesa este capitulo tiene algo de verdad sobre lo que me paso… Un día me dormí en clases donde me enseñaron algo importante para el examen de mañana y tenia que saber...


	19. Capitulo 18 Defender La Piedra(Part 1)

_**Capitulo 18 Defendiendo La Piedra Filosofal (Parte 1)**_

Me había levantado todo tenso y nervioso, aunque había una tensión en el aire en todo Hogwarts, así que nadie noto la diferencia de mi estado. Era normal tal estado al final acabamos de terminar los exámenes, pero aun no se sabia quien había si pasaste el año o tendrías que repetirlo, especialmente los de séptimo año.

Fui a mis clases como estaban programadas, pero en vez de atender estuve escuchando cualquier rumor de Dumbledore. Aunque como niños y niñas de primer año, no se podía recopilar nada importante. Pero aun valió la pena, porque el Trío Dorado empezó a gritar y correr por casi todo el colegio llamando al profesor Dumbledore.

La verdad no me agrado tal evento, por dos razones. Una, significa que Dumbledore ha sido engañado y la segunda y mas importante fue, estuve despierto los otros 6 días sin lograr tener mi sueño embellecedor, no preste atención a clases por escuchar cualquier rumor y ahora llega que solo tenia que esperar a unos gritos!

'Detesto mi vida'-Lo pensé, viendo de que lo que hice no sirvió para nada.

Aunque aun me quería quejar mas en mi mente, tuve que votarlo a un lado.

"Hoy sera el día"-Lo dije con voz sombría y baja.

Estuve deseando que nunca llegase la noche, pero como todo, siempre hay que continuar.

No se si por mi nerviosismo, pero no encontré nada resultante y con ello llego la noche rápido. Me quede en la sala común de Slytherin, estuve esperando a que todos se vallan, para poder salir e ir al tercer piso a las 10:00 pum donde se encontraba la entrada para ir por La Piedra Filosofal.

Estuvieron pasando los minutos… las horas… Hasta que en un momento todo se me hizo negro…

"Que hora es…?"-Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que me quede dormido!

En el momento que me doy cuenta de mi situación, me levanto de mi asiento y veo la hora,10:30!

"Ya es tarde!"-Lo grito nervioso y con ello corro.

Salí de la sala común de Slytherin con la velocidad mas rápida y me empece a dirigir al tercer. Ya había estado pensando como llegar al tercer piso, así que evite perderme.

'Por favor que aun no hayan llegado'-Estaba suplicando en mi mente que el Trío Dorado no hubiese llegado aun, para poder lograr detenerlos.

Me estaba muy cerca de llegar, solo tenia que pasar unos pasillos y llegaría, pero en ese momento veo una humanoide azul, el poltergeist Peeves.

"Oh oh oh. Que tenemos aquí? Un estudiante desobedeciendo las reglas."-Rápidamente se da cuenta de mi presencia y empezó a hablar con un tono malicioso y burlón.

"Estoy seguro que Filch estará feliz de poder ver esto"-Continuo con un tono claramente mas feliz.

"Apartate o llamare al barón sanguinario!"-Ya me estaba enojando, porque cada segundo que seguía aquí, era un segundo perdido.

"No creo que quieran que lo molesten ahora, que esta haciendo algo en el tercer piso. Ja-ja-ja."-Lo dijo con tono aun mas burlón.

"..."-Estuve callado pensando en que podía hacer, pero Peeves no me dio la oportunidad y grito.

"Un estudiante fuera de su habitación!"

Escuchando el grito , no pienso mas y corro pasando de su lado.

'Maldición!'-Lo pienso molesto, gritaría si no fuese por el miedo de que Filch me escuchase.

Seguí corriendo mientras seguía escuchando la voz de Peeves llamando a Filch.

No se si fue por suerte, pero logre alejarme a salvo y no fui encontrado por Filch.

"Ah ah ah"-Me apoye en una pared y empece a respirar pesadamente. Me quede unos segundos mas, recuperando aire y continué.

'Espero llegar a tiem-'-Estaba pensando mientras me dirigía a la ultima intersección cuando vi a tres figuras entrando en la puerta de Fluffi. Ellos eran Harry, Hermione y Ron.

"Alto! Deténganse!"-Les grito en momento que los veo y corro mas rápido hacia ellos.

Mientras voy hacia ellos, se dan la vuelta y me ven, para después de eso entrar mas rápido a la habitación de Fluffi y cerrarla.

"Escuchen por una vez en su vida!"-Llego a la puerta para ver que estaba cerrada desde adentro y grito enojado.

No se bien que sucede adentro, pero escuche un sonido extraño viniendo de algo parecido a una flauta. Sigo jalando la puerta mientras les grito que me abran, pero nada pasa solo se logra notar que el sonido suave de la flauta desaparece en un momento.

'Ya deben haber pasado!'-Lo pensé nervioso y con ello saco mi varita.

"La siguiente aprenderé hasta el hechizo mas estúpido!"-Lo digo mientras me preparaba a lanzar. Aunque no era _Alohomora_ si no era el hechizo mas brusco y sencillo de aprender _Ábrete Sésamo,_ un hechizo parecido pero mucho mas sencillo, explotar la puerta y quemarla. Quien malgastaría su tiempo en aprender un hechizo para abrir una puerta, que requiere mas tiempo, en vez de aprender un hechizo que puede destruirla.

"_Ábrete Sésamo_!"-Lo grito mientras movía mi varita y con ella un dolor agudo.

La puerta sale volando hacia adentro mientras aparece fuego de ella y yo entro apurado.

"Bien! Es momento-"-Estoy feliz por lograr el hechizo, pero un sonido me hace callar.

Era el perro de tres cabezas, Fluffi. Ahora se encontraba parado frente a mi sobre la trampilla y parecía muy enojado por la puerta en llamas que lo golpeo.

"Dulce perrito-"-Trato de calmarlo mientras caminaba despacio hacia atrás.

"WAUF!"-Es lo único que sale de su boca mientras dirige su hocico hacia mi.

Con miedo giro lo mas rápido hacia un lado y logro evitar su mordida, pero con eso no termina su ataque, porque aun faltaba sus otras dos cabezas esquivar.

"_Depulso_"-Sabiendo que no quería estar esquivando por mi vida hasta que uno de los dos se canse, uso mi varita y le lanzo a una sus cabezas. Fue muy mala idea, porque al hacerlo el perro se volvió loco y empezó a usar sus patas mas, ya no le importaba cuidar la trampilla.

Lanzo sus garras contra mi y yo como único modo de defensa puse mis brazos protegiendo mi cara. Salgo volando por la fuerza de su gran pata y me choco contra una pared de la habitación.

'Que hago?! Si esto continua moriré!'-Lo pienso desesperadamente mientras trato de ignorar el dolor de mi cuerpo que no sabia si provenía por usar mi varita o por el gran golpe recibido.

Estando en el suelo débil y herido, veo como se me acerca con sus gruñidos, pero algo hace un sonido que hace que mi mirada se dirija hacia ella. Era un arpa que se encontró en el camino de Fluffi y el lo patero mientras se dirige hacia mi.

'Cierto una canción!'-Se me logra iluminar la mente y con todas mis fuerzas me levanto y corro hacia el arpa.

Fluffi al ver mi movimiento salto llegando a donde antes estaba en el suelo, mientras yo logro llegar donde se encontraba el arpa y lo agarro, pero me llega un gran problema.

"Ahora que toco…?"-Lo digo al darme cuenta que nunca había tocado un arpa antes.

Mientras voy pensando que hacer Fluffi no pierde tiempo se levanta y se dirige hacia mi otra vez.

"Duerme perrito

duérmete ya "-La única cosa que pude hacer, sin saber si funcionaria, era cantar. Mientras decía mis dos primearas lineas logro notar que disminuye su velocidad y sus ojos se empiezan a dormir, así que continuo.

"O si no …

o si no …"-Trato de continuar la canción, pero no sabia que decir. Quien se aprendería unas canciones de cuna, especialmente para cantarle a un perro de tres cabezas!

Fluffi al no seguir escuchando la canción vuelve a despertarse poniéndose furioso.

"Ah ah. O si no me voy a morir "-Viendo como se despertaba, aumento mi miedo que hizo que lograse continuar la canción. Una vez logrado eso continué. cantando el mismo párrafo mientras con pasos lentos y silenciosos me dirigía a la trampilla.

Seguí cantando y justo cuando llegue la abro bruscamente para entrar en ella, pero el repentino sonido despierta a Fluffi que sin mas aviso salta hacia mi.

Yo con miedo entro a la trampilla sin dudar, pero algo que no esperaba fue que mientras saltaba una de sus garras se incrusta en mi mano derecha que se tomo el papel de cerrar la trampilla.

"Ahhhh!"-Al recibir el daño en mi brazo grito de dolor y caigo a una completa oscuridad.

Caigo por un tiempo hasta que en un momento dado mi cuerpo choca contra el suelo. Me quedo un rato en suelo con mi cara de dolor, hubiese seguido allí si no fuese, porque sentí unos tentáculos fríos empezando a enrollar mi pierna.

Al sentir eso, me alarmo y trato de levantar mi cabeza adolorida con gran dificultad. Una vez logrado ello dirigí mi mirada a mis piernas y logro notar unas lianas oscuras que empezaban a enrollar mi pierna cada vez haciéndose mas rápidas.

"Lazo del Diablo!"-Me asusto al darme cuenta de mi situación. Empiezo a forcejear mi pierna tratando de liberarme, pero era muy tarde las lianas habían empezado a llegar a mi cadera y no podía quitármelas.

Al ver que no podía quitármelas, busco mi varita. Muevo mi brazo en busca de ella, pero al hacerlo me llega un dolor aun peor y recuerdo de la herida del perro de tres cabezas. El dolor que se genera de mi brazo derecho evita que lo mueva y sin mas que hacer uso mi brazo izquierdo para buscar mi varita.

La lianas siguen acercándose mas y mas a cubrir todo mi cuerpo. El tiempo va pasando y mientras las lianas que habían llegado a mi torso se empezaron a presionar.

"Agh!"-Grito de dolor por la presión que se empezó generar en mi cuerpo, ademas del hecho que estoy empezando a recoger cada vez menos aire de mi pecho cubierto del lazo del diablo.

'Donde estas?!'-Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras que cada vez que lo hacia se ponía mas desesperada, que venia con un sentimiento de miedo que recorría todo mi cuerpo.


	20. Capitulo 19 Defender La Piedra(Part 2)

_**Capitulo 19 Defendiendo La Piedra Filosofal (Parte 2)**_

Mientras seguía moviendo mi brazo llego un momento que logro tocar algo largo y delgado, mi varita. La agarro sin mas intervención y la dirijo hacia el lazo del diablo que estaba enrollado a mi cuerpo.

"Incendio!"-Grito con todas mis fuerzas mi hechizo para prender fuego, pero no sale fuego de mi varita, nada pasa.

"Porque?!"-Lo grito con confusión.

'Dije bien el hechizo, entonces porque no sale?!'-Lo pienso mientras seguía repitiendo el hechizo, pero como la primera vez nada sucedía.

'Que sucede? Me estoy confundiendo de movimiento de muñeca?'-Lo seguía pensando mientras la lianas estaban llegando a mi garganta.

Segura moviendo mi varita con desesperación hasta que en momento salen por fin llamas de mi varita, pero no del modo deseado. Las llamas salen junto a una gran explosiona proveniente de mi brazo y la varita con el dolor punzante que normalmente tengo al usar magia.

La explosiona de fuego hace que el lazo del diablo rápidamente hacen que se alejen de mi y logro librarme de ella. Una vez que siento mi libertad, me levanto sabiendo que no dudaría mucho el pequeño susto que le di al lazo del diablo. Corrí por el único pasillo que se puede ver donde al final había una puerta. Llego arrastrando mi cuerpo cansado y la abro con ignorando el dolor que se redujo un nivel por la adrenalina.

Una vez dentro del nuevo cuarto, veo si hay algo, pero al no notar algo extraño mi cuerpo se relaja y caiga de rodillas cansado.

"Ah ah… ah"-Respiro grandes alientos y veo mi entorno.

Lo único que veo son llaves, cosa que me hizo mas infeliz que feliz.

'No están aquí'-Es lo que sale de mi mente al no ver al Trío Dorado.

Al ver que no podía quedarme quieto, me levante y lo primero que hago es ver mi cuerpo.

Toda mi ropa estaba rota, especialmente el brazo derecho que no solo se rompió la ropa si no que el brazo estaba con una cortadura bien larga con sangre que cubría desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Veía mi mano izquierda para notar que tenia rastros de quemaduras, hechas por las llamas que use y finalmente note que mi cabeza estaba igual con sangre por la caída brusca de la trampilla hacia el suelo.

Sin saber que pensar continuo, al final ya llegue hasta aquí. Avanzo hacia la puerta siguiente e intento abrirlo para notar que estaba cerrada.

"Creo que aquí había que buscar una llave..."-Lo digo cansado mientras trato de levantar mi cabeza al techo donde se encontraban llaves volando.

"Que importa"-Lo único que digo para agarrar mi varita y lanzar un hechizo a la puerta.

"_Ábrete Sésamo_"-Lo digo con voz débil.

'Mejor directamente romper la puerta'-Lo pienso. No iba a buscar una llave que me tomaría tiempo si puedo pasar de una manera mejor.

La puerta se rompe un poco, pero no sale volando. Yo lo veo con enojo tal hecho mientras contraía mi brazo por el dolor.

"Veamos cuanto puede durar."-Lo digo con ira hacia la puerta de buena calidad.

Tuve que lanzar unas tres veces el hechizo, pero por fin se logro abrir. Aunque una vez hecho ya no podía levantar el brazo sin gritar.

La puerta no salio volando como se esperaba si no que solo se callo y empezó a quemarse, aunque las llamas no duraron mucho, así que se extinguieron.

Una vez el fuego se apago logro ver a dos niños que veían sorprendidos hacia mi dirección y mientras había uno en el suelo.

"Alto! No sigan!"-Lo digo voz fuerte y ronca, pero en respuesta solo veo como gritan.

"No pararemos!"-Lo dice Harry con determinación.

"No saben lo que es bueno! No los dejare se-"-Les grito con voz enojada, pero antes de terminar mi grito escucho.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"-Lo grita Hermione dirigiendo su varita hacia mi.

Con ese encantamiento mi cuerpo se entumece y se paraliza. Caigo al suelo… Derrotado!

Me intento mover, pero al hacerlo me genera dolor intentarlo, puede ser por las heridas en vez de la paralización. Intente abrir la boca, pero estaba cerrada firmemente y no lograba hacer ninguna acción. Solo podía mover mis ojos de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo.

Paso unos instantes hasta que veo a dos niños acercarse a mi, Harry y Hermione. Ellos se acercaron nerviosos viendo si estaba realmente paralizado y empece a escuchar mientras venían.

"Esta paralizado?"-Venia de Harry.

"Debe estarlo."-Lo dice Hermione con confianza en su hechizo.

Habían llegado al frente mio y solo vieron mi estado.

"Que hacemos con el? No podemos dejarlo aquí."-Dice Harry con duda, pero se logra notar su apuro por continuar.

"Lo arrastramos? No seria bueno que este con Ron, el hechizo no durara mucho y si es necesario le vuelvo a lanzar"-Lo dice Hermione como una solución razonable.

'No! No! No! No me acercare otra vez a Voldemort'-Lo pienso nervioso y trato de moverme, pero nada puedo hacer. Aunque en ese momento sale una voz mas.

"Descuiden puedo encargarme de el. Continúen!"-Era Ron que se había quedado en el suelo desmayado, había despertado.

"Ron!"-Gritaron ambos y fueron corriendo a ver como estaba.

"Ron estas bien?"-Lo pregunto Harry.

"Si y no deberían quedarse aquí mucho tiempo Snape puede ya estar consiguiendo la piedra."-Respondió primero la pregunta de Harry y luego dijo que vayan por La Piedra Filosofal.

"Pero Ron Draco puede herirte."-Lo dice esta vez Hermione preocupada.

"Estoy seguro que puedo encargarme de un Draco, ademas esta paralizado"-Lo dijo con confianza.

Harry y Hermione sabiendo que no les quedaba tiempo, tomaron la sugerencia de Ron y empezaron a mover a la puerta.

'Si! No iré con Voldemort!'-Mientras ellos hablaban yo había estado escuchando y me alegre de no tener que ir con ellos, pero no duro mucho porque recordé que mi objetivo era detenerlos. Otra vez intento moverme a pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo, pero no logro nada. Solo pude ver imponentemente como se Iván por la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación.

Así se fueron quedando a solas con Ron…

"No hagas mas problemas"-Lo dice Ron con voz molesta.

"..."-Intento respondele pero no se mueve mi boca.

Pasan los minutos mientras forcejeo mi cuerpo hasta no poder mas. Ron por su parte mientras veía sin apartar el ojo de mi, hubo un momento que vio que me moví un poco.

Se alarmo y se levanto del suelo saco su varita.

"Debería volver a usar el hechizo?"-Mientras apunta su varita hacia mi, se pregunta.

Se tardo un momento de duda, pero al final dice un hechizo.

"Petrificus Total!"-Lo grita mientras cierra los ojos y en ese momento una luz sale de su varita que llega a lado mio cerca de mi cara.

Yo muevo mis ojos hacia donde fue el hechizo y veo un cráter!

Me asusto e intento mover mi cuerpo con mas ganas. Ron por su parte porque cerro los ojos no vio lo que su hechizo hizo y solo pensó que había apuntado mal.

"Quieto! Petrificus Total!"-Al verme moverme con mas ganas me dice que me quede quieto y vuelve a lanzar el hechizo mal cantado.

'Quedarme quieto?! No soy un maniquí de prueba! Ayudaaa!'-Pienso con mas desesperación haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar sus hechizos.

No se si es por suerte, que logro esquivar sus hechizos, porque al hacerlo sigo vivo, pero también tengo que sufrir, esperando a ver si el siguiente me matara!

Esquive sus hechizos como oruga hasta que finalmente se logra escuchar una voz desde la puerta que se fueron Hermione y Harry.

"Ron!… Que haces?"-Sale Hermione nerviosa y luego ve nuestra situación.

"Hermione?! Solo trato de paralizarlo. Petrificus Total"-Se sorprendió primero y luego me vuelve a lanzar el hechizo.-"Y que pasa con Harry?"-Lo intento lanzar pero vuelve a fallar mientras dirige su mirada a Hermione y le pregunta.

"Ron! Lo quieres matar?!"-Ella al estar mas lejos se da cuenta rápidamente del error de Ron y le grita.

"Es Pe-tri-fi-cus To-ta-lus!"-Le grita Hermione a Ron mientras apunta su dedo al suelo.

Ron escucha mientras dirige su mirada al suelo y ve los pequeños cráteres en el suelo alrededor mio. Ron se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se asuste viendo su varita.

Mientras que yo estaba tirado en el suelo cansado, sin alma por toda la tortura que sufrí…

"Bueno Ron. No tenemos tiempo! Harry ahora esta solo contra Snape debemos ir por ayuda!"-Hermione rápidamente se acuerda de su problema y le informa a Ron.

"Que hace Harry solo?!"-Ron se alarma aun mas y pregunta a Hermione.

"La ultima prueba solo podía entrar uno, así que Harry fue solo. Ahora debemos ir por las escobas y avisarle a la profesora McGonagall"-Lo dice Hermione de forma rápida.

En mi caso al escuchar lo de Harry, vuelvo a la vida.

'Ya es tarde!'-Lo grito en mi mente triste.

"Que hacemos con Draco?"-Lo dice Ron, parece que me quiere dejar aquí tirado.

"Llevemoslo, podemos hacer que uno de los dos lo lleve en la misma escoba."-Lo dice Hermione.

"...esta bien"-Ron lo piensa por un momento, pero luego acepta.

Me llevan arrastrando por todo el camino que no era muy largo.

Cuando llegamos a las escobas, se decide que estaré con Ron y Hermione iré sola, al parecer Ron es mejor que Hermione montando la escoba.

Yo aun petrificado solo puedo ver como me suben a la escoba y al estar quieto como tabla solo me ponen una pequeña atadura hecha de mi túnica rota.

Nos ponemos a volar e irnos, aunque mientras vamos volando pienso.

'Bueno… No creo que sea tan malo ser un mortifago. Matar unos muggles al día, adular a Voldemort y desdeñar a la sangra sucia...'-Lo pienso muy infeliz.

Mientras tanto ya estábamos por llegar a la trampilla, que me doy cuenta que mis músculos se empiezan a relajar y con ello mi nudo que estaba hecho para un 'Draco paralizado' se suelta y me caigo!

"Ayudaaaa!"-Grito al darme cuenta que me caigo de la escoba… Y después de unos segundos todo se hace negro mientras escucho unas voces.

"Draco!"

...

...

...

* * *

**Notas:** Saben este capitulo ya estaba ayer, sin edición, ahora lo termine.

Y que pensaron? Que iba a poner a mi personaje contra Voldemort, es imposible! Imagínense mi personaje con tal mala suerte contra Voldemort. Aunque me di cuenta de algo al hacer este capitulo. Que a pesar que sufre todo esto siempre sale en un entero, así que por un momento pensé que parte del cuerpo le puedo quitar… Una pierna… Un brazo… Un ojo… o hasta un dedo?! Pero luego pensé que seria complicado que se cure el solo de tales heridas en este capitulo. No es que sepa magia de curación mi personaje.

...

Ah y por cierto por lo de los hechizos que sabe mi personaje, es fácil pensar la razón si estuvieses en un mundo mágico… Te tardarías semanas de aprendizaje para solo saber abrir una cerradura o! Puedes aprender como abrir una cerradura con una explosión! No se muy bien tu, pero la mayoría elegiría aprender algo mas emocionante :).

Bueno eso es todo gracias por su apoyo y si preguntan porque no subí la primera parte primero es porque no me agrada la idea de subir por partes los capitulo. Ya saben como cuando estas en un momento de suspenso y de repente llegan comerciales. Comprendo ese sentimiento.


	21. Capitulo 20 Y eso es todo?

_**Capitulo 20 Y eso es todo?**_

…

…

…

Abro mis ojos somnolientos, con dificultad.

"Que me paso?"-Hablo sin saber donde me encontraba y mis ojos aun medio cerrados acostumbrándose a la luz.

"Veo que ya se levanto Draco"-Escucho una voz cerca mio.

Yo sin saber quien era dirijo mi mirada de donde provenía el sonido. Aunque al hacerlo me empezó a doler el cuello y luego la cabeza, pero a pesar de ello aun me moví.

"...Profesor Dumbledore?-Una vez que mi mirada llego me doy cuenta que la persona a mi lado era el Profesor Dumbledore que estaba sentado.

"Que su-"-Intente hablar mientras intentaba mover mi cuerpo para luego recibir un dolor que me hizo callar.

"No se mueva mucho. Aun se esta recuperando de su "pequeño" accidente."-Lo dice con voz preocupada, luego de ver mi dolor.

"Que me sucedió?"-Escucho sus palabras y evito moverme mientras le pregunto.

"Bueno… Eso debería decirme usted."-Lo dice con voz amable.

"..."-Me quedo callado e intento recordar lo ultimo que sucedió.

"Me acuerdo… que me caí y luego estoy aquí."-Lo digo con incertidumbre.

"Si… La caída casi le rompe el cuello."-Lo dice con un suspiro.

"Pero creo mejor me digas que hacías en el tercer piso en la noche en un lugar donde no debería estar."-Lo dice después de terminar su ultima oración.

"..."-Con tales palabras, me despierto y me alarmo.

"Yo… fui allí porque..."-No sabia que decir intentaba pensar en una solución.

"Porque estaba siguiendo a Harry, Hermione y Ron."-Me tardo un tiempo, pero por fin saco una razón creíble.

"Mmm… Y porque los seguiría?"-El asiente, pero aun así me pregunta la razón.

'Porque me pregunta aun… Puede que dude de mi!'-Me quedo callado y empiezo a analizar mi situación.

'Creo que debería decirle la "verdad" '-Intente pensar pero mi cabeza aun dolía como para hacerlo así que prefiero decir la "verdad".

"Porque me importaba lo que podía suceder"-Lo digo mientras en mi mente pienso.

'Lo que podía suceder si Voldemort conseguía La Piedra Filosofal.'

"Ya veo… Y eso se refiere arriesgar su vida para ir al tercer piso."-Lo dice aun con cierta duda.

"...Supongo que si"-Lo digo al darme cuenta de que puede que haya cometido un error.

'De que sirve detener a Voldemort si al final me muero...?'-Lo pienso con duda en mi cabeza.

"Bueno Draco... Ya me aclaraste las dudas. Debería retirarme e irme."-Lo dice el Profesor Dumbledore viéndome pensativo.

"Espere Profesor Dumbledore!"-Me despierto de mis pensamientos al escuchar que su despedida.

"Que sucede? Tienes algo que hablar."-Lo pregunta con voz amable.

"Bueno… si… Que sucedió con La-...con los Harry, Hermione y Ron?"-Estaba queriendo decir acerca de La Piedra Filosofal, pero recuerdo que estaba mintiendo y ademas no debería saber acerca de La Piedra Filosofal.

"...Ellos se encuentran bien ya se han ido a sus casas."-Lo dice después de un rato en silencio.

"A sus casas?"-Lo pregunto.

"Bueno… se quedo inconsciente por una semana. Hogwarts ya cerro ayer."-Lo dice con voz graciosa.

"..."-Me quedo estupefacto un rato y le pregunto otra cosa.

"Profesor tengo una duda. Cuando intente usar mi varita para hacer un hechizo, no sucedió nada"-Recordé que cuando cuando intente usar mi mano izquierda para usar magia con el Lazo del Diablo, no funciono, así que estaba con esa duda en la cabeza.

"Con que mano la usaste?"-El me pregunta con una voz amable.

"MI mano izquierda, que sucede con ello?"-Le respondo.

"Y que mano usas normalmente?"-Lo pregunta.

"Mi mano derecha, pero no debería haber problema si hago el mismo movimiento."-Le respondo y viendo como podría ir el dialogo le refuto con el conocimiento que se acerca de la magia.

"Es cierto que no debería afectar, pero hay algo que muchos magos no practican y eso es el movimiento correcto para cada mano. La mayoría de los libros solo muestran el movimiento cuando se usa la mano derecha, pero cuando se usa la mano izquierda el movimiento debe ir igual al reflejo del movimiento."-Me empezó a explicar el profesor Dumbledore.

"Igual al reflejo del movimiento?"-No lograba comprender lo que quería decir.

"

"Bueno ya me voy Draco… Ah y tus padres deberían venir pronto a recogerte. Al final ya perdiste tu tren de vuelta de Hogwarts."-El Profesor Dumbledore se va mientras yo me quedo aun callado.

Paso un rato hasta que solo cierro mis ojos y trato de relajarme.

'Así que eso fue todo. No sirvió de nada ir a detener a Harry...'-Me encontraba deprimido. Y solo me acuesto mientras pasa los minutos.

"Draco! Te encuentras bien?!"-Aparece una voz muy preocupada.

Veo por la puerta de la enfermería que entra mis padres junto a la seora Pomfrey y quien me pregunto fue mi madre.

Antes que pueda responder mi madre me abraza fuerte y me hace que duela mi cuerpo.

"E-estoy bien… Mas bien tu abrazo es muy pesado!"-Lo digo con cara de dolor.

"Como se encuentra Draco?"-Mientras mi madre me abraza, mi padre le pregunta a la seora Pomfrey con voz autoritaria.

"No se que le paso al chico. Cuando llego su cabeza sangraba, su brazos ademas de estar desgarrado por dentro, el brazo derecho tenia claro corte, como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo muy grueso, extendiéndose desde la muñeca hasta el codo, ademas tenia claro moretones en su cuerpo con un poco de tejido muerto, claros signos de asfixia y tenia perdida de sangre. Pero no hubo nada que no se pueda reparar, solo necesita mucho descanso."-Lo informa con voz sorprendida, enojada y algo de cansancio, parece que le costo mucho trabajo curarme.

"Como puede sucederle a un estudiante tales heridas?! Aun mas en la misma escuela! Veamos como reacciona el ministerio de magia, al enterarse de esto!"-Mi padre lo dice con voz enojada, muy enojada, porque hasta uso su bastón para golpear el suelo.

"El profesor Dumbledore, claramente dijo que ningún estudiante podía ir al tercer piso."-Lo dice la seora Pomfrey como defensa.

"Cuando puede irse?"-A pesar de estar insatisfecho mi padre, no sigue el tema y solo pregunta si ya me puedo ir.

"Ya que se despertó no debería tener ningún problema para irse. Solo no puede usar magia por los próximos 1 mes y tres semanas."-Le explica que ya estoy bien en general, pero me pone una condición.

"Pero eso es toda la vacación."-Lo digo con tono insatisfecho.

"Tus brazos aun están débiles. Solo usa un hechizo imprudentemente y puedes despedirte de ellos."-Lo dice con tono algo enojado.

"..."-Me quedo callado, por el miedo de perder mis brazos.

Con eso terminaron el día, yo pase unas horas mas en la enfermería y en la noche me fui con mis padres a casa por el polvo flu.

"Draco ve a descansar. Tu cena sera en tu cuarto."-En el momento que llego mi madre habla con palabras dulces.

Yo la obedezco y me voy en silencio a mi cuarto, pero en mi cabeza esta en lio.

'Porque hice tanto. Al final nada sucedió, no logre ningún objetivo que me propuse aun mas creo que solo lo empeore y me puse en peligro innecesario.'-Lo dije al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui en mis planes.

Llegue a mi cama y me acosté con cuidado para evitar sentir dolor. Puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada y continué pensando.

'Que debería hacer? Esto no termina aquí. Los siguientes años habrá mas problemas, pero debería intervenir? Seria mejor dejarlo como esta, pero como puedo dejarlo como debe ser? Ya arruine la historia de gran modo.'-Me quedo otro rato en silencio y alguien toca la puerta.

"Quien es?"-Pregunto con desanimo.

"S-señor Malfoy. S-soy D-dobby, e-estoy tra-trayendo su ce-cena."-Habla una voz tartamudean-te y aparece Dobby de la puerta con una bandeja con platos que emanaban humo,

"Dejala en mi balcón de noche."-Le respondo sin siquiera verlo, solo seguía mirando el techo.

El lo hace, para luego irse, con mirada miedosa.

'Pobre de el, bueno el siguiente año sera libre solo debe soportalo un poco mas...'-Lo estuve pensando mientras me llegaba la impresión que no es algo bueno.

"Si Dobby es libre… No seria libre de decir cualquier cosa que le mande…?"-Lo digo en voz baja.

"No puede pasar eso!"-Lo grito y levanto bruscamente mi cabeza de la almohada y con ello un dolor de mi parte arriba del cuerpo.

'No puedo dejar que sea libre o podrá contar el hecho que le pedí un cabello de Hagrid o la poción multijugos, que es ilegal tenerlo sin permiso del ministerio de magia. No solo eso es posible que sepan que yo fui quien robo La Piedra Filosofal'-Empiezo a pensar cada vez mas en lo peor.

"Y si me envían a Azkaban?!"-Me llega un temor, por lo terrible que podría sucederme. No quiero que un Dementor me quite mi felicidad 24 horas al día 365 días del año.

Estaba con esa linea de pensamiento, pero al hacerlo me llego culpa, porque igual me percate de algo. Eso era que si Dobby no era libre, me vendría mejor, pero Dobby seguiría sufriendo siendo un esclavo.

"Puedo dejar que alguien sufra a cambio de mi felicidad?"-No sabia que hacer…

* * *

**Notas: **Lo lamento no subir la ultima semana, pero no fue la mejor que tuve. El anterior fin de semana sufrí un problema de virus, Win32/… No me acuerdo mas. Lo intente arreglar, pero el virus había destruido mi antivirus y tuve que buscar uno diferente. Me tarde un día completo hacerlo, al final creo que lo bote, pero hasta entonces había destruido todo mi sistema ya no podía usar la internet o mi antivirus original. Y el escaneo con el nuevo antivirus tomaba 3 horas, mi computadora tenia 500G usados. Decidí borrar todo, que tardo unas 10 horas y con eso se me fue el fin de semana. Intente escribir esta semana, pero mi familia se esta mudando de casa, así que a ayudar, **pero descuiden subiré esta semana que viene aunque tenga que sufrir insomnio.**

Ah y aprendimos con ello dos cosas:

"No importa lo que hagas, todo sale mal." **Por: **Draco Malfoy.

"Nunca aceptar una publicidad o cookie, aunque diga que ganaste un súper celular."**Por: **Mi

**Gracias por su apoyo y espera.**


	22. Capitulo 20,5 Pensamientos de Harry 2

_**Capitulo 20.5 Pensamientos de Harry Potter Part 2**_

Para los días siguientes no volvimos a hablar acerca del perro de tres cabezas que vimos. Pero si empece a odiar a Draco, por tendernos una trampa. Ron y yo estuvimos hablando minutos de como vengarnos, aunque sacamos muchas ideas, ninguna era una que pudiésemos hacer.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que me estábamos ya en Halloween. Estaba bien feliz, porque sabia que seria un gran día junto a la celebración de la noche de Halloween, aunque hubo algo que me preocupo mucho. Llego a ser que mientras estábamos en la clase del profesor Flitwick, donde hacíamos nuestra primera clase practica sobre el hechizo levantador, _Wingardium Leviosa. _Nos dividimos en grupos de dos, a mi me toco con Neville y a Ron junto a Hermione. Pensé que no tendríamos problemas, si no tomamos en cuenta que como me esperaba no lograba realizar el hechizo, pero me sentí afortunado que no me pasase lo de a Neville que ocurra una explosión, pero a Ron lo vi mal estando con Hermione, especialmente cuando ella logra el hechizo.

Al terminar la clase me reúno con Ron al ver que paso y me empezó a decir sobre lo que corregía Hermione en toda la clase del profesor Flitwick. No me preocuparía de eso, porque cada vez que se encuentran Ron se queja de lo pretenciosa que es Hermione, pero me preocupe del hecho que mientras Ron decía eso, Hermione que estaba detrás nuestro nos escucho y empezó a correr a no se donde.

…

…

…

Llego la noche de Halloween y me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraba Ron y mientras me dirija al asiento alguien dice que una niña estaba llorando en el baño de niñas, debe ser Hermione, pero no paso mucho hasta que el profesor después de decir unas palabras con un aplauso aparezca comida sobre los platos, me pregunto como lo hace o quien cocina. Estaba emocionado de la cena de esa noche, aunque siento que se me olvido algo…

Estaba comiendo deliciosas comidas, hasta que el profesor Quirinus entro corriendo muy asustado, yo me pregunte porque era y lo descubrí en el momento que empezó a gritar "Troll! Un troll de las montañas en el castillo!"

El profesor Quirinus se desmayo y empezamos a tener miedo, cada alumno. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto y nos mando a nuestras respectivas casas.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas, me acuerdo de algo, Hermione que no la había visto en la cena no sabia sobre el troll!

"Ron"-Le digo al momento que me doy cuenta de ello.

"Que Harry?"-Me dice Ron sin saber porque le llamaba.

"Hermione no sabe lo del troll"-Le digo de forma nerviosa y algo asustado.

"..."-Ron se queda callado, pero luego dice- "Ella debería estar bien"-Claramente igual estaba asustado por el troll.

"Pero que pasa si le sucede algo"-Le digo con nerviosismo.

"..."-Ron se queda callado, se puso rojo y parecía con una cara muy mal, porque sabia que si algo le pasaba de a Hermione eso seria su culpa, porque ella no estaba en la cena por las palabras que dijo en la mañana.

"...Esta bien"-Al final es lo que dice Ron.

Nos escabullimos del grupo que se dirigía a la casa de Gryffindor. Nos dirijamos al baño de niñas del primer piso deprisa para evitar toparnos con el troll, pero en el camino escuchamos que alguien se acercaba detrás de nosotros. Ron y yo nos escondimos en una estatua cerca y vemos al profesor Snape corriendo a las escaleras del tercer piso.

"Porque ira el profesor Snape al tercer piso?"-Pregunto.

"..."-Ron se queda callado por no saber que responder.

Nosotros ignoramos rápidamente eso y empezamos a ir al baño de niñas. Aunque mientras íbamos ya estando cerca olimos un olor desagradable como de un baño sucio por años, después de eso escuchamos pisadas pesadas y en un pasillo se encontraba el troll!

"Ron el troll"-Lo digo evitando decirlo fuerte para evitar que nos escuche.

"Lo se Harry… Mira esta entrando a una habitación."-Ron también se da cuenta del troll, pero el logra notar que el troll estaba entrando a una habitación.

"Ron podemos encerrarlo en ella."-Mientras veo al troll entrar se me ocurre mi brillante idea.

Sin mas pensar corremos en el momento que el troll entra por completo a la habitación. y lo cerramos con la llave que se encontraba en la manija. Una vez hecho eso nos miramos juntos felices de lo que hemos hecho y nos dirigimos a buscar a un profesor, para decirle que encerramos al troll, pero después de una momento escuchamos un grito desde adentro donde el troll estaba encerrado. Esa voz era de una niña, que no podía ser otra que Hermione.

"Ron ese cuarto no era el baño de niñas?"-Lo digo con voz muy nerviosa y asustada.

"..."-Lo único que escucho de Ron fue un fuerte respiro y ve atrás para luego volver a verme y solo asentir.

Nos volteamos y volvemos lo mas rápido al baño de niñas, nos paramos al frente de ella y aun muy nerviosos ponemos la llave en el portón de la puerta y con miedo la abrimos, pero el miedo no era lo que sucedería o por el troll si no por como podríamos ver a Hermione.

A pesar de tener tal pensamiento abrimos la puerta y lo primero que vemos fue el gran troll, que rápidamente ignoramos al ver a Hermione en el fondo del baño. Nos dirigimos directamente a ella mientras gritamos.

"Hermione estas bien?"-Ron y yo le decimos, pero la vimos petrificada y luego sale un grito de atrás, pero no era del troll era de Draco!

"Oigan estoy aquí, ayuden!"-Draco grito mientras sostenía su varita apuntando al troll, que parecía un poco lastimado.

"Draco?!"-Grito sorprendido, pero al darme cuente de la situación le grito a Ron.

"Ron entretén al Troll!"-Le grito a Ron mientras intentaba despertar a Hermione.

Ron a pesar de su actitud lenta, aun sigue lo que dice Harry.

"Hey! Bestia apestosa. Si te lo comes podría darte una indigestión!"-Lo grita lanzándole la grava que se encontraba en suelo por el destrozo anterior del Troll.

El troll que por alguna razón estaba enojado corre hasta Ron moviendo su mazo, el troll se estaba acercando cada vez mas al troll! Yo al ver esto sin pensarlo le salto con valor. Salte hasta su cabeza mientras sostenía mi varita y por suerte o mala suerte le clave mi varita en so ojo.

El troll se empezó a mover como loco y yo para evitar caerme, me sostuve bien fuerte en su cabeza. Mientras estoy en su cabeza escuche voces que no pude comprender, pero todo se vuelve oscuro en un momento a otro…

Me desmaye por unos instantes…

Al abrir los ojos lo que veo me impresiono de lo que veo. Era Hermione al frente del troll que estaba moviendo su brazo como loco y que lo iba a golpearla. Intente levantarme, pero antes de que lo lograse veo lo que nunca me pudiese imaginar… Draco Malfoy saltando para salvar a Hermione.

El troll golpeo a Draco que salio volando hacia la pared, para después Hermione lance el hechizo elevador, _Wingardium Leviosa_, levantando el mazo que pertenecía al troll hacia su cabeza y hacerlo caer desmayado.

'Lo logramos'-Lo pensé feliz de poder acabado, pero no termina allí.

Unos segundos después aparecen los profesores, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirinus. Ellos entran y la profesora grita al ver al troll en el suelo.

"Que sucedió aquí?!"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall con un tono claramente enojado y frio.

Yo y Ron que nos habíamos levantado, no sabíamos que decir, pero en ese momento se escucha una voz, siendo el de Hermione.

"Fue mi culpa. Pensé que podría derrotar al Troll, Harry y Ron solo intentaron detenerme."-Lo dice aunque no mira fijamente a la profesora McGonagall.

Yo y Ron nos sorprendimos por lo que estábamos escuchando. Los dos nos miramos para confirmar que no habíamos alucinado, porque Hermione Granger estaba mintiendo a un profesor.

"Señorita Granger!"-Lo dice con obvia furia y decepción, para luego girar su mirada a Draco y decir.

"Y que le sucedió al señor Malfoy?!"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall al ver lo mal que se encontraba Draco.

'Se acabo!'-Pienso viendo a Draco, porque estaba seguro que diría la verdad de que nosotros fuimos lo que venimos aquí y que fue nuestra culpa, al final nos odiamos.

"Estaba yendo a la enfermería, porque no me sentía bien cuando vi al Troll y vine a este cuarto tratando de escapar, cuando escucho a Hermione… Llegar y salvarme del Troll."-Pero lo que escucho de Draco no era lo que esperaba, no sabia que decir se me abrió la boca sorprendido, hasta por un momento me pellizque mi mano para saber si estaba durmiendo.

'El mundo esta loco'-Es lo que pienso al escuchar el apoyo de Draco Malfoy, hacia la mentira de Hermione!

"Creo que seria bueno que lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería primero. No piensa eso profesora McGonagall?"-En ese momento intervino el profesor Snape y habla para poder llevarse a Draco.

"Esta bien profesor Snape. Ustedes pueden irse, aunque primero 15 puntos para Gryffindor."-La profesora McGonagall lo permite y nos deja ir sin antes aumentarnos 5 puntos a cada uno de nosotros.

Nosotros nos fuimos no solo con mas puntos hacia Gryffindor si no con dos cosas mas, una nueva amiga y una pregunta constante "Porque Draco nos ayudo?"

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno se que dije que sube-ria mas, pero me enfermeeeeee.

Bueno… ya deberían a verse cansado de excusas porque al final llegan a ser eso. Así que, **lo siento por la lentitud**, es lo único que puedo decir. También esta lo de Avengers End Game, estuve haciendo fila un día para conseguir un boleto para mañana!

Bueno sobre el capitulo… Verán que copie un poco, los diálogos. También verán que abra una segunda parte de este tipos de capitulo, la verdad pensé que podría hacerlo todo en uno, pero al parecer si hiciese eso serian 3000 palabras y me di cuenta de eso cuando estaba en el numero 2000 de palabras y si preguntan Porque no hay 2000 palabras en este capitulo. Es porque preferí cortarlo en 2 y si dicen porque no uno de 2000 y otro de 1000, es porque tengo un sistema de mínimo 1500 palabras por capitulo.

Ah y si alguien me mando un hechizo súper** extraño budu** para que me **enferme** por lo **que le hice a Draco** y darle la felicidad… **Lo siento nunca lo haré quiero ver arder el mundo!**

**Feliz fin de semana**


	23. Capitulo 20,5 Pensamientos de Harry 3

_**Capitulo 20.5 parte 2 Pensamientos de Harry 3**_

Ya había pasado tiempo desde lo ocurrido lo del troll. Los días se habían vueltos fríos, podía ver mi aliento blanco, pero no era eso un problema. Lo que mas me preocupo era que mi primer partido de quidditch estaba por llegar y me empece a poner nervioso, me sentía tan mal que ni podía dormir.

Paso los días y se venia el partido, yo había estado en la clase de pociones intentando leer algo, para evitar estar preocupado. Pero fue un mal momento para hacerlo, porque el Profesor Snape vino y por una excusa me quito mi libro y me quito puntos de Gryffindor. Después de clases fui a pedirle el libro, pero en el momento de tocar la puerta nadie respondió, pensé que estaba bien entrar y tomarlo, al final el libro me fue quitado sin razón.

Al momento que entre escuche voces, era el Profesor Snape y Quirinus. Ellos estaban hablando mientras… La pierna del Profesor Snape estaba con sangre y el estaba vendan-dolo.

"Ese perro… No se puede cubrir tres cabezas!"-Lo dice el Profesor Snape.

Intente cerrar la puerta e irme pero...

"Potter!"-El Profesor Snape se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y me grito con furia.

"Profesor Snape …. Yo vine a pedir el libro…."-Yo salte del susto y le explico de porque vine mientras mi voz bajaba de tono.

"Fuera!"-El Profesor Snape me ignoro y solo me ordeno que me fuese.

Me fui corriendo de vuelta a mi cuarto, pero con algo muy cierto, que el Profesor Snape intento robar lo que sea que el perro de tres cabezas estaba guardando.

Ya había llegado el día del juego. A pesar de estar nervioso jugué, pero algo que no esperaba fue que durante el partido, perdí el control de mi escoba. No sabia que hacer solo lo pude agarrarme de ella con todas mis fuerzas, por suerte antes de que me cayese mi escoba volvió a la normalidad y lo mejor es que mientras estaba perdiendo el control de la escoba había agarrado la snitch y ganado el juego. Después de eso Hermione me explico que era el Profesor Snape, quien me miraba fijamente mientras murmuraba algo, aunque note algo extraño en la cara de Hermione…

Pasaron las semanas sin mucho que decir excepto que logramos saber que el perro de tres cabezas se llamaba, Fluffi, y que era de Hagrid. También se supo que lo que guardaba involucraba a Nicolas Flamel.

Se empezó a acercar la Navidad y aun mas rápido de lo creía al no tener tiempo al usar mi tiempo libro que me quedaba para buscar junto a Ron y Hermione acerca de Nicolas Flamel.

No paso demasiado hasta que llegase a Navidad, los alumnos de Hogwarts se empezaron a irse a casas, aunque hubo algunos que se quedarían en el colegio, Ron estaba entre ellos y yo igual con un sentimiento muy feliz, al final no quería ir donde mis tíos. Me puse muy feliz el ultimo día antes de navidad que me costo un poco dormir, pero lo logre y me siento feliz por ello, porque al siguiente día era navidad y obtuve el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, algo de mi padre. Ademas era una capa de invisibilidad, Ron estaba muy celoso, pero como amigo aun estuvo muy feliz por mi.

Pase la mejor navidad que pude haber tenido, pude haber llegado a dormir, pero no lo hice si no que esa misma noche me puse la capa de invisibilidad y fui hacia la zona prohibida. Después de tanto tiempo buscar acerca de Nicolas Flamel que creí que estaba en la zona prohibida lo que buscaba. Había llegado a la zona prohibida, pero al primer libro que tomo y abro aparece un grito agudo desde ello y Filch vino con la velocidad mas rápida a mi ubicación. Yo corrí hasta que llegue a una habitación extraña, donde había una espejo. Me había acercado y me encontré lo que me parecía que nunca podría tener ni soñar… Mis padres estaban reflejados en ella. Me había movido en circulo a mi alrededor al ver tal reflejo, pero no estaban ellos allí. A pesar de eso me sentí muy feliz…

Para el día siguiente le conté a Ron y para esa noche fui con Ron. Aunque no sabia donde era, después de unas horas logramos llegar donde Ron no vio a mis padres, si no, que se vio a si mismo con la copa de las casas… Después de eso me dijo que era mejor volver, pero no quise, quería ver mas a mis padres. Pero después de un rato vino el profesor Dumbledore y me explico que el espejo se llamaba "El Espejo de Oesed" y mostraba lo que mas deseas, pero no muestra ninguna verdad, todo era una ilusión. Al final me pidió el igual que no volviese a esta habitación o intentase buscarla otra vez porque el profesor Dumbledore lo iba a mover.

Decidí obedecer al profesor Dumbledore y a Ron. No volví a buscarla…

Había acabado las vacaciones de navidad y los estudiantes empezaban a volver al colegio. Yo me encontraba jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, a pesar de perder siempre me divertía mucho, mientras que Hermione se encontraba con la cabeza casi loca. Se puso así al momento de saber que nos habíamos escabullido del colegio y al no saber quien era Nicolas Flamel.

"Ya busque en todos los libros de la era moderna y no encontré ninguna referencia sobre el."-Hermione seguía quejándose mientras leía un libro mas grueso que mi brazo.

Después de seguir viendo sus quejas nosotros continuamos hasta que me comí un sapo de chocolate saltarin, que me había dado Hermione como regalo de navidad. Mientras que lo comí vi los cromas que venían con ellas, las coleccionaba así que me puse a mirar. Lamentablemente era otra vez la tarjeta de Dumbledore, lo había obtenido en el tren. Estaba por tirarla de mi mano hasta que me llega un destello a la mente y empiezo a leerla.

"Ron, Hermione, encontré a Nicolas Flamel!"-Lo grito mientras leía la carta.

Ron y Hermione al escuchar mi grito vienen hacia mi.

"Donde Harry?!"-Hermione me pregunta de forma excitada.

"Aquí en la carta"-Le digo mientras señalo la descripción de la carta de Dumbledore.

De ese modo habíamos descubierto de que Nicolas Flamel era un gran alquimista de hace casi 600 años…

Había pasado los días y ya no teníamos que ir a la biblioteca cada vez que podíamos. Ahora sabíamos que lo que resguardaba el perro de tres cabezas era La Piedra Filosofal, una piedra que transformaba el metal en oro y que podía usarse como elixir de la vida.

Se acerco el siguiente juego de quidditch, era contra Hufflepuff, pero ese no fue mi mayor problema. Si no que el arbitro en ese juego iba a ser Snape.

"No vayas! Di que estas enfermo"-Me empezaron a decir tanto Hermione como Ron que no vaya al partido.

"No puedo… Soy el único buscador, sin mi Gryffindor perderá."-No quería ir al juego, pero sabia que si no iba Gryffindor perdería por mi culpa.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron caras amargas de no saber como poder ayudar.

A pesar de tener miedo de lo sucedería en el juego aun fui. El partido empezó, pero mientras me dirigía al juego me llego una genial sorpresa. El profesor Dumbledore estaba presente para ver el juego y de inmediato supe que con el aquí nada podría ocurrir.

Sorprendentemente logre atrapar la Snitch Dorada en un tiempo récord. Obtuvimos un gran festejo en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero al pasar por una ventana del colegio logre ver al profesor Quirinus y Snape yendo al bosque prohibido.

Sin pensarlo mucho y teniendo un presentimiento, sin que nadie lo notase, me puse la capa de invisibilidad y los seguí.

"Q-que que-rias hablar e-e-exacta-mente aquí S-severus."-Lo primero que oigo al acercame a donde deberían estar son una frase temerosa del Profesor Quirinus.

"Es mejor no nadie se entere de lo que hablemos aquí."-Lo dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

"Ya sabes como pasar al perro?"-Continuo Snape.

"Se-severus no-no se-"-Quirinus intenta hablar pero es interrumpido.

"Sera mejor que hablemos después y espero que hayas pensado, en que lados estas."-Snape habla esa frase al ver la duda y miedo en la cara de Quirinus.

Snape se había ido con cautela y Quirinus se quedo inmóvil con cara blanca.

Había vuelto directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor a contarles a Hermione y Ron lo que había visto.

"Harry donde estabas?!"-Me pregunto Ron al verme.

"La fiesta aun sigue"

"He visto al profesor Quirinus y Snape, en el bosque prohibido..."-Les digo en voz baja.

"Que hacían allí?"-Pregunto Hermione.

"Snape fue y le pregunto como pasar a Fluffi ademas parecía que Snape necesita algo de el profesor Quirinus."-Les digo lo que sabia.

"Entonces mientras el profesor Quirinus no le de lo que quiere Snape estará segura La Piedra Filosofal."-Lo dice concluyente Hermione.

"Hemos perdido!"-Ron grito con voz de dolor y quien no al saber como era el profesor Quirinus.


	24. Capitulo 20,5 Pensamientos de Harry 4

_**Capitulo 20.5 parte 3 Pensamientos de Harry 4**_

Pasaron los días y lo único que logramos notar era que el profesor Quirinus se ponía mas delgado y blanco, como un cadáver.

Aunque nos ponía triste algo que me alegro fue que Snape se ponía mas molesto de lo normal y con ello sabíamos que el profesor Quirinus estaba soportando.

Queríamos darle animo, pero justo en esa semanas todos los profesores nos empezaron a dar muchos trabajos y no tuvimos mas tiempo que solo poder hacerlas.

Habíamos estado en la biblioteca estudiando y aun mas con Hermione que nos controlaba. Mientras estábamos en la biblioteca y vimos algo muy extraño, estaba Hagrid en la biblioteca buscando unos libros.

"Hagrid que buscas?"-Le pregunte al verlo.

"Nada, nada"-Lo dice mientras ocultaba lo que tenia y se iba.

"Bueno tengo cosas por hacer..."-Lo dice Hagrid rápido antes de que diga algo y se retiro de la biblioteca.

No sabíamos que había pasado, pero Ron al estar cansado de la tarea, se va donde Hagrid estaba buscando sus libros y sorprendentemente trataba de dragones!

No sabíamos que sucedía, así que en la tarde fuimos hacia su cabaña y lo encontramos fue sorprendente.

Hagrid tenia un huevo de dragón! Hagrid nos empezó a contar que lo obtuvo en una noche en un bar, mientras el estaba tomando, un extraño lo aposto, perdió y que Hagrid quería cuidarlo. Tratamos de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero nada de lo decíamos funciono. Solo pudimos ver pasar los días, hasta que una mañana me llego una carta de Hagrid, diciendo que el huevo de dragón ya estaba por nacer.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo de tener un dragón, aun me emocione de poder ver uno. Esa tarde a pesar de que Hermione estaba algo molesto de perder una tarde de trabajo fue con nosotros. Llegamos hacia su casa y logramos ver el huevo germinar, según Hagrid era un dragón Noruego, era grande mas grande que un cachorro y tenia sus dientes bien afilados como sus uñas.

Hagrid en el momento que lo vio lo levanto y lo nombro Norverto…

Había pasado dos semanas desde aquello y el asunto de Norverto se hacia cada vez peor. Había crecido 2 veces su tamaño, ademas de su apetito. Viendo como iba no tuvimos mas opción y le volvimos a explicar que debía soltar a Norverto.

"Hagrid si esto continua en unas semanas Norverto sera mas grande que tu casa."-Hermione fue quien empezó.

Lamentablemente Hagrid solo miraba a Norverto con ojos cariñosos. Nos tardo un rato hasta que por fin nos empezó. a escuchar.

"Pero es muy pequeño, si lo suelto, morirá"-Lo dice Hagrid con dolor.

En ese momento me llega una idea, giro mi cabeza hacia Ron.

"Que Harry?"-Ron al verme girarme hacia el me pregunta confundido.

"Ron tu hermano."-Le digo de forma excitada.

"Mi hermano?"-Lo dice Ron sin comprender.

"Charlie el entrena dragones. Podemos darle a el."-Le digo feliz.

Y con ello nos pusimos feliz del plan de pedir ayuda al hermano de Ron.

Pasaron unos días hasta que Ron llego con una gran venda en su brazo.

"Ron que paso?"-Le pregunto preocupado a Ron.

"Fue Norverto. El me mordió y Hagrid me saco, porque supuestamente le había asustado."-Nos explica Ron con cara amarga.

En ese momento nos llego la carta de Charlie, nos movimos todos a leer. La carta decía que el sábado a la media noche unos amigos de Charlie vendrían y lo tomarían en la torre mas alta.

Nos pusimos alegres de ello y de inmediato al día siguiente le informamos a Hagrid de ello. Aunque se puso infeliz lo acepto… Pero no todo salio bien Draco quien nos había dejado de molestar de repente le había pedido a Ron su libro. Yo que me encontraba cerca de el lo vi de manera extraña, aun así como me esperaba Ron no se lo quiso dar.

Pensé que con eso acabaría cualquier plan suyo, pero después de eso saco una palabras que me dejaron asombrado.

"Bueno, creo que debería ir por la señora Pomfrey a preguntarle que puede causar esa mordedura en tu brazo."-Lo digo con una sonrisa malévola.

Esa frase me hizo dar la idea de que sabia lo de Norverto!

Ron en su caso con preocupación solo le da el libro y Draco se va.

"Crees que sabe lo de Norverto?"-Le pregunto preocupado a Ron.

"No creo. Para mi solo quiere molestarnos."-Lo dice Ron con cara enojada, pero luego de un segundo su cara cambia de color rojo a una blanca como papel.

"Pero puede que lo sepa ahora!"-Lo dice asustado.

"Que pasa?"-Le pregunto sin poder entender lo que le sucede.

"La carta de Charlie se encontraba en el libro que le preste a Draco..."-Lo dice con voz baja y preocupada. Después de ello lo veo levantarse e irse por el camino que se había ido Draco.

Lo persigo y cuando llego donde el esta, lo único que veo es a Ron con el libro y Draco yéndose feliz.

"Lo conseguiste?"-Le pregunto a Ron.

"Creo que si… Cuando le pedí que me lo diese inmediatamente lo cerro su libro y me lo dio sin problema..."-Ron me explica como lo vio con voz incertidumbre.

No sabíamos si lo había visto, pero por alguna razón, su sonrisa tan grande en toda la tarde, me dio un mal presentimiento.

Sin saber que mas hacer solo pudimos esperar al sábado….

El día sábado llego y en la noche junto a Hermione fuimos por Norverto. Por suerte Hagrid ya lo tenia todo preparado en su jaula y su peluche. Nos pusimos la capa de invisibilidad y nos pusimos en camino. Sin saber como aun logramos, pudimos subir a Norverto hasta la torre de astronomía. Finalmente llegamos a la torre de astronomía. y viendo que no había nada inusual esperamos, pasamos esperando mucho tiempo que creo que a las 1:00 am se vieron unos magos montando unas escobas que se dirigían hasta aquí. Directamente con emoción nos quitamos la capa de invisibilidad y nos acercamos a ello con la jaula de Norverto.

"Ustedes deben se los amigos de Charlie."-Lo dice un mago con cara feliz y tono amigable.

"Mmm se ve bien el dragón, dénnoslo. Descuiden esta en buenas manos."-Lo dice otro igual con tono amigable.

"Gracias"-Es lo único que decimos mientras le pusimos al frente de ellos a Norverto.

Ellos lo agarraron y se fueron de inmediato, para evitar ser descubiertos.

Solo los vimos irse, hasta que ya eran puntos en el cielo. Después de ello nos miramos, Hermione y yo, riéndonos de que lo habíamos logrado.

Pasaron unos segundos riendo, cuando de repente la puerta se abre de repente, de la torre de Astronomía, y de ella aparece Filch y no solo el, si no que de repente apareció…. Draco y estaba con mi capa de invisibilidad!

"Conque hay tres estudiantes en la torre de astronomía.?"-Lo Filch con tono frio y burlón.

Finalmente Filch nos atrapo y nos llevo donde la profesora McGonagall y mientras íbamos solo logre ver a Hermione con un susto de lo que podría pasar.

"Profesora McGonagall encontré a tres estudiantes afuera de sus dormitorios a estas altas horas de la noche."-Lo dice Filch con un tono feliz, al momento que llegamos donde esta la Profesora McGonagall. En cambio la profesora McGonagall al escuchar esas palabras nos ve con enojo.

"Como pueden haber hoy cuatro estudiantes fuera en los pasillos! Porque harían eso?"-Lo dice con voz enojada dirigiendo su mirada todos nosotros.

'Dijo cuatro! quien mas?'-Lo pienso alarmado.

"Me han inculpado profesora McGonagall! Soy inocente!"-Escucho una voz fuerte que venia de Draco. Lo hubiera ignorado de no ser que escuche su tono con suplica y algo de miedo.

"Como eres inocente señor Malfoy?"-Lo pregunta la profesora McGonagall mas enojada.

"..."-Draco solo se quedo callado, bajando su cabeza.

"Y que tienen que decir ustedes tres?"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall cambiando su mirada a nosotros.

"Escuche que Draco iba a poner una trampa a Harry y Hermione. Y fui a avisarles."-Lo dice Neville asustado.

'Draco nos puso una trampa?!'-Lo pensé sorprendido

"Con que es así?"-Profesora McGonagall nos mira a Hermione y a mi, y en respuesta sacudo mi cabeza en señal de aceptación.

'Debe ser eso, si no como nos podría haber Filch encontrado'-Lo pienso fuertemente. Al final no es la primera vez que lo hace.

"Entonces serán -50 puntos para Slytherin y -30 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. "-Lo dice con voz resuelta.

Al día siguiente los de Gryffindor vieron -90 puntos y lo peor fue que se enteraron que fue por nuestra estupidez. Desde entonces de ser admirado como buscador empezaron a menospreciar. Y aun no había terminado, porque lo peor fue que la profesora McGonagall nos informo que tendríamos otro castigo ademas de este.

* * *

**Nota**: Lo siento mucho por no subir. Si quieren saber sigan leyendo.

La verdad me mude… y bueno lamentablemente al ser uno de los pocos chicos de la casa me USARON COMO MULA DE CARGA! eso me dolió todo el cuerpo. Ademas ahora veo que los capítulos de "relleno"durara mucho aunque sea creo que puedo hacer unos dos mas si pongo detalles. PERO no lo haré con detalles aunque se intentare saltar del modo mas flexible las partes que se sabe por el libro original…. Cosa que no es mucho…

Bueno solo pondré una pregunta.

Quieren que siga o prefieren un capitulo del 2nd año? y mientras lo hago lo completo como: Un capitulo canónico – luego "relleno" - Canónico….

Ah y lo siento que haya mas explicación que otra cosa, solo que si pongo diálogos se haría tan largo como contar todo lo que ya se sabe...


	25. Capitulo 20,5 Pensamientos de Harry 5

_**Capitulo 20.5 Pensamientos de Harry 5**_

Los exámenes habían terminado, pero no lograba sentirme mejor. Cada noche me despertaba con un dolor en mi cicatriz, Ron y Hermione pensaron que eran los nervios del examen. Aunque aun tuve algo de alegría de poder relajarme, pero no duro mucho, porque después de un día, me llego a mi, Hermione y Neville una carta de las lechuzas. Era la carta del castigo que la profesora McGonagall nos impuso.

La carta solo decía que Filch nos vendría a recoger para el castigo. Al leer la carta inmediatamente me puse triste, mire a Hermione que estaba peor, pero solo bajo su cabeza en señal de aceptar su castigo…

Yo, Hermione, Neville y Draco fuimos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Todos estábamos nerviosos, especialmente Neville. No tardamos mucho hasta que llegamos con Hagrid y al verlo me sentí mucho mas seguro.

"Bueno conmigo nada les pasara Filch"-Al encontramos con Hagrid da unas palabras de alivio intentando animarme.

Filch se va no muy contento…

Después de ello nos adentramos al bosque prohibido guiados por Hagrid. Aunque mientras nos dirigíamos logre notar que el mas asustado no era Neville, si no Draco, no lograba comprender porque. Paso unos minutos de caminata hasta que nos detuvimos y Hagrid se agacho donde se encontraba un liquido plateado.

"Ven eso, es sangre de unicornio. Algo ha estado atacando a los unicornios estos días, es el segundo que me encuentro este mes."-Lo dice Hagrid con voz sombría.

"Entonces deberíamos irnos. Algo que puede matar a un unicornio es muy peligroso."-Lo dice Draco al momento que termino Hagrid con voz muy asustada y ansiosa.

"No, viendo como esta la sangre el unicornio debe estar aun vivo. Vamos a buscarlo y en el peor caso liberarlo de su sufrimiento. Descuida nada pasara mientras este aquí."-Lo dice Hagrid con cara pensativa, pensando en que podría dañar a un unicornio.

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos."-Lo dice Hagrid.

"Yo no iré con Harry!"-Escucho a Draco decir eso con voz fuerte y resuelta.

"..."-Yo lo miro desconcertado sin saber que decir.

"Entonces… tu y Hermione vienen conmigo. Si hay algún descubrimiento lancen una bengala blanca. Si tienen problemas lancen una roja, iré lo mas rápido hacia ustedes"-Hagrid lo pensó un momento y eligió los grupos.

Nos separamos después de eso por dos caminos donde había sangre de unicornio.

Yo fui con Neville como dijo Hagrid y nos vamos junto al perro de Hagrid. Nos seguimos moviendo mas profundo al bosque.

Descuida Neville todo estará bien"-Le digo a Neville mientras caminamos, pero después de decir esa frase mi frente empezó a doler.

"Agh!"-Gimo de dolor mientras me caigo al suelo.

"Harry!"-Grita Neville acercándose a mi.

Yo solo puse mi mano en mi frente y veo al frente donde se encuentra una figura oscura agachado sobre un caballo blanco, el unicornio.

"Neville!"-Le grito para que vea a la figura oscura.

Neville ve donde le grito y se queda paralizado de miedo y lo único que hace es levantar su varita al cielo y lanzar un bengala roja.

En ese momento la figura oscura se da cuenta de nosotros por la bengala y se empieza a venir hacia nosotros. Esta por llegar a nosotros cuando un caballo aparece, pero no cualquier caballo era un centauro. Mitad Hombre y mitad caballo. El lo asusta y la figura oscura escapa.

Una vez que paso un tiempo el dolor de mi frente redujo para poder pararme y ver que me salvo.

Lo que veo al frente es a un centauro que nos ve y se acerca. Pero mientras se acerca a nosotros, noto que Neville esta temblando.

"No temas ya se fue."Lo dice el centauro.

"Están bien?!"-Escucho una voz profunda y preocupada, Hagrid.

"Hagrid estamos bien"-Le digo.

"Firenze los asustaste?"-Lo dice Hagrid al centauro.

"No Hagrid el nos salvo"-le digo a Hagrid.

"Firenze que sucede en el bosque."-Le pregunta Hagrid a Firenze.

"Marte esta roja, muy roja."-Fue lo único que dijo Firenze.

Nos separamos de Firenze después de un momento aun si saber que fue eso. Hagrid nos dirigió a donde se encontraba Hermione y Draco.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos Hermione corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Hermione que haces aquí?"-Le pregunta Hagrid a Hermione.

"Algo nos ataco y ahora esta persiguiendo a Draco!"-Lo grita Hermione astada.

Todos nos ponemos nerviosos y corremos donde Hermione nos guiá. Nos detuvimos un instante en un área sin saber por que camino ir,

"Hermione porque camino se fue?"Pregunta Hagrid ansioso.

"N-no se"-Lo dice Hermione.

No tenemos tiempo separe-monos, quien lo encuentre solo debe lanzar una bengala roja."-Lo dice Hagrid mientras empieza a correr por una dirección.

Yo me voy por mi lado. Paso un momento hasta que empieza hasta que me volvió a doler mi cicatriz. Aun así seguí avanzando…

Llegue a un lugar un poco mas despejado donde veo la figura oscura en frente de Draco. Pero lo mas extraño era que Draco estaba arrodillado y empiezo a escuchar lo que hablan.

"...La… Piedra filosofal"-Sale de la boca de Draco.

'Porque menciona la piedra Filosofal?'-me pregunto en mi mente.

"La piedra ahora esta en el castillo"-Lo dice la figura misteriosa.

"Tengo una parte de ella. Mire."-Lo dice Draco con nerviosismo mientras saca una bolsa y de ella sale piedra roja sangrienta que generaba brillo por la luz de la luna.

"Mi padre supo que la buscaba. Así que la robe... por ordenes de el, pero los guardias no me dejaron otra opción que romperla a la mitad, dejando la ilusión que la recuperaron la piedra."-Draco empieza a explicar.

'Draco robo la Piedra Filosofal?!'-Lo pienso en mi mente y por poco lo grito.

La figura oscura no hablo, en cambio, agarra en un segundo la piedra y la ve.

"Bien… Aunque solo es la mitad."-Lo dice la figura oscura con una voz tenebrosa. Después puso la piedra en ella para luego sacar una llama de su varita y hervirla.

"Ah mi señor?"-Draco le pregunta aun arrodillado.

'Señor de Draco?'Seguían saliendo me preguntas una tras otra

"Muy bien hecho, tu y tu padre tendrán su recompensa. A pesar que la mitad no puede resucitarme. Me ha hecho mas fuerte."-Lo dice la figura oscura.

"Te puedes ir"-Lo dice la figura oscura y Draco se pone de pie con cara blanca y se va dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Veo como la figura se va corriendo a su dirección. opuesta y mi dolor se detiene.

"Draco!"-Le grito a Draco una vez que me pongo mejor y voy con el aunque aun con muchas dudas.

Al día siguiente estaba con Hermione y Ron hablando lo ocurrido anoche.

"Es cierto vi a Draco arrodillado asustado entregando la piedra a su tal llamado Señor."-Les digo.

"Entonces Draco robo la piedra."-Lo dice Ron creyéndome.

"Entonces deberíamos ir por el profesor Dumbledore y decirle."-Lo dice Ron como para poner una plan para expulsar a Draco.

"Pero Dumbledore no nos podría creer o tenemos alguna prueba."-Lo dice Hermione.

"Dices que Harry mentiría"-Lo contesta Ron.

"No pero hablo que si podemos convencer a Dumbledore."-Lo dice Hermione.

"Tiene razón Ron."-Lo digo con cara triste.

"Pero quien seria su tal Señor.?"-Lo pregunto.

Ron se puso a pensar, pero no se porque después de un momento esta asustado.

"Que sucede Ron?"-Le pregunto.

"Harry hace un tiempo escuche de mi padre decir que hubo muchas sospechas de que el padre de Draco era un mortifago, pero nunca se lo condeno a pesar de las sospechas."-Lo dice Ron con tono no muy seguro.

"Dices que la figura oscura era Voldemort."-Lo digo

"Harry por favor no digas ese nombre."-Lo dice Ron con tono miedoso.

Una vez logrado saber eso por fin comprendí que sucedió. Draco trato de robar la piedra para Voldemort, pero fallo, solo logro conseguir la mitad. Así que ahora esta junto a Snape para lograr robar la piedra que se encuentra en el castillo y así revivir a Voldemort.

Después de saber eso me puse nervioso y asustado, pero Hermione me recordó que teníamos los exámenes…

Desde ese día a pesar de tener ahora mas dolor en mi cicatriz tuve los exámenes e incluso la preocupación de que Voldemort podría venir un día a atacar el colegio. También estuve viendo a Draco para saber que hacia o si se contactaba con Snape.

En uno de esos viajes vi como fue a la clase del profesor Quirinus y después de unos momentos salio con cara feliz…Eso me preocupa.

'Podría que ya sepa como pasar.'-Lo pienso.

Aun así nada paso y los exámenes terminaron sin problemas.

Habíamos ya estado cerca de terminar, faltaba muy poco. Pero siempre me molestaba algo desde que vi a Norberto.

Fue hasta un día donde me di cuenta que hubo algo mal acerca de ello. Hermione, ron y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y le preguntamos. Logramos descubrir que mientras Hagrid jugaba por Norberto, le dijo al hombre la manera de pasar a Fluffi.

Corrimos al momento que nos enteramos de ello, hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, mientras gritamos su nombre. Nos dirigimos a su entrada en una estatua pero no sabíamos la clave para pasar.

"Que hacen aquí?"-Aparece la profesora McGonagall y nos pregunta.

"Profesora McGonagall necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore."-Le digo con voz nerviosa.

"Y porque necesitan verlo. El no se encuentra ahora, se fue hace poco al ministerio por una carta que recibió."-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall.

"Es importante alguien intentara robar la piedra filosofal."-Le digo a la profesora McGonagall.

"No se como sabes pero deberían irse a su habitación, la piedra esta a salvo en Hogwarts."-La profesora McGonagall al escuchar que se trata de la piedra, se altera, y nos obliga a irnos.

Habíamos llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor donde nos sentamos, sin saber que hacer.

"Debemos detenerlos..."-Lo dije después de un rato de silencio.

"No Harry es muy peligroso!"-Dice Hermione.

"Pero si no hacemos nada Voldemort volverá."-Le respondo.

"Pero Harry no es que podamos vencer a Snape."-Dice Ron.

"No necesitamos pelear."-Les dije

"Que quieres decir?"-Hermione me pregunto sin entender.

"Solo debemos tomar la piedra antes que ellos o en el peor caso detenerlos hasta que Dumbledore vuelva."-Les dije nuestro plan.

A pesar de estar aun inseguros, me apoyaron y con ello planeamos ir esta noche a conseguir la piedra antes que Snape o Draco la consigan.

Llego la noche y nos estábamos dirigiendo a donde se encontraba Fluffi. Aunque en el camino me encuentro a Neville que intento detenernos aunque Hermione lo detuvo con un simple hechizo..

Habíamos llegado al tercer piso usando la capa de invisibilidad, cuando apareció Peeves un fantasma, El se dio cuenta que había alguien aquí…

"No pueden esconderse"-Lo dice Peeves con voz muy segura de que alguien esta aquí.

No sabíamos que hacer estábamos nerviosos, pero de repente se me da una idea.

"Que andas molestando a mi, El Barón Sanguinario?"-Finjo una voz gruesa para que parezca al mayor temor de Peeves el Barón Sanguinario.

"Lo siento Señor., solo pensé que eran unos alumnos!"-Lo dice Peeves asustado mientras se pone a corre e irse.

Una vez que se va todos nos logramos relajar y continuamos yendo al tercer piso…

Habíamos llegado al tercer piso donde nos quitamos la capa de invisibilidad y aunque con un momento de duda abrimos la puerta, pero antes de entrar…

"Alto! Deténganse!"-Escuchamos una voz desde atrás… Draco.

Al darnos cuenta que es el, entramos mas rápido y al entrar Hermione lo cierra con el Hechizo opuesto a _Alohomora _y una vez hecho eso solo logramos escuchar movimientos de golpes, pero lo ignoramos y nos ponemos en marcha.

"Debemos apurarnos."-Les digo en silencio mientras nos dirigimos a la trampilla, mientras Fluffi aun duerme.

Sin dudar saltamos…

La segunda prueba fueron unas lazos del diablo, que sin problemas Hermione puedo pasar. La tercera prueba debíamos buscar una llave con alas, Hermione, Ron y yo nos subimos a unas escobas y empezamos a volar, aunque nos consto mucho esfuerzo con un ataque incesante de las otras llaves logramos pasar la prueba.

La cuarta prueba fue un juego de ajedrez donde… Ron tuvo que sacrificarse para poder ganar. Aunque por suerte solo estuvo inconsciente.

Hermione y yo nos dirigimos hacia el para verlo mejor, pero en ese momento se escucha unos incesantes golpes hacia la puerta de la tercera prueba y se veía también llamas.

"Sera Snape?"-Pregunta Hermione.

"No si no quien habría puesto el arpa en la sala de Fluffi."-Le digo negando que sea Snape.

"Draco..."-Lo dice insegura.

"Puede que Snape le haya dicho como pasar cada prueba."-Le digo pensando que debe ser Draco.

En ese momento la puerta cae con llamas y de allí sale...Draco.

"Ese es... Draco?"-Lo dije en voz baja casi inaudible.

Apareció Draco? Si se puede decir. Estaba todo lastimado, junto a rasguños y su ropa igualmente casi destruida.

"Alto! No sigan!"-Grito Draco.

"No pararemos!"-Lo dije con determinación.

"No saben lo que es bueno! No los dejare se-"-Nos grita otra vez pero antes de que logre terminar sus palabras.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"-Lo grita Hermione dirigiendo su varita hacia Draco.

Draco se queda paralizado como Neville y nos acercamos a el después de esperar un momento para ver si funciono el encantamiento.

"Esta paralizado?"-Pregunte.

"Debe estarlo."-Lo dice Hermione con confianza en su hechizo.

Llegamos al frente de el.

"Que hacemos con el? No podemos dejarlo aquí."-Pregunto con dudas, no pensaba dejarlo con Ron.

"Lo arrastramos? No seria bueno que este con Ron, el hechizo no durara mucho y si es necesario le vuelvo a lanzar"-Lo dice Hermione como una solución razonable.

Aunque en ese momento escuchamos una voz familiar.

"Descuiden puedo encargarme de el. Continúen!"-Era Ron que se había quedado en el suelo desmayado, había despertado.

"Ron!"-Gritamos y corremos a ver como estaba.

"Ron estas bien?"-Le pregunto.

"Si y no deberían quedarse aquí mucho tiempo Snape puede ya estar consiguiendo la piedra."-Responde Ron.

"Pero Ron Draco puede herirte."-Lo dice esta vez Hermione preocupada.

"Estoy seguro que puedo encargarme de un Draco, ademas esta paralizado"-Lo dijo con confianza.

Sabiendo que era lo mejor. Así que nos vamos.

La quinta prueba era un troll que Snape ya había derrotado, así que solo lo ignoramos y avanzamos. La ultima prueba fue algo que no pensaba que seria, fue una prueba de lógica donde solo uno podía pasar. Decidí ir yo y Hermione iría a buscar ayuda.

Nos separamos y después llegue a una sala grande donde al frente estaba una persona… pero no era Snape, era el profesor Quirinus.

"Profesor Quirinus?"-Pregunte al verlo.

"Oh Harry, te estaba esperando."-Lo dice el profesor Quirinus sin su tartamudeo.

"Y que sucede con Snape?"-Le pregunto sin creerlo.

"Ohhh Severus, solo fue una distracción. Se gano muy mala fama."-Lo dice con voz maliciosa.

"Pero el intento matarme"-Le digo.

"No! yo intente hacerlo. También intente con el troll, pero Snape me detuvo."-Lo dice con voz maligna mientras miraba un espejo grande, el espejo de Oesed.

"Pero te reuniste con Snape."-Le digo aun sin creer lo que veo.

"El intento asustarme, pero yo tengo a mi maestro Voldemort."-Lo dice con enojo.

No sabia que hacer y todo empeoro al escuchar una voz tenebrosa que deja pálido a cualquiera.

"Dejame ver!"-Dice la voz que viene del profesor Quirinus.

"Maestro!"-El profesor Quirinus se pone pálido con miedo y se empezó a quitar el turbante.

"Harry Potter."-Dice una cara que salio del turbante, Voldemort.

"Siii… En esto me convertí en esto una sombra de lo que fui. Pero solo necesito la otra mitad de la piedra para tener mi cuerpo."-Lo dice Voldemort con voz tenebrosa.

"La otra mitad? Draco?"-Lo digo recordando lo que había pasado.

"Si aunque arruino mi plan de robar en Gringotts, aun demostró su lealtad a pesar de ser un miedoso."-Lo dice.

"Ahora ven y mira el espejo"-Lo dice Voldemort con voz fuerte. Aunque no me moví

"Potter ven!"-Lo dice el profesor Quirinus con voz enojada.

Yo me moví al frente del espejo y lo que veo me sorprende. Estaba yo solo, pero sostenía algo en mi mano, una piedra roja, la Piedra Filosofal y la ocultaba en mi bolsillo.

Al ver esto sentí que se llenaba mi bolsillo con algo.

"Que ves?!"-Grita el profesor Quirinus.

"Me veo… ganando las copas de las casas… con mis amigos..."-Empece a mentir.

"No mientas. Ahora dame la piedra que tienes en tu bolsillo!"-Dice Voldemort.

Al darme cuenta de que sabe corro.

"Detenle!"-Grito Voldemort y con ello el profesor Quirinus corre hacia mi.

El me agarro y me llego un dolor en la cabeza, intente separarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de mucho forcejeo, el profesor Quirinus me soltó mientras su mano se quema. Me doy cuenta que no puede tocarme así que voy hacia el tocando su cara.

"Matalo!"-Grita Voldemort mientras estoy tocando la cara de Quirinus.

Llego un momento en que el cuerpo del profesor Quirinus se quema y pierdo el conocimiento sin antes lograr ver que salio algo de las cenizas del profesor Quirinus.

Ya fue la mañana siguiente donde me encontraba en la enfermería y al frente mio estaba el profesor Dumbledore.

"Profesor Dumbledore! Rápido la piedra, el profesor Quirinus Draco-"-Empiezo a decir muchas cosas, pero el profesor Dumbledore me interrumpe.

"Creo que estas atrasado. Descuida la piedra esta a salvo."-Lo dice con calma.

"Y atraparon al profesor Quirinus y a Draco?"-Le pregunto.

"Tu te encargaste del profesor Quirinus y podrías explicarme acerca de Draco?-Me dice el profesor Dumbledore.

Una vez eso le empiezo a explicar como ocurrió todo, acerca sobre Snape, Quirinus, Draco y Voldemort.

"Bueno creo que primero deberíamos escuchar la explicación de Draco."-Lo dice Dumbledore aunque se nota que esta pensativo.

"Y quien tu sabes…?"-Le pregunto.

"Voldemort es Voldemort… el escapo y se oculta."-Lo dijo.

Y con eso termina mi primer año en Hogwarts.


	26. Capitulo 21 Empezando mal

_**Capitulo 21 Iniciando mal**_

Mi vacaciones habían iniciado y de la peor manera posible…

Cada día estaba pensando como debía hacer para el siguiente año. No tenias noches de sueño sabiendo que tendría que sufrir el acecho de una gran serpiente que mata a quien la vea, el basilisco. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa porque solo podía quedarme en cama, sin poder magia o siquiera poder leer, no me era posible agarralo sin que duelo y lo deje caer.

'Que hago?! Apenas sobreviví el anterior año!'-El único pensamiento que tenia cada segundo.

Hasta tuve la idea de ocultar el diario de Tom Ryddle, la verdad lo busque, pero no lo encontré en toda la casa. Hasta hubo veces que me perdí, que tienen los magos con sus puertas mágicas que te llevan hasta la Antártida!

Al final también preferí rendirme en ello, al final sin el veneno del basilisco no era posible destruir Horrocruxes, eso o, empezaba a practicar el fuego demoníaco y rogar no quemarme en el primer intento.

"Si tan solo pudiera hablar pársel"-Lo decía con tristeza.

Porque si me era posible hablar pársel, podría aunque sea ir hacia el basilisco antes que todos y tomar un frasco de veneno…

"Pero no es imposible..."-Lo digo después de un momento.

Sabia que me era imposible hablar pársel, pero existía un modo… El diario de Tom Ryddle.

Siempre que fuese inteligente podría hacer que Tom Ryddle, Voldemort, abra la puerta con la excusa de que estamos trabajando juntos para matar a su enemigo común Harry Potter.

Solo había que pasar la puerta y mientras el basilisco aun no este despierto tomare su diente y destruiré todos los Horrocruxes, empezando con el diario.

"Así funcionara!"-Lo digo feliz por mi plan mas simple y sencillo.

-Tomo el diario.

-Me lleva a la cámara de los secretos.

-Alejo el diario de mi para que no me controle o haga algo extraño.

-Consigo el diente del basilisco.

-Destruir cada Horrocrux.

Y si todo sale bien podre dormir sin preocupaciones.

"Tengo primero conseguir el libro"-Lo digo mientras me levanto de mi cama con dificultad.

Me dirigí al único lugar donde se podría encontrar un libro, la biblioteca familiar…

"Creo que todo ira bien esta vez..."-Lo decía feliz hasta que al entrar a la biblioteca familiar recuerdo una cosa.

"Cierto… Me olvide todos los libros que existen aquí..."-Lo digo mientras levanto mi cabeza hasta no poder mas y aun así la fila de libros seguían.

'Bueno es mejor empezar ahora...'-Lo pienso mientras me dirijo a la fila mas cerca y saco un libro… Mala idea…

Al sacar el libro toda la fila se empieza a derrumbar, cayendo sobre mi.

"Ayuda! Los libros me atacan!"-Empiezo a gritar abajo de la pila de libros mas pesadas del milenio.

"Draco!"-Apareció una voz preocupada mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Ella saca su varita y la mueve.

Todos los libros sobre mi empezaron a levitar, apilarse otra vez y con ello siendo libre.

"Draco! Te encuentras bien? Deberías estar en tu cama!"-Lo grita mientras me abraza con fuerza.

"Estoy bien! Trataba de buscar un libro y por accidente se me cayeron."-Le digo mientras trato de liberarme de su agarre de hierro.

"Que es todo este ruido?"-Aparece mi padre sosteniendo una carta.

"Draco por poco muere enterrado en los libros!"-Lo dice mi madre asustada.

"Draco. Te estaba buscando"-Mi padre ignoro a mi madre.

"Lucius tu hijo casi muere!"-Lo grita esta vez mi madre.

'No es para tanto'-Lo pienso en mi mente.

"Y lo hará si no mejora el siguiente año en Hogwarts."-Lo dice mi padre mientras muestra la hoja que tiene en su mano.

"..."-A pesar de estar en el suelo aun sujeto por mi madre, aun pude ver lo que trataba la hoja. Eran mis notas en Hogwarts… y no se dirían que estaban bien…

"Draco un punto menos y reprobabas en casi todas las materias."-Lo dice con tono de deshonra e ira.

"Pero mis notas de pociones están bien."-Le digo con voz baja y débil.

"Solo una y las otras?!"-Se enojo mas mi padre.

"Los profesores no me quieren..."-Le digo mientras en mi mente-'Porque no hago mi tarea...'

"Y donde se fueron todas las enseñanzas que te di! Debes ganártelos!"-Lo dice con cara autoritaria.

"Pero todos solo prestan atención a Hermione!"-Lo digo aun así, pero me arrepiento al siguiente momento.

"Y aun te llamas mago de haber sido derrotado por una sangre sucia"-Lo dice con ira.

Y su ira no llego a eso, si no, que avanzo hasta decir.

"Ahora vuelves a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que te aprendas todos los libros del primer año y me demuestres el significado del apellido Malfoy"-Mirándome con ojos fríos.

Yo triste, me voy a mi habitación y me acuesto….

Paso un tiempo hasta que escucho una discusión.

"Lucius no deberías ser tan cruel con el pobre Draco"-Lo dice mi madre insatisfecha.

"Narcissa debe aprender o llegara a deshonrar el nombre Malfoy."-Lo dice aun sin ceder a mi madre.

"Pero aun es un niño"-Lo dice mi madre.

"Con mayor razón! Ademas necesito la biblioteca vaciá… hoy"-Lo dice mi padre con mas calma, pero aun con su habitual frialdad.

"Que planeas Lucius?"-Lo pregunta mi madre con voz de no lograr comprender.

"Weasley esta por lanzar una nueva ley y necesitamos prepararnos para ello. Ademas de darle un regalo"-Lo dice mi padre y mientras hablaba su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas malvada y fría como el iceberg.

"Draco estará bien?"-Lo pregunta mi madre aun preocupada.

"Descuida su sangre pura lo hará"-Lo dice mi padre con confianza.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente estaba en mi cama ahora con ojeras negras.

'Padre porque me quieres matar?!'-Lo pensaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

Lo peor no era que mas que seguro había sacado ya el diario de Tom Ryddle, si no que, es muy posible que lo mantenga seguro para lanzarlo en el castillo. Liberando a la peor monstruosidad posible, el basilisco.

Lo peor es que no tuve mas acción que quedarme en mi cuarto, viendo en frente mi como mi destino de muerte se forma, porque a pesar de que mi padre haya dejado la biblioteca aun tengo que leer todos los libros del anterior año, sin poder algo.

"S-señor su des-sayuno esta aquí..."-Aparece Dobby por la puerta junto a la normal bandeja que siempre me lleva las mañanas, tardes y noches.

"Dejalo allí… Dobby, donde esta mi padre normalmente y que hace?"-Lo pregunto después de pensarlo un poco.

'Si descubro donde oculto el diario y lo tomo, podre detenerlo. No necesito que sea este año el problema del basilisco, aun tengo dos años a la resureccion de..."-Lo pienso para luego terminar con un escalofrió.

"Do-dobby tiene pro-prohibido hablar a ex-traños"-Lo dice Dobby con tono muy temblorosa.

"No soy un extraño!"-Le grito.

"Dobby no de-decia eso… Dobby malo...Dobby malo"-Dobby se asusta por mi tono y luego empieza a golpear con la puerta mientras se va.

"Alto no era..."-Trato de aclararlo, pero hasta entonces Dobby se había ido. Aunque aun podía escuchar los gritos de una puerta cerrándose y abriéndose.

'No debí gritarle… Necesito dormir...'-Lo pensaba mientras me miro al reflejo del espejo cerca de mi cama y veo mis ojeras junto a mi cara de muerto viviente… o puede que sea la cara que siempre tiene Draco.

A pesar de saber que debía dormir, no pude hacerlo. Así que me levante y empece a recorrer la casa y encontré una escoba voladora, que no era tan nueva como la Nimbus 2000, pero no era una antigua.

"Descuida Draco este año te comprare tu escoba"-Aparece mi padre detrás y me agarra del hombro.

"No es necesario"-Giro mi cabeza mientras le digo y me pongo un poco pálido, al recordar, el terror de estar a gran altitud.

"No temas tu escoba sera mejor que Harry Potter. Nadie despreciara a la familia Malfoy de no tener el suficiente dinero para siquiera darte una escoba."-Lo dice con seguridad, arrogancia y orgullo.

"No enserio padre"-Le digo aunque con tono mas bajo por temor a enojarlo.

Mi padre solo me ignora, o tal vez no escucho, mientras se retira.

Por mi parte vuelvo a voltear a la dirección de la escoba voladora y con una mirada de miedo me alejo…

No tuve nada mas emocionante por el resto de mi vacación, quedarse en mi cuarto a estudiar y esperar a que mis brazos estén completamente curados. Aunque no se, si ponerlo como bueno o malo me llego la lista para el segundo año en Hogwarts con:

-Una vuelta con los ghouls.

-Paseos con los hombres lobo.

-Un año con el yeti.

-Recreo con las banshe.

-Vacaciones con las brujas.

-Recorridos con los trolls.

-Viajes con los vampiros.

Todos por supuesto escritos por Gilderoy Lockhart.

'Que fiasco...'-Lo repetía en mi mente.

Una ves lo obtuve mi padre dijo que el domingo iríamos a conseguirlos. A pesar de que le estuve diciendo que no serán necesarios esos libros a excepción de hacer un buen combustible.

"Y después de no comprarlos, al final del año escolar, me llegara una carta de reprobación."-Lo dice con manera fría mientras me mira fijamente.

Los días siguieron y había llegado el domingo y como estaba planeado iríamos al callejón diagon.

"Ya nos vamos padre?"-Le pregunte a mi padre, porque estábamos en una sala llena de cosas raras.

"No te muevas."-Solo me dice eso mientras mueve su varita y todas las cosas en el salón se mueven hacia una bolsa, mientras se hacen pequeños.

"Acercate"-Lo dice mi padre una vez que todas las cosas están en el bolso.

Yo lo obedezco, acercándome a el y al momento que llego me agarra el hombro junto a una succión.

'Aun no me acostumbro'-Lo decía mientras ya había aparecido en un callejón mas oscuro de lo normal.

"Padre donde estamos?"-Le pregunte, porque este lugar no lucia el callejón diagon.

"Estamos en el callejón knockturn."-Me dice mi padre mientras camina hacia un calle.

Yo no sabia donde exactamente estábamos, pero al ver un poco mas el lugar, veo gente muy extraña y prefiero seguir rápido a mi padre. Empezamos a caminar y dimos unas cuantas vueltas hasta que mi padre entra a una tienda, borgin y burkes, que quedaba muy bien al callejón knockturn.

"No toques nada"-Dice mi padre una vez dentro y se va a al mostrador.

Solo entre a la tienda y lo que vi fue algo aterrador. Podía ver unas cuantas calaveras y mucha basura que daba un aura de peligro.

"Señor Malfoy, un gusto verlo y también al joven señor Malfoy. En que lo puedo servir?"-Aparece un hombre atrás el mostrador, con una voz emocionada.

"Señor Borgin, vengo a vender."-Mi padre lo saludo y le explica su motivo mostrando una lista con muchos nombres.

"Oh..."-El señor Borgin se desanima, pero aun acepta el papel y lo empieza a leer.

"El ministro empezó a buscar cosas que podrían darme problemas. Estoy seguro que por ese Arthur Weasley y su nueva ley para esos despreciables muggles."-Lo dice mi padre con ira.

Mientras que yo solo estaba viendo lo que había en la tienda. Aunque ninguna cosa me daba confianza, porque hasta me encontré una nota donde había un collar maldito.

'Mejor no toco nada, ya tengo suficiente con una dolor de brazo.'-Dejo de moverme mientras toco mi brazo.

Paso un tiempo hasta que mi padre termino de hablar con el señor Borgis.

"Aquí tienes las cosas, esperare la paga mañana en mi mansión"-Estrechando mi padre la mano del señor Borgis y la otra dándole la bolsa que preparo.

"I si los rumores son ciertos, esto no son ni la mitad de lo que tiene."-Lo dice el señor Borgis mientras agarra la bolsa.

Mi padre y yo salimos de la tienda y esta vez nos dirigimos al callejón diagon. Una vez dentro del callejón diagon, como cada vez que vine encontré mucha gente viniendo de aquí y haya.

"Bueno padre a donde iremos?"-Le pregunto, porque necesitaba una oportunidad de obtener el diario de Tom Ryddle.

"Primero deberías ir por tu nueva túnica de Slytherin."-Lo dijo mi padre, porque después del primer año, todos sabían a que casa pertenecerían y ademas de comprar una túnica se compraba un distintivo.

No tenia ninguna objeción con lo que dijo mi padre. Así que, fuimos a la tienda de túnicas. Aunque mientras íbamos siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacia mi padre, para ver, si podía ver el diario de Tom Ryddle y tomarlo. Lastimosamente no encontré la oportunidad, pero me di cuenta que estaba siempre mirando alrededor, como si buscase a alguien.

"A quien buscas padre?"-Le pregunto finalmente, por mi curiosidad.

"A nadie que merezca que hablemos"-Lo dice con un tono de disgusto.

No sabia que le podría hacer que podría poner a mi padre así, pero preferí no investigar mas por como reacciono. Después de ello no tuvimos problemas en llegar a la tienda, pero antes de entrar mi padre se detiene.

"Espera Draco"-Me dice ello mientras me agarra del hombro y mira hacia una dirección.

"Que-"-Le quiero preguntar, pero se pone a caminar.

Aunque mientras lo seguía, me doy cuenta que se dirige a una tienda de ropa… usada!

'Debe mi padre haber caído bajo la influencia del diario'-Lo pienso al ver a donde iba, porque es imposible que mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, valla a una tienda de ropa usada.

"Padre estas bien…?"-Le pregunto una vez que entramos a la tienda, con mucha preocupación.

"No hables"-Lo dice mientras en sus ojos se ve malicia, dirigiéndose a unas personas.

"..."-Me quedo callado mientras dirijo la mirada a donde mi padre mira. Lo que veo son dos personas, que aunque nunca conocí en persona, puedo darme cuenta de donde vienen por su distintivo color rojo, los Weasley, mas exacto la señora Weasley y su hija Weasley.

'Creo que se llamaban Molly Weasley y Ginny Weasley.'-Lo pienso mientras miro a mi padre que se empieza a mover.

"Miren unos Weasley"-Lo dice con tono sarcástico y malvado.

"Tu…!"-La señora Weasley se da la vuelta y mira a mi padre con enemistad.

"Y donde esta Arthur. Seguro sigue trabajando, para tener algo de comer."-Lo dice mi padre con ojos malvados viendo la reacción de la señora Weasley.

"No hables de mi padre"-Aparece una voz infantil que habla antes que la señora Weasley hable, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh… Debes educar a tus hijos a tener cuidado o..."-Mi padre la mira con enojo, pero la ignora y le habla a la señora Weasley.

"No me digas como educar a mis hijos. Vamos con tu padre, Ginny. Te comprare tu ropa después."-La señora Weasley se enoja, pero sabe controlarse y prefiere irse.

Aunque una vez que termino que hablar la señora Weasley, mi padre tuvo un rastro de felicidad.

"Padre que paso?"-Le pregunto a mi padre.

"Vamos Draco."-Lo dice mientras se empieza a ir por donde se fueron los Weasley.

Solo los seguimos hasta que llegamos a una tienda de libros con mucha gente. No sabría que seria este lugar, pero al ver un cartel donde decía "Firma de libros por Gilderoy Lockhart".

'Aquí es donde mi padre da el libro.'-Lo pienso y me pongo nervioso.

"Vamos Draco arriba."-Lo dice mientras mi padre sube por las escaleras.

Yo sin saber que hacer solo lo sigo. Una vez arriba en el segundo piso logramos conseguir una vista hacia abajo donde en una mesa con muchos libros había una hombre. Era fácil de reconocer que era Gilderoy Lockhart, porque su había muchas fotos suyas con su cara y muchas mujeres lo miraban.

'El sera mi profesor?'-Lo pensé viendo a un narcisista sin cerebro.

"Ve Draco a comprar los libros."-Lo dice mi padre mientras me da una bolsa.

Yo agarro la bolsa, aunque pequeña, pero adentro solo había Galeones. Me voy dirigiendo abajo, donde se encontraba el hombre y le pedí una copia de cada libro que necesitaba en Hogwarts. No tuve ningún problema hasta que agarre los libros y al no estar preparado, casi me caigo con los libros.

'Que pesados!'-Lo pensé mientras me estabilizaba y soportaba aun el dolor de mis brazos.

Después de ello volví por el camino que vine y en el momento en que vi las escaleras.

"Porque no hay un ascensor…."-Lo digo con cara deprimida mientras pensaba como subiría.

Dude un momento, pero al final empece a subir, uno por uno. Cada escalón me desgastaba mas. No se cuanto tiempo estaba, pero hubo un momento que me di la vuelta y la realidad me golpeo. Solo había avanzado tres escalones…

"Esto sera duro..."-Lo digo mientras recobro mis energías y sigo avanzando.

* * *

**Nota: **Saben había vuelto de EEUU y no dormí, por si preguntan del principio.

_Para: Draco_

No nos olvidemos, si tu ultimo año fue malo ,espera a que el siguiente sea peor...

_Por: El autor._

Y me pregunto como lo haré sufrir este año….?

El mayor dolor no es el físico… Si no el sentimental...


	27. Capitulo 22 Devuelta en Hogwarts

_**Capitulo 22 Devuelta en Hogwarts**_

Después de todo mi esfuerzo, por fin había llegado arriba donde se encontraba mi padre en el segundo piso.

"Por fin…!"-Lo digo con completa felicidad, pero en ese momento veo a mi padre acercarse.

"Vamos Draco abajo."-Lo dice mi padre mientras baja las escaleras.

Me quede estupefacto, estuve un rato procesando si escuche mal, pero al ver a mi padre bajar solo pude pensar.

'Porque padre!'-Mientras miro su espalda alejándose.

No se si es porque ya no siento mis brazos, pero la bajada ya no dolió tanto como la subida. Una vez abajo solo veo a mi padre cerca de una persona con pelo de distintivo color rojo, discutiendo.

'Otro Weasley...'-Lo pienso mientras ya bajo el ultimo escalón.

Me acerco un poco mas a ellos, pero antes de acercarme solo escucho…

"Como esperaba de los Weasley, la basura se junta con la basura"-Escucho de mi padre y de eso el que parecía ser el señor Weasley salta hacia mi padre.

Ellos empezaron a pegarse, usando libros y todo lo que se podría encontrar.

'Vamos señor Weasley! Mas fuerte!'-Lo pensaba, porque aun no perdonaba que me hizo subir y bajar las escaleras, ademas de que su plan del basilisco me podría matar.

"Vamos padre!"-Obviamente no diría mis pensamientos, si no que apoyaba a mi padre.

La pelea duro unos instantes que me había cansado de sostener los libros, así que voy donde se encontraban la familia Weasley.

"Oigan ya que seguro no tendrán que comer tengan esto."-Les al frente de ellos mientras me acerco al caldero mas cerca y lo suelto los libro.

Ignoro sus miradas y voces retirándome. Aunque para mi sorpresa la pelea había terminado, porque Hagrid había llegado a separar al señor Weasley y a mi padre.

"Padre estas-"Pregunte mientras me acerque a mi padre que tenia unos rasguños y moretones.

"Vamonos Draco"-Lo dice mi padre cortando mi oración y llevando unos libros al mismo caldero el que había dejado mis libros.

Yo viendo que no esta de mucho humor nos vamos. No se cuanto nos alejamos hasta que recuerdo algo.

'Espera mi padre ya dio el libro?!'-Lo pienso completamente nervioso y asustado.

"Padre porque sostenías unos libros…?"-Le pregunto asustado.

"...Parece que aun puedes pensar… No te acerques a la niña."-Mi padre me miro primero y luego empezó a hablar con voz malvada cuando menciona a la niña.

'Entonces si se lo dio...'-Lo pienso y con ello un rato me detuve temblando.

Después de eso seguí a mi padre, que por alguna razón sentía que me vigilaba. Aun seguíamos en el callejón diagon y lo único que fuimos fue a comprar lo que restaba de la lista. El caldero, guantes, la túnica, tapones, los demás libros compradas de otra tienda y a pesar de repetirle que no lo quería mi padre me compro una escoba, la Nimbus 2001. Aunque me pareció extraño que costase mas que todo lo demás…

Finalmente habíamos vuelto a casa y sin reencuentros con los Weasley. Aunque aun me regocije al ver a mi padre siendo reñido por mi madre al ver su estado.

No paso mucho después… Solo estuve pensando como recuperar el libro. Pensé en usar a Dobby, pero si lo hacia mi padre podría saberlo.

'Ya que nadie lo puede hacer, lo haré yo. No creo que sea tan complicado sacarle un cuaderno a una niña...'-Lo pienso estando en mi cama.

Los días pasaron y ya era hora para volver a Hogwarts. Me levante temprano y aliste mis cosas, aunque primero fui a ver mi barita. Guarde mi barita y voy abajo con mis cosas.

"Ya estoy padre"-Le dije a mi padre una vez los vi.

"Acercate"-Lo dijo y como siempre apareció esa succión y un mareo.

Habíamos llegado a la estación del tren. Esta vez no fuimos con mi madre y por suerte no tuve que ver a Pansy, no sabia como reaccionar en tal caso. Para evitar cualquier cosa me despido de mi padre y empiezo a subir. Había ido a una cabina vaciá la mas cerca y espere. Como había llegado 30 minutos antes no había mucha gente en el tren, así que estuve solo.

Faltaron unos 5 minutos para que se fuera el tren y de estar tan aburrido, me voy a buscar a la vendedora a buscar algo. Recorrí de un extremo a otro para encontrarla aun la vendedora descansando y mientras revisaba sus objetos. Le compre unas cuantas cosas que vi interesante y empece a volver.

Mientras volvía me encontré con los dos estúpidos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, en un vagon con gente que desconocía.

"...Vengan sigan-me"-Me quede un rato mirándolos, hasta que al final les digo que me sigan.

Ellos se miran un rato, pero al final se levantan sacan sus cosas y me empiezan a seguir.

"No estaban con Pansy?"-Les pregunte en el camino.

"Ella nos ignoro y se fue con sus amigas"-Me dijeron con cara deprimida.

Solo suspire y fuimos al vagon donde me encontraba. Abrí la puerta y me encontré una silueta en mi vagon. Lo ignore quien podría ser y me fui a sentar. Saque un cuaderno de color negro, mi "diario", donde tenia toda la información que recordaba acerca de Harry Potter. Empece a leer para saber cuanto tiempo tenia, para recuperar el diario de Tom Ryddle. Si todo fuese mal empezaría en octubre los ataques, también abría una serie de asesinatos de pollos…

'Debo conseguirlo antes de octubre... o aunque sea una gallina.'-Lo pensé mientras también leía una parte donde puse que el basilisco teme el cacareo de los pollos. Continué leyendo para encontrar algo que me ayude, pero empece a sentir que alguien me miraba. Pensé que pasaría, pero siguió hasta que ya no soporte mas y levanto mi cabeza hacia donde siento la mirada.

"Que sucede?!"-Pregunte gritando y lo que veo me sorprendió.

"No sabias que estaba aquí!"-Ella me grita, mirándome como un tonto.

"… Vincent, Gregory, porque no me dijeron?"-Les pregunte.

"...Pensé que sabias..."-Lo dijo Vincent.

Mire a Gregory y el me dio una mirada que me decía que tenia la misma respuesta de Vincent. Solo los mire un rato y sin saber que decir, empece a ver la ventana. Estuve ignorando una mirada enojada y mientras mis ojos andaban por la ventana veo un auto.

"Un auto… volando!"-Lo grito desconcertado.

Todos los demás se sorprenden por mi grito y ven la ventana, aunque al hacerlo el auto desaparece en las nubes.

"No hay un auto. Los autos no vuelan."-Lo dice Hermione refutan-dome.

Mientras que Vincent y Gregory no sabían ni siquiera que era un auto.

"Que es un auto?"-Lo pregunto Vincent.

"Un auto en un medio de transporte que usa la gente para moverse de ciudad a ciudad."-Lo dice Hermione.

Lamentablemente subestimo el cerebro de Vincent y Gregory, haciendo que se confundan mas.

"Es una caja de metal con ruedas, que se mueve. Cosas de muggles"-Habiendo visto su cara de confundidos les explique del mejor modo posible, como a un niño de 7 años.

Sus ojos cambian con mi explicación, entendiéndolo, aunque después me empiezan a mirar de forma extraña.

"Sabes de autos?"-Pregunto Hermione, viendo que conocía algo de los muggles.

"Solo lo vi antes..."-Le dije comprendiendo lo extraño. Que era que un mago, especialmente uno de familia que odia a los muggles, sepa de cosas muggles.

Volví mi mirada al cielo, pensando si había alucinado.

"Allí otra vez!"-Lo grito sorprendido.

Igual que la ultima vez ellos miran la ventana, para solo ver mas nubes.

"..."-Me quedo callado, cuando todos me empiezan a mirar.

'Deben ser Harry y Ron...'-Lo pienso, mientras veo la parte de mi diario, donde puse acerca de la aventura de Harry, Ron y el auto volador.

Solo estuve allí callado sin hablar y por la incomodidad cubro mi cara con mi diario. Pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin logramos llegar a la estación, de noche. Salgo mas rápido de lo normal con Vincent y Gregory atrás y envés de ir por las canoas como el anterior año, empezamos yendo por un carro. El carro era viejo y después de subirnos, empezó a moverse solo.

'Creo que eran jalados por unos caballos extraños'-Lo pienso mientras veo mi libro y busco la información, mas por perder el tiempo.

Una vez dentro del castillo voy a la mesa de Slytherin y solo empiezo a ver como los niños nuevos llegan y son puestos en una casa. No me importaría esto si no fuese que estuve atento a ver si el diario de Tom Ryddle estaba junto a Ginny Weasley. No fue complicado encontrarla con su cabello rojo, pero me decepciono al ver que no llevaba nada consigo.

Solo pude bajar mi cabeza hasta que termino todo y nos vamos yendo a la sala común de Slytherin. Como me esperaba estaban mis cosas en un rincón, las acomode y cansado me recosté mientras pienso como quitar el diario de Tom Ryddle a Ginny Weasley.

'Solo me debo acercar a su mochila y agarrar el libro'-Saco mi objetivo, pero sabia mejor que nadie, que era mas sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno otro capitulo aunque un poco mas corto. Saben me di cuenta que no se como debo escribir a Ginny, porque es tímida en el primer año, pero solo con Harry.

Como podrían su personalidad?

**Información interesante:** _Nimbus _puede significar _Nube Voladora._(Dragon Ball)


	28. Capitulo 23 Nimbus 2001

_**Capitulo 23 Nimbus 2001**_

Había llegado el siguiente día. Apenas me levante, porque en mis vacaciones al no tener nada que hacer, solo podía dormir. Una vez que ya logre levantarme, me dirigí a la sala principal y empece a desayunar. Aunque mientras comía, había muchas charlas sobre unos alumnos yendo en un auto volador, pero toda la bulla se callo en un segundo con un ruido estremecedor. Levante mi cabeza y dirigí mi cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba allí Ron con una carta roja flotando y gritando.

"Ahora si me creen?"-Les pregunte a Vincent y Gregory, que me habían estado siguiendo.

Ellos se miraron con su boca llena de bocadillos sin entender de que hablaba.

"Sobre el auto volador."-Les dije para que recuerden.

Aunque siendo ellos, se confundieron mas y se siguieron mirando.

"Nada..."-Solo dije eso al ver que no me entenderían.

Después de ello nos llego nuestro horario de clases, por el profesor Snape, pero mientras me entregaba la lista me miro un rato como si estuviese intentando buscar algo. Mi primera clase llego a ser transformaciones con Hufflepuff, mi segunda era Herbología con Ravenclaw, teníamos nuestro almuerzo, mi tercera clase era Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con Gryffindor, mi cuarta clase era Astronomía con Gryffindor otra vez y finalmente Encantamientos con Ravenclaw.

Me dirijo a la clase de transformaciones donde la profesora McGonagall y me fue mejor por el examen de mi padre. La lamentablemente aun no pude lograrlo, por el dolor del brazo. No se si fue lo mejor que mi siguiente clase fuese Herbología, porque no me gustaba ensuciarme, pero le dio un descanso a mi brazo, aunque sufrir un dolor de cabeza con estos bebes feos… Me di cuenta que detesto hacer estas cosas.

Todo fue tranquilo, hasta el almuerzo, donde fui rápido a comer para tener tiempo de buscar a Ginny Weasley, al final tenia unos meses para agarrar el diario de Tom Ryddle. Aunque se escucha un sonido grande en el gran comedor mientras comía.

"Harry firma fotos?!"-Lo grita el profesor Lockhart.

"Allí esta el farsante narcisista..."-Lo digo en voz baja mientras veía, como empezaba a sermonear a Harry.

'Aunque puedo usar eso a mi favor...'-Lo pensé al ver como al profesor Lockhart, firmaba sin ver.

Había terminado de comer rápido y me levanto en ese momento.

"Me voy a caminar, solo."-Les dije a Vincent y Gregory, para evitar que me sigan.

Me empece a mover por el salón con la mayor naturalidad posible que podía generar, buscando a Ginny Weasley. Por suerte como algo común, normalmente se reunían en grupos, solo busque a los de primer año y un cabello rojo. Tarde unos minutos hasta que encontré a Ginny Weasley, que estaba mirando a Harry Potter que se preparaba para una foto con el profesor Lockhart. Los ignore a los dos y paso por detrás de ellos.

'Bueno solo debo decirle que si vio un libro negro, que lo necesito y-'-Estaba pensando como le pediría el diario de Tom Ryddle, pero mientras avanzaba una luz me deja ciego.

"Mis ojos!"-Grito tapando mis ojos con mis manos y después de un momento mis ojos empiezan a ver. Logro ver que todos igual se callaron por mi grito y Harry y Ron riéndose.

"Porque siguen usando una cámara con bombilla, no es mejor la digital?!"-Le digo al niño que saco la foto.

"..."-Nadie responde.

En ese momento ya toca la campana de cambio de hora y todos se van…Para evitar la vergüenza igual me voy donde mis cosas.

"No hablen nada"-Les digo a Vincent y Gregory, que parecía que querían animarme.

Solo voy a la sala de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y me siento en un banco de atrás, mientras Vincent y Gregory se sientan en mi lado izquierdo.

No tardo mucho hasta que el profesor Lockhart.

'Veamos que podría enseñar'-Lo pensé.

"Bueno como sabrán soy Gilderoy Lockhart, caballero de orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, miembro honorario para la liga de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ganador en 5 ocasiones del premio de la sonrisa mas encantadora, dado por la revista corazón de bruja."-Lo dijo Gilderoy Lockhart mientras que mostraba su sonrisa que brillaba hasta para darte dolor de ojos.

"Bueno hoy darán un examen, no valdrá nota, solo es para ver como leyeron mis libros. Pueden empezar, tienen 30 minutos"-Lo dice el profesor Lockhart, mientras se entregan unas hojas flotando hacia cada estudiante.

Me llego mi hoja y empece a leer las preguntas.

"Cual es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Cual es el mayor sueño de Gilderoy Lockhart?"-Empece a leer las preguntas y no sabia que escribir.

'Como esto sera una pregunta sobre la Defensa Sobre Las Artes Oscuras!'-Lo pensé.

No sabia como responder, ni tenia los libros! Al final solo respondí una "pregunta" mi nombre…

Después de los 30 minutos tomo las hojas y los empezó a leer.

"Nadie debería poder completar el examen..."-Lo dije en voz baja.

"Deben estudiar mas, como que mi color favorito en el violeta o mi mayor sueño es la paz entre muggles y magos. Aunque la señorita Granger lo hizo perfecto 10 puntos a Gryffindor."-Lo dice el profesor Lockhart mientras su cara se pone feliz leyendo el examen de Hermione.

"Retiro lo dicho"-Lo dije al ver que me olvide de Hermione.

"Bueno hoy les enseñare como defenderse de bestias oscuras"-Mientras sacaba una jaula cubierta.

"Guarden sus cosas"-Lo digo a Vincent y Gregory mientras yo guardo mis cosas.

"Porque?"-Me pregunto Gregory.

"Solo háganlo si no quieres sufrir."-Les digo.

"Nada sucederá con el profesor Lockhart"-Me empieza a refutar una chica a lado mio, Hermione.

"Ya veremos, también háganlo"-Ignoro lo que dijo y sigo guardando.

Paso un momento hasta que el profesor Lockhart saco la bata y había unos duendesillos azules.

"Estos son duendesillos de coronales, lindos no?"-Lo dijo con sonrisa.

Lastimosamente hubo alguien que se rio y genero que el profesor Lockhart diga.

"Pueden ser tiernas, pero que harán si se les viene encima"-El profesor Lockhart abre la jaula y un apocalipsis llego.

Los duendesillos empezaron a abalanzarse a cada uno. A Neville lo agarraron por las orejas, vidrios rotos, libros volaron y también empezaron a atacarme.

Cuando se me acercan, solo agarro mis cosas y empiezo a ponerme bajo la mesa. Lamentablemente a pesar de ello aun me encontraron y empezaron a querer agarrar mis.

"Es mio!"-Gritaron los duendesillos.

"Suéltenlo!"-Respondí.

Lamentablemente eran mas y lograron quitármelo. Empezamos una persecución en todo el salón.

"Vengan... aquí!"-Seguía corriendo por unos minutos y ya me estaba cansando.

Paso un momento hasta que escuche un hechizo.

"_Immobulus_"-Salio de Hermione.

"Podrías… haberlo… hecho... antes"-Dije a con grandes respiros.

Fui por mis cosas y las recogí revisando que todo estaba allí. No encontré nada extraño y me voy a mi asiento a tomar un descanso.

Mis siguientes clases fueron mas tranquilas y no tuve grandes problemas como con el profesor Lockhart.

"Por fin, dulce libertad!"-Lo dije feliz al terminar mis clases.

"Bueno primero… Vincent, Gregory iré a la biblioteca, pueden ir a su habitación."-Lo dije a Vincent y Gregory para estar solo y evitar problemas.

"..."-Me miraron aun sin irse.

"Tengo una Nimbus 2001, pueden ver, pero no la rompan."-Les dije para que se vayan.

Ellos se ponen mas feliz y se van corriendo. Una vez que ya no los vi, empece mi camino por el castillo a buscar el diario de Tom Ryddle.

'No debe ser difícil...'-Lo pienso mientras me voy caminando.

…

…

…

"Donde mas?"-Esta fue la décima vez que me preguntaba, la escuela era tan grande que no lograba encontrar a Ginny Weasley. Había recorrido desde los pasillos superiores hasta inferiores, pero no la encontraba.

"Puede que este en la sala de Gryffindor?"-Me pregunte sin tener respuesta alguna.

'Si es así me es imposible acercarme'-Lo pensé mientras me retiraba a la sala común de Slytherin.

Aunque algo me detuvo porque en el mismo momento que me di la vuelta y me iba, paso un cabello rojo a lado mio.

"..."-Me quede quieto un rato hasta que despierto y giro empezando a correr atrás ella.

"Espera!"-Le grito a la niña con cabello rojo, Ginny Weasley.

"Que quieres?"-Ginny Weasley no esperaba que alguien apareciera adelante suyo, aunque cuando me reconoció me hablo con animosidad.

"… Solo quería..."-No sabia como responder, no me esperaba que me hablase así.

"Solo quería. decir… lo siento, de parte de mi padre."-Hable lo primero que se me ocurre, para que no se vaya.

"No creo que el se sienta mal"-Lo dijo negando la disculpa.

"Me refiero que… lo … lo ... lo siento... por mi padre"-Le volví a responder.

'Que costoso es disculparse de algo que no hiciste...'-Lo pensé.

"… Bueno te perdono."-Lo dice, ahora con menos animosidad y se empieza a ir.

"… Puedo sostener... tus libros…?"-Le pregunte.

'Tomo sus libros y corro.'-Lo pienso mientras extiendo mis manos con algo de impaciencia.

"Estoy bien, ahora me debería ir."-Me responde.

'Piensa… piensa... como puedo agarrarlo'-Lo pienso cada vez mas nervioso.

"No quieres ver… una Nimbus 2001?"-Lo pregunto al recordar que ella le gusta el quidditch.

"Tienes una Nimbus 2001?!"-Una vez que escucho mi pregunta logro despertar su atención.

"… Claro... esperame aquí, ahora vuelvo"-A pesar que me sorprendió, que funcionase, no perdería mi oportunidad. Me empece a mover a la sala común de Slytherin.

A pesar de cansarme aun mas y tardarme unos minutos logro llegar a la entrada y lo que veo me sorprende.

"Que hacen?!"-Pregunto a Vincent y Gregory intentando agarrar mi escoba desde arriba de la lampara principal.

"… Intentamos volar con ella y perdimos el control… finalmente llego allí."-Lo dice Vincent mientras me señala e intenta explicarme.

"Y no tiene sus varitas?"-Les pregunto mientras saco mi varita y apunto.

"Lo intentamos pero no queríamos dañar tu escoba..."-Esta vez me responde Gregory.

Solo muevo mi barita y con el típico calor que recorre mi brazo la escoba se mueve un poco y cae cerca mio.

"Bueno, adiós."-Agarro mi escoba y me salgo corriendo.

Como otra maratón, empece mi corrida otra vez.

"Vamos… piernas..."-Me decía a mi mismo mientras intento seguir corriendo.

Finalmente había llegado para darme cuenta que no había nadie.

"..."-Me quede estupefacto viendo a mi alrededor y daba respiros fuertes.

"Buu!"-Escucho una voz atrás y me sobresalto.

"Ahh!"-Grite y saco mi varita mientras me doy la vuelta.

"Ja-ja-ja…!"-Era Ginny Weasley que estaba riéndose.

"Pensé que te habías ido."-Lo dije estando mal, por si perdía mi oportunidad de conseguir el diario de Tom Ryddle.

"Esperaba que volases hasta aquí."-Lo dice mientras mira la escoba que llego.

"… La verdad no me gusta volar..."-Lo digo con una voz baja, casi inaudible.

"… Tienes una de las mejores escobas, pero no vuelas en ella?"-Lo pregunta estupefacta.

"Igual no es permitido volar en el colegio."-Igual le replico, mientras le doy mi escoba para que lo agarre.

Ginny Weasley lo agarro y lo empieza a ver como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

"No quieres volar?"-Le pregunto al ver que aun sostenía sus libros.

"No que no se puede volar en el colegio?"-Lo dijo mirándome.

"Si nadie se entera, estará bien. Ademas solo es en el colegio, podemos usarlo afuera."-La intento convencer.

"...Bueno"-Aunque duda un tiempo al final acepta.

Nos dirigimos afuera en un lugar mas despejado.

"Aquí debería estar bien."-Lo digo viendo alrededor si había alguien.

Ella sin mas que decir suelta sus cosas y se sube.

"Cuidado con romperlo."-Le digo antes de que empiece a volar.

"Descuida, esto sera fácil."-Lo dice mientras se empieza a elevar y de un momento a otro casi desaparece de mi vista.

'Que rápida!'-Lo pensé al verla volando por el cielo.

"Ahora puedo."-Lo digo mientras veía que seguía elevándose mas y aumentando su velocidad. Me empiezo a mover con sigilo para evitar que se de cuenta. Ya me encontraba a centímetros y me empece a poner mas nervioso.

No se porque me detuve al ultimo segundo, pero mire a mi alrededor una vez mas y lo agarre.

"Pensé que algo raro pasaría"-Lo digo con cara feliz, mientras me relajo.

Pero en ese momento que me relajo, escucho un sonido por mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Ginny Weasley sobre mi escoba viniendo hacia mi. Me asusto y me muevo a un lado, aunque parecía que no me iba a dar…

Me caigo al suelo al tropezar y veo con ello a Ginny Weasley descendiendo lentamente, aunque su cabello esta algo alborotado.

"Casi me das"-Le digo con cara pálida.

"Lo siento, no pensé que seria tan rápido. Esta escoba es genial! Enserio no quieres volar?"-Lo dice con media cara de disculpa y felicidad mientras se arregla su cabello.

"No estoy bien en el suelo"-Le digo mientras pienso como me podría caer de la escoba.

"Bueno, igual, ya es tarde."-Lo dice mientras se acerca a mi entregándome mi escoba.

"Si tienes razón mucha emoción para mi..."-Lo digo mientras suspiro y agarro mi escoba viendo el anochecer.

"..."-Empieza a mirarme en silencio.

"Que?"-Lo digo nervioso.

"Me devolverías mis cuadernos?"-Finalmente vuelve a mirarme aunque ahora me doy cuenta que miraba mi mano con sus cuadernos.

"Claro-"-Lo respondí, pero al extender mi mano, me quedo congelado porque recuerdo que no tome el diario de Tom Ryddle.

"Gracias ya puedes soltarlo."-Lo dice mientras agarra sus cuadernos, pero ve que no lo suelto.

"...Claro..."-Lo digo al final mientras los suelto.

Solo pude ver como se va sin hacer nada… otra vez.

Pasa en ese momento una ráfaga de viento frio y solo me voy a la sala común de Slytherin.

"Tengo aun tiempo"-Lo digo intentando animarme mientras abría la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.

Esperaba llegar a echarme, pero al entrar me encuentro a unas cuantas personas con escobas iguales a las mías.

"Que sucede?"-Me pregunto.

"Draco, mañana iremos a practicar, nuevo buscador."-Aparece alguien grande musculoso, que si no fuese de verlo pensaría que se trata de un troll, era el capitán de Slytherin en el equipo de quidditch, Marcus Flint, junto a una sonrisa.

"Yo no estoy en el equipo de quidditch."-Le digo pensando que se confundió.

"Ahora lo estas."-Lo dice mientras levanta una escoba igual a la mía, una Nimbus 2001.

"Pero que pasa con Terence Higgs?"-Pregunto sobre el buscador de Slytherin.

"No hay problema, con estos ganaremos siempre la copa de las casas"-Lo dice sin importarle a Terence Higgs.

"Yo no-"-Quiero decir algo, pero en ello llega una voz sombría.

"Aquí tiene el permiso"-Aparece el profesor Snape, entregando una hoja a Marcus Flint.

"Felicidades Malfoy, estoy seguro que tus padres estarán feliz de estas noticias."-Lo dice el profesor Snape mientras me mira.

"Yo no-"-Intento decir otra vez mis intenciones, pero me volvió a cortar.

"Y estoy seguro que ganaras y no enojaras a tus padres."-Lo dice a continuación.

'Enojar a mis padrea?!'-Lo pienso con burla hasta que empiezo a recordar como sufrí mi ultima navidad…

"Que querías decir?"-Lo pregunta el profesor Snape.

"Yo no puedo esperar el partido!"-Levanto mi cabeza mientras intento poner una sonrisa, que no es una sonrisa de felicidad.

El profesor Snape me mira y se va.

"Mañana en la mañana iremos a practicar."-Lo dice feliz mientras aun mira su escoba.

'Ahora padre me quieres quitar mi sueño?!'-Lo pienso infeliz.

A la mañana siguiente me levanta un sonido atroz viniendo de Marcus Flint.

"Levántense"-Lo decía gritando.

"Agh..."-Apenas me levanto y con ojos somnolientos veo a Marcus Flint.

"Ponte esto. Esta es tu nueva ropa."-Me lanzo una ropa Marcus Flint.

Porque aun estaba somnoliento no esperaba recibir algo y la ropa cubre mi cabeza haciéndome caer, aunque por suerte caí sobre mi cama.

"Vamos"-Vuelve a gritar mientras se sale a la sala común de Slytherin.

Finalmente logre moverme y me cambie. Mientras iba por el camino hacia el campo de quidditch, hubo conversaciones que me despertaron.

"Acaso hoy no reservo Gryffindor?"-Lo dijo nuestro cazador, Adrian Pucey.

"Veamos sus caras cuando vean este permiso del profesor Snape."-Responde Marcus Flint una gran sonrisa.

"O nuestras escobas nuevas!"-Lo grita el guardián de Slytherin, Miles Bletchley, con animo.

Con eso todos se empiezan a reír a excepción de mi por una simple razón.

'Estoy perdido! Seguro me caigo de la escoba y muero!'-Lo pienso con desesperación.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al campo de quidditch y nos encontramos unas personas con ropa roja, volando sobre unas escobas. Después de un momento los de equipo de Gryffindor se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y empiezan a bajar.

"Que hacen aquí!?"-Lo grita el líder del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.

"Tranquilo el campo es lo suficientemente grande."-Lo dice nuestro líder del equipo de Slytherin, Marcus Flint.

"Nosotros lo reservamos!"-Lo dice enojado Oliver Wood.

"No con esto."-Lo dice Oliver Wood, mostrando la hoja que el profesor Snape le había dado.

"Yo el profesor Severus Snape, doy permiso al equipo de Slytherin, usar el campo de juego para entrenar a su nuevo buscador." Decía la carta.

"Nuevo buscador?"-Lo dice Oliver Wood.

Esas palabras me pusieron mal porque todos se retiran revelándome a mi.

"Tu es Lucius Malfoy"-Lo dice Oliver Wood viéndome.

"Mencionando a su padre. Miren su lindo regalo."-Vuelve a hablar Marcus Flint haciendo que todo el equipo de Slytherin muestren sus nuevas escobas, la Nimbus 2001.

"Unas Nimbus 2001?"-Lo dice esta vez Fred Weasley.

Todos los de Gryffindor nos empiezan a ver a nosotros con nuestras escobas, al escuchar sobre la Nimbus 2001.

Todos excepto yo y Marcus Flint empezaron a volar y practicar.

"Vamos Draco, muestra como usar una escoba."-Lo dice Marcus Flint mirándome. y señalándome que vuele felizmente.

"...Claro... en un momento"-Lo digo con algo de temor imaginándome allí arriba cayendo.

"Vamos."-Había pasado un momento hasta que otra vez me vuelve a decir Marcus Flint, aunque esta vez estaba un poco menos feliz.

Solo puedo patear el piso elevándome de manera lenta, pero aumentando mi velocidad.

"Tranquilo… tranquilo… Solo agarra fuertemente la escoba."-Lo digo con un miedo aumentando. Finalmente sintiéndome asustado me agache, mi peor decisión.

Al agacharme la escoba empezó a moverse hacia adelante aumentando mi velocidad.

"Ahhhh!"-Grito mientras me empiezo a mover sin control a gran velocidad.

Empece a dar vueltas a lo loco y en algún momento había salido afuera del campo de quidditch.

"Ayuda!"-Empezaba a gritar.

Paso tanto tiempo que al final me caigo de mi escoba, por suerte en ese momento estaba cerca de muchos arboles y al caer solo me di algunos moretones.

"Agh!"-Grito de dolor e intento levantarme.

Paso un tiempo hasta que logro ponerme de pie y no muy lejos mio encuentro mi escoba que lo uso como soporte.

No sabia donde me encontraba y camine para después mirar a mi alrededor intentando reconocer donde me encontraba.

"Donde me encuentro?"-Me preguntaba.

Pero después de horas seguía en el bosque.

"Tengo hambre..."-Lo decía cansado.

No fue hasta que era medio día. logro ver algo que no era arboles.

"Soy libre!"-Al ver que no era alucinación había gritado feliz.

Me doy vuelta para ver que había venido del bosque prohibido, pero eso no me destrozo. Si no que cuando vi a un lado de donde vine había unas ramas rotas que significaban que de allí había venido.

"Solo tenia que darme la vuelta todo este tiempo?!"-Lo grito mientras me caigo triste mirando de donde comencé y donde vine, sin necesidad de mover mi cabeza.

* * *

**Nota: **Pensaba dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero da igual.

Nunca pensaron lo peligroso de volar en una escoba que lo único que te mantiene seguro son tus manos y un palito tan delgado. Si fuese yo no me subiría fácilmente.

Así que es hora de atormentarlo con eso…

Y espero haber puesto a una Ginny Weasley aceptable… creo, porque no se como seria de niña.


	29. Capitulo 24 Practicas de quidditch

_**Capitulo 24 "Practicas" de quidditch**_

Era una mañana, me había levantado con unas cuantas ventas en mi pecho y mi cabeza. Tuve que ir a la enfermería, el día que perdí el control de mi escoba. Me diagnosticaron unas cuantos moretones en la cabeza y mis huesos del pecho casi se fracturan. Intente pedir que me curasen, pero por ser principio de año, la señora Pomfrey no tenia listos. Al final preferí dejarlo, ademas con eso evite ir a las practicas de quidditch.

Lamentablemente, eso no evito que vaya a clases, tuve que hacer esas mismas tareas.

"Debería poder quitarme mis vendas hoy, que suerte mia."-Lo digo en voz baja, mientras bajaba a la sala de común de Slytherin, para ir al gran comedor.

"Señor Malfoy, escuche que ya estará recuperado mañana."-Aparece una voz sombría que venia de un lado de la sala común de Slytherin.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia donde viene el sonido y me encuentro que era el profesor Snape que pasaba por la sala común de Slytherin.

"Profesor Snape! Si debería estar curado mañana."-Me sorprendo que el profesor Snape estuviese aquí, aunque le confirme lo que dijo.

"Entonces debería poder volver a practicar quidditch."-Lo dice el profesor Snape.

"Agh… Aun duele, puede que no pueda… aun."-Le digo viendo a que venia la conversación.

"No olvide que el partido sera después de octubre. Y tu padre vendrá a verlo."-Lo dice el profesor Snape mirándome con atención.

"Claro... estaré listo."-Lo dije al ver la mirada atenta del profesor Snape.

El profesor Snape deja de mirarme y se retira yéndose de la sala común de Slytherin.

'No tocare la escoba otra vez!'-Lo digo recordando que esta casi me muero dos veces volando una escoba. Una vez el anterior año cuando estaba paralizado, aunque no conducía yo igual me caí y ahora este año solo practicando.

Seguí mis clases normales y unos días pasaron hasta que en una tarde me llega una carta por una lechuza muy bien cuidada.

"Una carta para mi?"-Me digo viendo a mi alrededor específicamente a Vincent y Gregory.

"No es mio"-Lo dice Gregory.

"Ni mio"-Igual dice Vincent.

Solo pude abrirla y lo que escribía fue:

-Querido Draco.

Escuche que te lastimaste, lamentablemente no pude ir a verte. Tu padre me convenció que no fuera, pero logre convencerlo de ir a tu partido de quidditch. Estaré en el juego con tu padre.

-Tu madre.

Yo no sabia que decir mientras leía la carta. Aunque me empezó a dar una culpa porque no iba a participar.

"Mejor le escribo que no participare..."Empece a sacar mi pluma, pero no mucho después llega otra lechuza igual de buena que la anterior y esta era igual para mi.

"Otra carta?"-Lo digo mas incrédulo.

Esta vez ya no dudo y la leo.

-Draco.

Me han dicho que no estas practicando, aunque crees que sabes volar, espero que no te fíes. Tampoco pongas triste a tu madre y no desgastes mis esfuerzos.

-Lucius Malfoy.

"..."-Estuve callado después de leerlo y empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

'Mi padre seria capas de castigarme si pierdo el orgullo familiar, ademas del todo dinero gastado en las Nimbus 2001...'-Lo pensé pensando como era mi padre.

Lo peor era que mi única respuesta posible fue que "Si".

"Que hago?!"-Lo digo con voz asustada, no quería volver a tocar una escoba.

"Que sucede Draco?"-Lo dice Vincent.

"Tengo que jugar como buscador."-Lo digo con una voz muy infeliz.

"No es eso bueno..."-Lo dijo esta vez Gregory.

Dejo de hablar y solo me quedo pensando.

Toda el día estuve pensando como podría aprender a volar sin peligro. Lamentablemente no sabia ni como empezar.

'Podría pedir ayuda a un amigo...'-Lo pensé aunque se descarto fácilmente…

"Aunque si quiera tengo amigos..."-Lo dije mientras miraba a Vincent y Gregory.

Ellos no escucharon lo que dije, pero al verlos ellos me empiezan a mirar su cuerpo por si hay algo mal.

'No creo que sepan volar...'-Lo pienso.

"Puedo preguntar a Terence Higgs"-Lo dije yendo a la sección donde se encuentra la sección de los de tercer año.

"Hola Terence. Podemos hablar?"-No me fue complicado encontrarlo y fui directamente para hablarle.

"No estoy ocupado"-Me responde negativamente, aunque no se porque me dice con voz no amigable.

"Solo quisiera ver si podrías ayudarme a volar."-Le respondo aun de forma amigable diciendo mi petición.

"Ahora quieres burlarte con tu escoba, ademas de quitarme mi lugar."-Esta vez se enoja claramente.

"No es eso"-Intento arreglar ese extraño malentendido, pero me empieza a ignorar.

Intente un rato mas que dejase de ignorarme, pero no funciono. Solo pude dejar de intentar y me fui.

'Debe haber alguien mas que me pueda ayudar...'-Lo pienso.

"Veré quienes mas son buenos buscadores."-Lo dije sacando mi mas confiable diario de recuerdos.

Empiece con abrir y leer cualquier cosa referente a quidditch. La información mas rápida fue que Harry tiene talento para la escoba, pero no puedo preguntarle a el. La siguiente que encontré en cuarto año fue Cho Chang, una buscadora de Ravenclaw igual buena, aunque preferí seguir. Después estuvo Cedric Diggory, que también era buscador de Hufflepuff aunque es peor que Harry. Después solo hubo un avance mas, la siguiente en quinto año fue Ginny Weasley, alguien que se dice que era tan buena como Harry y mejor que Cho Chang.

'Bueno… No puede ser Harry… y Cho Chang es peor que Cedric Diggory y Ginny Weasley '-Algo fácil de pensar saco a Harry de mi lista de profesores.

'Solo quedan Cedric Diggory y Ginny Weasley… Si fuese por habilidad seria mejor Ginny Weasley…'-Tuve difícilmente dos costosas opciones. Por una parte alguien de Gryffindor contra el que jugaríamos y alguien de Hufflepuff quien quiere vernos perder.

"Es traición si me ayuda…?"-Pensé acerca de Cedric Diggory porque los Hufflepuff son conocidos como leales.

"Pero Ginny Weasley aun tiene el diario, puedo usar ese momento para robarlo."-Me di cuenta del punto principal, de este año.

'2X1... no seria mal.'-Decidí por Ginny Weasley.

Con ello en mente espere a que termine los cursos y me prepare a buscarla otra vez. Lo peor es que la suerte no viene dos veces y tuve que buscar una semana entera para siquiera encontrarla.

"Hola"-Una vez la veo en una parte del castillo y la saludo.

"Hola..."-Habla aunque tiene una mirada confusa.

"Oh soy Draco Malfoy, aunque seguro sabes mi apellido."-Le digo, recordando que nunca me presente.

Se hizo un rato el silencio, para que después empiece a hablar.

"Quería saber si podías ayudarme a volar con la escoba?"-Le pregunto directamente.

"Porque seria yo? Estoy segura que el antiguo buscador de Slytherin lo haría."-Responde Ginny Weasley.

"Lo intente, pero no me habla y la ultima ves que volaste... vi que eras muy buena…"-Le digo lo que sucedió, al final no tenia razón de mentir.

"Claro que estará enojado si robaste su lugar en el equipo de Slytherin. Debiste haberlo pensado antes de comprar un lugar en el equipo de Slytherin."-Me empieza a explicar mientras hay algo de desagrado en lo que habla.

"Yo no compre mi lugar. Ni siquiera quiero estar en el equipo."-Le digo mi versión.

"Entonces porque tu padre gastaría en algo así?"-Lo pregunta.

"Por un sueño mio de pequeño."-Le digo, usando los recuerdos heredados de Draco Malfoy.

"Pero dile que ya no quieres"-Lo dice Ginny Weasley.

"El problema es que… Mi madre vendrá y si la pongo triste..."-Empece a hablar tristemente continuando la oración en mi mente.

'… mi padre se pondrá furioso.'

"..."-Ginny Weasley se quedo callada.

"Me ayudas?"-Le vuelvo a preguntar.

"...Te ayudare, pero solo a volar. Aun sigues siendo el enemigo de Gryffindor."-Finalmente sede Ginny Weasley.

Acordamos que lo haríamos fin de semana por las tardes.

Ese sábado me prepare sacando mi escoba y mi ropa especial de quidditch, pero antes de salir uso un soga que encontré.

"Creo que necesito algo mas..."-Pienso mientras veo unos colchones de sofá. Los tome y lleve conmigo de la forma mas discreta posible, cosa que no dio bien, porque todos me miraban llevando todo eso mientras caminaba.

"Solo los llevo a cambiar a una mejor."-Lo digo a las personas curiosas que me ven llevando esas cosas.

Finalmente logro llegar al punto de encuentro, fuera del castillo. En una zona que nadie pueda ver, por mi sugerencia y evitar que se pueda romper alguna ley.

"Supongo que llego temprano…?"-Lo digo mientras no veo a alguien cerca.

Descargo mis cosas y empiezo a preparar el lugar. Los colchones los pongo en el suelo y después usando la soga hato una la escoba y mi cuerpo, mientras la otra va de la escoba a un árbol cerca de donde estoy.

"Con esto no sufriré nada"-Lo digo feliz después de unos minutos de trabajo.

"Hola… Que hiciste...?"-No mucho después aparece Ginny Weasley, que se detiene bruscamente mientras trata de saber lo que ve.

"Es solo un seguro de protección"-Lo digo de forma orgullosa.

"…Y como volaras con una soga atada al árbol"-Solo me empieza a ver y después de unos segundos empieza a hablar.

"..."-Me doy cuenta que no se puede volar usando la soga. Así que desato la soga.

"Y no es necesario todo eso, volar no es tan complicado"-Empieza decir felizmente.

"Casi muero la ultima vez..."-Le digo sin desatar la soga de la escoba, aun mas, usando la nueva soga lo hato, para mayor seguridad.

"Vamos nada pasara"-Aun sigue diciendo.

"Y si me caigo..."-Aun defiendo mi punto.

"No es que nadie nunca se haya caído de la escoba."-Lo dice fugazmente.

"… Sabes el hechizo levitador?"-Pensé un momento, hasta que se me ocurre una posible solución.

"Aun estamos en la teoría. Porque lo mencionas?"-Lo dice Ginny Weasley.

"Por si me caigo aunque sea podrías hacer que lo haga lento."-Le digo mi idea, muy creíble.

'No es porque no quiero subir a mi escoba, solo es por seguridad.'-Lo digo en mi mente, créanme!

"Vamos te enseñare y después me subo."-Le digo intentando persuadir-la.

"Bueno..."-Por mis palabras logro que acepte.

Me desato la soga, mientras me muevo a por una pequeña roca y sacando mi varita, le explico.

"El nombre del hechizo es _Wingardium Leviosa_ y el movimiento del hechizo es un circulo desde arriba y al completarlo lo cortas a la mitad. Mira."-Lo digo mientras pongo la roca en la palma de mi mano.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"-Lo digo con claridad, mientras apunto a la pequeña roca.

La roca empieza a levantarse, sintiendo un calor en mi brazo, pero de repente la roca vuelve a caer bruscamente.

"…" Ambos nos quedamos callados al ver la roca caer.

"No siempre funciona"-Le explico una razón.

Después de ello le paso la roca a Ginny Weasley y espero que lo intente. Ginny Weasley agarro la roca y sacando su varita se prepara.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"-Ginny Weasley lo dice con completa claridad y mueve su varita como le fue indicado.

La roca empieza a elevarse como lo hice yo, pero la diferencia fue que esta se elevo sin problema.

"Lo lograste?!"-Hablo sorprendido.

Ella empieza a mover la roca de diferentes modos, hasta con piruetas.

'Ni siquiera yo lo logro tan bien...'-Lo pensé estupefacto.

"Bueno deberíamos practicar un poco mas antes de empezar."-Le digo mientras recojo otras rocas de diferentes formas.

"Bueno"-Ginny Weasley responde y preparándose empieza a decir el hechizo.

Yo espere que no lo lograse en alguno, pero me sorprendí aun mas. No solo lo logro, si no, que con una sola vez dicho el hechizo las rocas se empezaron a elevar. Incluso empezó a formar diferentes figuras y formas.

'Porque es tan buena?!'-Lo pienso y luego...

"Lo practicaste antes?"-Le pregunte.

"No, esta es la primera vez lo que hago."-Lo dice sin tener tono orgulloso.

'Cuan buena alguien puede ser?'-Lo pensé masajeando mis ojos e intentar confirmar lo que veo.

"Bueno ahora podemos continuar."-Lo dice Ginny Weasley mientras baja su varita y las rocas caen lentamente.

"S-Si..."-Lo digo infeliz.

Me fui a mi escoba y vuelvo atarme a ella. Con vacilación me siento en la escoba y cambio mi mirada a Ginny Weasley.

"Como lo hago?"-Le pregunto a Ginny Weasley.

"Bueno… Normalmente te subes a la escoba y pateas el suelo para elevarte.

"Eso ya se… igual pase clases de vuelo. Si no como evito perder el control?"-Lo respondí.

"Entonces... deberías evitar agacharte. Vamos dejame ver como lo haces."-Lo piensa un rato y finalmente me pide que le muestre como vuelo.

Me pongo en posición y con una patada me elevo. Todo fue bien me empece a elevar y no tuve problemas, hasta que en un momento me puse nervioso y me agache. Con ello empece una montaña rusa.

"Ayuda!"-Empiezo a gritar como loco mientras me empiezo a marear de todas la piruetas que hago.

"No te pongas nervioso, tranquilizate y endereza tu espalda!"-Empiezo a escuchar la voz de Ginny Weasley desde lejos.

Lamentablemente siempre es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Así, continué las vueltas hasta que me quede ronco de gritar.

"Suéltate te atrapo."-Finalmente viendo que no iba a lograrlo Ginny Weasley saca su varita y me grita.

"Aun n-"-Quería decirle que no, pero en ello me golpe con la rama de un árbol. Y caí aunque no quiera.

'Aquí morí...'-Fue lo único que podía pensar con ello, mientras esperaba mi muerte.

Pero nada paso por un tiempo, no sentía nada.

"Esto es la muerte?"-Lo dije mientras abría mis ojos lentamente.

"Descuida aun estas vivo."-Aparece la voz de Ginny Weasley a lado mi.

Con ello empece a ver mi alrededor viendo que aun seguí en el mismo lugar, pero sintiendo una sensación extraña, estaba flotando.

'Gracias que sea tan buena'-Me siento aliviado al ver que no fallo.

Ya después de ello las no lograron mejorar, porque cada vez que subía a la escoba perdía de un modo u otro el control. Hasta creo que podía romper el récord de mayor caídas de escobas del mundo mágica, si es que existe uno…

"Ya no se donde en el oeste..."-Lo dije con voz muy ronca de tanto gritar mientras me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

"Vamos aun podemos seguir."-Lo dice aun con animo Ginny Weasley.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy."-Lo digo cansado.

"Apenas paso una hora, nadie mejora sin esfuerzo."-Aun estando animada Ginny Weasley sigue tratando de convencerme.

"Como divierte el volar en escoba?"-Pregunto sin saber como alguien aun puede estar feliz.

"… El sentimiento del aire y la emoción de ir mas rápido. Eso es lo mejor."-Aunque tardo un rato es responder, finalmente me empieza a explicar.

"Bueno..."-Finalmente cedí.

Pero las cosas no cambiaron

Segunda vez: Me caí.

Tercera vez: Me caí.

…

…

Hasta ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me caí. Aunque, bueno la verdad ya no pierdo muy rápido. el control. Aun así seguí intentando hasta que muchas veces sentía que podría desmayarme en el vuelo.

…

…

…

Los días pasaron y con ello las practicas de vuelo. Aunque mejore un poco aun seguía cayendo y no solo eso evitaba que mejorase si no que los días se hacían fríos y lluviosos. Aun mas no lograba comprender como era que, Ginny Weasley, a pesar de estar resfriada aun seguía insistiendo tanto en la practica.

"Podemos achu!... descansar?"-Lo dije en el suelo en medio de barro, mientras estornudaba.

"Bueno… vendría bien calentarse."-Ginny Weasley esta vez no protesta mucho.

Recojo mi escoba y nos vamos a una área donde la lluvia no llega y me siento.

"Nunca vi a alguien tan malo volando en escoba."-Ginny Weasley me empieza a hablar.

"Bueno… Seria mas fácil si el asiento no fuese un palo."-Le digo mi idea. Muchas veces le había explicado lo inseguro de sentarse en un palo, aunque siempre me miraba extraño cuando lo hacia.

"Y como mas lo haríamos?"-Ginny Weasley me pregunto.

"Que tal un auto. No tu padre usa uno."-Le respondí.

"Como sabes que mi padre encanto un auto!"-Me dice sorprendida.

"No olvides como llego tu hermano, todos los saben."-Le explique.

Escuchando mi respuesta se queda callada un rato.

"Bueno sigamos!"-Finalmente se levanta y me grita emocionada.

"5 minutos mas"-Lo respondo con voz cansada.

"Si no practicas nunca podrás volar."-Lo dice con una sonrisa.

"No quieres volar tu?"-Le paso mi escoba mientras pregunto.

Ella me mira un rato y finalmente lo agarra. Ese fue mi plan en cada descanso, porque si no nunca podría descansar!

"Si que es buena… achu!"-Lo digo mientras la miro volar con completa facilidad y estornudo.

Las clases continuaron hasta que un día finalmente empiezo a mejorar.

"Mantente tranquilo!"-Escuchaba la voz de Ginny Weasley desde el suelo.

"Esta b-bien!"-Estando en el aire sobre la escoba le respondo evitando moverme.

"Bueno ahora agachate suavemente."-Me sigue gritando.

"Que esta vez no sea una caída."-Lo dije mientras muy lentamente me agachaba.

La escoba se empieza a mover mientras me agacho. La velocidad aumenta y me empiezo a mover.

'Tranquilo… tu puedes."-Me seguía repitiendo.

Sorprendentemente no empece a perder el control.

"Lo estas haciendo!"-lo grita Ginny Weasley desde abajo.

"Lo estoy logrando?"-Me digo mientras me veo moviendo muy lentamente en el aire.

Me emocione y con ello bajo al suelo por primera vez no sin mi escoba. Baje con completo control llegando al suelo. Aunque no me relaje hasta que toque el suelo.

"Como lo hice?"-Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Bien! Ahora puedes quitarte tu soga."-Ginny Weasley feliz me vuelve a alentar que me quite mi soga.

"No, aun falta!"-Como mucha fuerza muevo mi cabeza mientras agarro mi soga.

"En el quidditch no se usan sogas."-Lo dice mirando mi soga.

"Pero no hay una regla contra las sogas"-Le dije.

"Bueno practicaremos la siguiente semana?"-Le pregunte, porque el siguiente sábado seria Halloween.

"Aun piensas practicar en Halloween. No tienes amigos?"-Lo dice sorprendida.

"… La verdad no tengo necesariamente... amigos"-Lo dije con voz baja.

"Y esos dos que siempre van contigo?"-Lo dice sorprendida.

"Ellos solo me siguen no se si me consideran su amigo."-Le digo con algo de tristeza.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno… No se que decir excepto que por algo puse un pasado con pocos amigos. Es hora de atacarlo con la soledad Ja-Ja-Ja.

Ah y por hoy practica = Tortura.


	30. Capitulo 25 Miedo

_**Capitulo 25 Miedo**_

Aunque ahora podía volar, solo era de una manera muy lenta. Se decidió que aun practicaríamos el día de Halloween. Espere a ese día, tranquilo, me aliste ese día y me fui a la región habitual no sin antes ir un momento al gran comedor y agarrar algo para comer.

"Otra vez llegue temprano"-Me dije a mi mismo, aunque hoy era diferente a lo usual.

'Siento que me estoy olvidando algo...'-Lo pensé mientras mee quedaba en un lugar sentado, sintiendo el frio y veía la lluvia. Estuve allí esperando, pensando.

'Ginny Weasley no trae sus libros, los días de entrenamiento. Si sigue así nunca podre tomar el libro, debo usar la fuerza?'-Estaba pensando como no había logrado ni ver el diario de Tom Ryddle.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había meditado, pero ya se hizo de noche.

"Cuanto tiempo mas?!"-Lo grite enojado, porque ya hasta dolía mis huesos de tanto esperar.

Me quede un rato parado mientras miraba alrededor, pero ninguna persona se podía ver. Ya harto me empece a mover otra vez, me moví al colegio. Tuve solo un poco de cuidado para que no me vean, porque no hay razones para estar afuera con una escoba voladora. Finalmente logro entrar en el castillo y llegando a la puerta del gran comedor. Entre y mire si me encontraba a Ginny Weasley, pero nada.

Después de confirmar de que no estaba allí, me voy a la sala común de Slytherin, para cambiarme de ropa y descansar.

"Draco a donde fuiste?"-Mientras me dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, pase por la mesa de Slytherin donde Vincent y Gregory se encontraba comiendo.

"A ningún lado. Ahora me voy a la cama"-Le di una respuesta baga y me retiro.

Llego a mi cuarto y me empiezo a dormir, pero hubo algo que me evito dormir, que fue el recuerdo que algo me olvidaba. Así que, después de unas horas saco mi diario y empiezo a consultar las notas, hasta que llego a la parte que la primera vez que se abre la cámara secreta seria en Halloween.

"..."-Me quedo paralizado y lo vuelvo a leer.

Lamentablemente eso no cambia las palabras escritas. Suelto le diario en mi cama y con la mayor velocidad posible me cambio a mis túnicas. Una vez que me vestí mis túnicas., agarro otra vez mi libro y empiezo a buscar donde se encuentra la cámara secreta. Pero con mi memoria ya arruinada y mi súper mal organizado diario, solo encuentro que esta en el baño de niñas donde normalmente esta Myrtle la Llorona.

"Donde sera ese baño?"-Lo pienso mientras salgo de la salón de Slytherin y empiezo a buscar en cada baño y sus corredores.

Saliendo por el corredor llegando al gran comedor e ignorando todo lo demás, solo empiezo cruzo y cruzo el primer pasillo que aparece yendo al baño de niñas mas cercano. Sin tardarme mucho logro llegar al área cerca del baño y empiezo a buscar cualquier cosa extraña en as cercanías, para no lograr encontrar nada…

"Sera el segundo piso…?"-Lo digo en voz baja, mientras me empiezo a dirigir a las escaleras del segundo piso.

Aunque tuve serios problemas en encontrar las escaleras, logro ir al segundo piso, pero en el camino logro escuchar como se termina la fiesta de Halloween. Una vez lo escucho empiezo a correr mas rápido, pero al cruzar un pasillo, me encuentro agua y me resbalo. Empece a deslizarme gracias a la gran potencia que había generado al correr.

"Ahhhh!"-Grito hasta que en un momento mis pies son parados por la pared al final del pasillo.

Me quede un rato en el suelo mientras recargaba fuerzas por el golpe en la cabeza. Al final me levante y lo que encuentro en el suelo es agua por todo el pasillo.

"Que hace agua aquí?"-Me pregunte mientras siento como mi espalda esta fría por mi ropa mojada.

Una vez visto el agua levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme la pared con unas letras escritas con sangre.

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero temed..."-Lo dije mientras temblaba tanto por el frio como por miedo.

Con eso empiezo a ver a mi alrededor para encontrarme con la gata de Filch, pero no colgada como debería estar si no en el suelo quieta y tiesa.

"Ah!"-Grite por el susto que me dio que me volví a resbalar.

"Esta... viva?"-Me pregunto con voz muy baja, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo para confirmarlo, empiezo a escuchar unos sonidos viniendo de mi lado izquierdo del pasillo.

'Corre!'-Es lo único que pensé mientras me doy la vuelta al lado contrario del sonido y a pesar de múltiples veces quise caerme por mi velocidad, sigo corriendo.

'Y si es el basilisco?!'-Me decía en mi mente.

Seguía corriendo hasta que al llegar a las escaleras del primer y segundo piso, donde hay las escaleras que envés de ir en espiral, crean una forma cuadrática, como las escaleras usadas en edificios, cuando no se usan los ascensores. Lo que no me esperase, fue que hiciese lo que nunca hay que hacer… Mirar atrás! Al hacerlo, no logre ver los escalones y en consecuencia me empece a caer y rodar. Lograba sentir como mi cabeza seguía golpeando contra cada escalón, una con mas fuerza que la siguiente, hasta que llego al final de esa fila de escaleras donde por la adrenalina me levanto a la fuerza. Una ves que logro levantarme viendo todo borroso seguí caminando, mala elección.

"No otra-"-Al estar mareado cuando pise el primer escalón de la segunda fila de escaleras me vuelvo a tropezar y empiezo otra gran aventura rodando.

"El mundo da vueltas"-Lo decía mientras estaba en el suelo del primer piso, con dolor de cabeza, viendo como una lampara cerca mio daba vueltas y vueltas…

Todo empieza a volverse negro mientras miro el vació, pero no fue hasta que escucho una voz que hace que vuelva en razón.

"Que esta haciendo en el suelo, señor Malfoy?"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall que estaba junto a los estudiantes de las diferentes casas siguiéndola.

"Hola profesora McGonagall… ah... cuatro profesoras McGonagall…!"-Una ves escuchada su voz me empece a levantar con un gran dolor tanto en la cabeza como en la espalda y me sorprendo de ver no una profesora McGonagall, si no cuatro que giraban en circulo.

"Porque estaba en el suelo y… mojado, se encuentra bien?"-Vuelve a preguntar la profesora McGonagall.

"Ah… no recuerdo… Que hago aquí?... Aunque me duele la cabeza, puede que haya intentado subir y me caí."-Lo digo mientras me toco la cabeza que me genera un gran dolor y siento un frio por mi ropa mojada.

"…Bueno vuelva con su casa que ya termino la fiesta de Halloween"-Me mira la profesora McGonagall y me habla.

"Esta bien-"-Escuchando lo que me dice me empiezo a mover donde esta los de la casa de Slytherin y comenzamos a movernos a las escaleras, pero antes de lograr poner una pie, con el simple hecho de ver las escaleras al segundo piso me llega un escalofrió.

"Vamos avancen y cuidado con caerse de las escaleras!"-Lo dice la profesora McGonagall fuerte mientras ella sube las escaleras del frente.

Con su voz llegando a mis oídos, olvido lo que sentía y sigo avanzando, reuniéndome cerca de Vincent y Gregory.

'Porque parece que no quiero subir…?'-Lo pienso mientras veo el pasillo del segundo piso.

Todos siguen caminando de manera constante hasta que en un momento los del frente se paran de manera brusca haciendo que cada estudiante atrás suyo se choque hasta que llega donde estoy.

"Porque se detienen?"-Pregunto después de casi chocarme con la persona al frente mio y ademas de no avanzar.

".."-Pero nadie responde a mi pregunta.

"Vincent y Gregory abran paso?"-Hablo a Vincent y Gregory después de ver que nadie avanza.

"..."-Ellos se quedan un rato quietos viéndome.

"Rápido!"-Me harto un poco y les vuelvo a hablar mas fuerte.

Ellos finalmente empiezan a moverse y con sus grandes cuerpos empiezan a hacer mas campo para mi, con ello empiezo a atravesar a la gente hasta que logro ver lo que hay al frente.

"Que suce-"-Estaba por hablar a la profesora McGonagall hasta que veo lo que hay escrito en la pared.

Me llega un gran temor el simple hecho de ver unas letras rojas escritas en una pared al final del pasillo.

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed"-Lo digo de una manera clara y fuerte, pero el temor no llega al máximo hasta que veo una cosa en el suelo quieto, un gato.

"Agh..."-Saco un grito muy suave de miedo, inaudible, mientras empiezo a recordar la razón de porque me caí en las escaleras… estaba huyendo.

**Nota: **Mmm… Tengo una duda, como los estudiantes de Slytherin o Hufflepuff van al segundo piso, después de la fiesta de Halloween? Porque según el libro, Slytherin y Hufflepuff, sus casas son en el primer piso o el subterráneo. Bueno, si alguien sabe me lo explica por favor, porque nunca me costo tanto escribir un capitulo, que no trate sobre mujeres.

Ah y una gran información lógica:

Golpes en la cabeza en el primer año (1) Golpes en la cabeza en este año () Estado del cerebro de Draco (Aun siquiera tiene cerebro?)

Traumatismo cerebral.- Un traumatismo craneal cerrado significa que usted recibió un impacto fuerte en la cabeza al golpear un objeto, pero el objeto no rompió el cráneo.


End file.
